NEVER TEAM
by HeavenRain0203
Summary: Kisah tentang tujuh muda mudi yang menyebut dirinya NEVER TEAM bersama dengan kekasih mereka. Lai Guanlin, Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwu, Kim Jaehwan, Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi. PanWink/LaJi, OngNiel, MinhyunBin etc. WARN: GS (Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

Ketika kalian dengar kata NEVER apa sih yang ada dibenak kalian? Kata bahasa inggris yang artinya tidak pernah? Atau nama situs pencarian nomer satu di Korea? Kalau disini, NEVER itu merupakan nama grup band yang isinya tujuh anak manusia yang gender nya berbeda-beda, umurnya beda-beda, sikapnya apalagi..ya pasti beda dan sedikit absurd. Latar belakang kenapa mereka bisa berkumpul membentuk sebuah grup band adalah mereka berasal dari SMA yang sama, meski dari tingkatan mereka beda-beda. Mau tahu siapa aja anggotanya? Yuk intip profil mereka.

1) Kim Jonghyun

· Leader sekaligus pencetus NEVER

· Semester 5, Teknik Sipil KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Gitaris yang bertanggung jawab pada melody

· Penyabar dan lembut. Buktinya dia masih belum kena hipertensi menghadapi member grupnya yang kelakuannya super absurd

· Punya pacar super cantik (re:Choi Minki)

· Karena dia sabar, makanya pacarnya super bawel

 _"Hyun, gue pengen deh bikin pengalaman berkesan sebelum lulus dari SMA 101" ucap Jonghyun pada Minhyun dan Seongwu yang sedang makan siang dihadapannya_

 _"Hyun, bikin grup band yuk. Buat tampil di acaraa perpisahan ntar"_

2) Hwang Minhyun

· Semester 5, kedokteran KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Vokalis nya NEVER

· Temen sekaligus tetangga Jonghyun, jadi dia juga lah yang mendukung ide Jonghyun untuk membuat grup band

· Cewek manis tapi galak

· Meski kelihatan normal, dia juga bobrok kalo udah bareng member NEVER

· Punya pacar model bernama Kwon Hyunbin (ps: pacarnya lebih muda setahun)

 _"Grup band Jong? Boleh aja sih. Tapi gimana latihannya? Udah mepet banget ini, tinggal tiga bulan lagi perpisahan"_

 _"Apasih Bin? Nggak usah nempel-nempel! Nempel aja sama cewek kemarin!"_

3) Ong Seongwu

· Semester 5, ilmu komunikasi KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Tukang tabuhnya NEVER alias drummer

· Teman sekelas Minhyun yang ikut andil merekrut member

· Cewek cantik tomboy

· Model, seagensi sama pacarnya Hwang Minhyun

· Makanya dia agak borju dan akrab dengan dunia malam

· Kelihatan normal tapi sebenarnya agak 'nakal'

· Berhasil maksa adik sepupunya buat masuk NEVER

· Masih berusaha ngegebet cowok kremes (re:keker gemes) bergigi kelinci jurusan sastra Inggris.

 _"Kalo gitu kita nyari member nya yang udah punya skill aja, biar latihannya nggak lama. Gue jadi drummer deh"_

 _"Aduh Nyeel. Kalu senyum biasa aja dong. Itu gigi kelincinya jangan nongol gitu. Jadi pengen jilat kaaan?"_

4) Kim Jaehwan

· Semester 5, musik modern KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Main vocal nya NEVER

· Teman sekelas Jonghyun

· Masuk NEVER karena kecintaannya pada Musik

· Gebetan dimana-mana tapi nggak jelas pacar yang mana

· Nyanyi everytime, everywhere

· Sampe bikin adik sepupu Ong Seongwu pengen resign aja dari kehidupan

 _"Yaudah karena gue teman yang baik hati dan tidak sombong Jong. Gue bakal bantuin lo dengan nyumbang suara emas gue di grup band lo"_

 _"Aduh, jangan nanti sore ya. Gue mau nganterin Sewoon ke toko alat musik nih. Jangan besok juga, gue besok ngantarin Sungwoon belanja. Sorenya gue ngantarin Jisung ke dokter"_

5) Park Woojin

· Semester 3, ilmu komunikasi KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Gitaris yang bertanggung jawab pada rhythm grup, kadang jadi rapper nya grup

· Gingsul

· Ramah sama semua cewek

· Makanya sering dikira kardus

· Masuk NEVER biar di notis sama gebetan

· Pejuang cinta oknum berinisial AHS

 _"Bang Jonghyun, gue mau lah join band lo. Lumayan bisa gitar gue"_

 _"Hyungseob, udah makan siang belum? Kantin bareng yuk"_

6) Lee Daehwi

· Maba, Hubungan Internasional KAIST University

· Pianis nya NEVER

· Cewek manis dan ceria kesayangannya Hwang Minhyun

· Merengek pengen masuk NEVER pas Minhyun cerita bakal buat grup band

· Pacarnya sahabat Minhyun dan Minki yang manly abis (re: Kang Dongho)

 _"Kak Minhyun katanya mau bikin band ya? Daehwi ikut dong kak? Ikut yaaaa? Daehwi kan bisa main piano. Ya kak?"_

 _"Daehwi pengen gabung grup band Kak Minhyun boleh ya Kak Dongho?"_

7) Lai Kuanlin

· Maba, Manajemen Bisnis KAIST UNIVERSITY

· Bassis nya NEVER

· Cowok jangkung berlesung pipi

· Ganteng, punya fansclub yang membernya ribuan

· Model seagensi Ong Seongwu dan Kwon Hyunbin

· Masuk NEVER atas paksaan sepupunya yang berinisial Ong Seongwu

· Borju abis macem sepupunya, mainnya di club

· Agak tobat setelah pacaran sama cewek gembul manis (re: Park Jihoon)

· Ps: pacarnya lebih tua setahun

 _"Apasih Kak? Ogah gue ikutan yang begituan!"_

 _"Itu by. Kak Ong suka banget maksa. Nggak tahu apa jadwal aku udah padet banget"_

Jadi grup band yang diberi nama NEVER dan hasil pemikiran Jonghyun itu tercipta saat Jonghyun, Minhyun, Seongwu dan Jaehwan akan lulus dari SMA 101. Mereka ingin membuat kenangan terakhir yang berkesan jadi mereka sepakat untuk ikut andil dalam pesta perpisahan sebagai pengisi acara. Grup yang asal muasalnya hanya untuk projek sementara ternyata bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Mereka sekarang sudah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan tapi pertemanan mereka masih erat, bahkan mereka masih rutin latihan satu bulan sekali atau seminggu sekali saat mereka mengikuti event yang ada di kampus maupun luar kampus. Bagaimanakah kisah-kisah para member NEVER?

Haloo~ This is my first work in wanna one fandom. Jadi, cerita ini nanti alurnya akan campur ya..kadang maju kadang mundur, biar cantik eh..hahaha..dan mungkin bakal random banget sesuai dengan keadaan otak saya yang sering amburadul hehehe

Saya sadar kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi saya harap kalian bisa memberi masukan yang membangun supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis ceita ini.. Kamsahamnida yeorobun.


	2. Rencana Liburan

Seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat tengah sibuk didepan kompor. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut, digenggamannya adalah wajan yang sedang berkobar.

"Waaah" gadis mungil yang berdiri disampingnya nampak takjub dengan aksi si jangkung.

"Nanti mie nya gosong nggak Lin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nggak dong by. Udah percaya aja sama Chef Alin" jawab si jangkung.

Gadis manis itu tertawa lucu mendengar jawaban pria yang menyebut dirinya Alin itu. si gadis menyudahi kegiatannya yang merekam aksi pria itu, ternyata gadis itu tengah memposting snapgram di akun sns nya. Gadis itu lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur dan mengamati kekasihnya yang tengah memasak makan malam mereka. Alin atau Lai Kuanlin nama pria yang sedang memasak chinese noodle untuk kekasih manisnya yang bernama Park Jihoon. Momen Kuanlin memasak untuk Jihoon adalah momen langka oleh karena itu Jihoon mempostingnya ke sns, biasanya kan Jihoon yang selalu memasak untuk makan mereka berdua. Sesungguhnya chinese noodle adalah satu-satunya masakan yang bisa dibuat dan layak dimakan oleh Kuanlin. Karena masakan itu termasuk mudah dimasak dan bisa sedikit pamer karena ada atraksi api yang terjadi ketika menambahkan wine ke dalam masakan.

"Api tadi tuh by, biar masakannya ada rasa kebakar apinya gitu by. Tapi bukan gosong lho ya" ucap Kuanlin sambil memindahkan piring ke meja makan.

"Oke. Ntar aku cobain mie buatanmu kayak yang direstoran ada rasa kebakar apinya apa emang gosong hehehe"

Kuanlin hanya mendengus sambil membereskan peralatan masaknya ke tempat cuci piring tanpa mencucinya.

"Alin, handphone mu rame banget ini. Berisik ah"

"Coba lihat by. Paling juga grup never yang never die" Kuanlin yang tengah mencuci tangan berusaha melawak.

 **NEVER TEAM (7)**

 **Theonly_Ong**

OIIIIII

OIIIIII

P

P

 **HwangMH**

Apasih Ong?

Bicik ah..

 **JongHyun.K**

Ada apa Ong?

 **KimJhwan**

Ada apa Ong? (2)

 **WoojinPark**

Ada apa Kak Ong?

 **CutieHwi**

Ada apa kak Ong (2)

 **Theonly_Ong**

Liburan yuuk geenggz

Mumpung libur panjang

 **CutieHwi**

Ih ayuuuk ayuukk..

 **Jonghyun.K**

Boleh boleh

Lainnya gimana?

Bisa ikut semua nggak?

 **WoojinPark**

Gue bisa Bang

Gabut banget gue dirumah

 **HwangMH**

Gue bisa

Sokin ajalah lur

 **Theonly_Ong**

Mumpung ada donaturnya nih gengs

 **CutieHwi**

Siapa Kak?

 **Theonly_Ong**

Kuanlin dong. Si bos besar

Sekalian syukuran berhasil lolos KAIST

 **KimJhwan**

Weeh gue doain barokah kuliah lo bro

Supaya lebih barokah liburannya ke Hawaii bro

 **JongHyun.K**

Beneran nggak nih Lin?

 **WoojinPark**

Kemana sih manusia nya

Daritadi nggak nongol.

 **HwangMH**

 _sends a picture_

manusianya lagi masak buat istrinya

 **KimJhwan**

Etdaah alay banget pasangan satu itu

 **WoojinPark**

Yang udah tinggal seatap mah beda

 **CutieHwi**

Jadi pengen dimasakin jugaa :(

 **HwangMH**

Pake ada yang baper segala lagi

Oii Kuanlin

Nongol nggak lu

"Mereka ngajakin liburan" ucap Jihoon yang membaca grup chat NEVER itu.

Kuanlin sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya siap untuk menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Boleh juga idenya. Yaudah aku bales ntar aja, yuk makan dulu"

"Tapi Lin kata kak Ong yang bayarin liburannya kamu"

"HAAAHH? BANGSAT EMANG KAK ONG" ucap Kuanlin kaget.

Jihoon merengut "Ih Alin mulutnya kasar banget"

"Maaf maaf by kelepasan. Abisan si Kak Ong nih" Kuanlin menerima handphone nya dari tangan Jihoon "sambil dimakan by, ntar keburu dingin nggak enak"

 **NEVER TEAM (7)**

 **Koeanlin**

Ehh bangsaat

Siapa bilang gue mau bayarin

Nggak ada yang begituan

 **Theonly_Ong**

Gue yang bilang

Pelit banget sih lo

Baru taken kontrak sama k-swiss

Sama Clean parfume juga

 **KimJhwan**

Wihh lagi lancar nih bro

Masak nyumbang buat grup kita aja nggak kuat

 **HwangMH**

Kalo nggak mau gue sumpahin lo nggak dapet job lagi

Biar perusahaan yang mau jadiin lo model mereka pindah ke Hyunbin

 **Koeanlin**

Etdaah ngeri amat lo nyumpahinnya kak

Gara-gara Kak Ong ember banget nih

 **HwangMH**

Makanya dong cakeep

Bayarin liburan kita

 **Koeanlin**

Cih.. sok miskin semua lo pada

Gue sumpahin miskin beneran mampus

 **WoojinPark**

Bukannya sok miskin bro

Tapi hemat

Kan ada yang lebih mampu kayak lo

 **Koeanlin**

Kampreeeet

 **Theonly_Ong**

Kebanyakan bacot Lin

Tinggal bilang iya

 **Koeanlin**

Iya iya..Gue yang bayarin

Gini banget lo ke sepupu sendiri Kak

 **Theonly_Ong**

Gue kan pandai memanfaatkan situasi

 **Koeanlin**

Taaii

Ke Jeju aja tapi. Nggak pake Hawai Hawai an segala

Jihoon aja belum pernah gue ajakin ke Hawai

Mana mau gue bayarin lo pada ke Hawai

 **Jonghyun.K**

Jeju juga nggak apa-apa

 **WoojinPark**

Jeju juga nggak apa-apa (2)

 **HwangMH**

Jeju Juga nggak apa-apa (3)

 **Cutie Hwi**

Jeju Juga nggak apa-apa (4)

 **Theonly_Ong**

Jeju Juga nggak apa-apa (5)

 **KimJhwan**

Jeju juga nggak apa-apa (6)

 **Jonghyun.K**

Ntar gue bantuin juga Lin

Nggak usah takut bangkrut

 **Koeanlin**

Thanks Bang

Emang Cuma elo yang waras

 **TBC**

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA..

DITUNGGU FEEDBACK NYA YA YEOROBUN..

THANKS CHU~


	3. HOW IS NEVER FORMED

Kim Jonghyun tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Hwang Minhyun dan Ong Seongwu di kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tidak terlalu ramai karena memang sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah, mereka bertiga tertahan disini karena mengikuti kelas tambahan. Sebagai siswa kelas 12 atau angkatan akhir wajib mengikuti kelas tambahan guna menghadapi ujian nasional dan ujian seleksi masuk universitas. Saat ini mereka mendapat break lima belas menit sebelum harus bertarung dengan soal-soal latihan ujian nasional. Dua minggu lagi mereka melakukan ujian nasional, masa sekolah mereka selama tiga tahun dipertaruhkan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

Jonghyun yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya mengamati kedua gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang "Hyun, gue pengen deh bikin pengalaman berkesan sebelum lulus dari SMA 101"

"Gue kasih ide nih Jong. Mending lo bakar gazebo baru yang ada di taman deket perpus, pasti itu meninggalkan kesan mendalam buat guru-guru dan adik kelas" sahut Ong Seongwu, gadis tomboy yang lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya.

Jonghyun hanya menghela napas lelah mendengar saran temannya yang otaknya memang terlalu kreatif menjurus kriminal itu.

"Emangnya lo punya ide apaan?" tanya Minhyun pada Jonghyun yang terlihat melas itu.

"Kita bikin band yuk Hyun buat tampil di acara perpisahan nanti"

"Harusnya lo mikirin ujian nasional sama ujian masuk universitas, bukannya malah mikir mau bikin band segala"

"Gue kepikiran ini karena udah muak banget sama soal-soal itu Ong. Lo nggak bisa apa ngrusak acara gue buat ngerefresh otak gue" Jonghyun udah empet banget sama kelakuan Ong yang selalu bertentangan dengannya.

"Refresh otak apanya? Yang ada mah nambah nambahin beban pikiran otak" sahut Ong semakin pedas.

Minhyun hanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar, sampai dirasakannya ada lengan yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

"Ngapain Bin masih disekolah?" tanya Minhyun ketus pada Kwon Hyunbin, cowok yang tingginya saingan dengan tiang bendera sekolah mereka.

"Nungguin kamu kelas tambahan dong Ay" jawab Hyunbin yang kini sudah duduk disamping kanan Minhyun.

"Aku nggak minta ditungguin. Pulang sana" ucap Minhyun masih dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Yaudah sih, udah disini juga akunya" sahut Hyunbin sabar. Dia tahu kok Minhyun ketus karena masih kesal karena insiden kemarin. Fyi, Hyunbin ini seorang model yang biasa bergaya didepan kamera untuk mempromosikan produk ataupun jasa. Nah kemarin dia ada pemotrean untuk majalah bersama seorang gadis. Intinya, Minhyun cemburu karena melihat Hyunbin berpose dengen cewek lain.

"Kok malah kalian sih yang berantem" tanya Jonghyun semakin lelah.

"Udah cuekin aja si Hyunbin. Gimana tadi Jong? Mau bikin band? Boleh juga sih. Tapi kayak kata Ong tadi tuh, mana waktunya kan mepet. Tinggal tiga bulan lagi perpisahan"

"Wih mau bikin band Bang? Boleh dong gue join?" tanya Hyunbin antusias.

"Emang kamu gunanya apa di band kita? Bisa instrumen apa?" Minhyun menyambar dengan pedas.

"Ih ayang..kok jahat banget sama Ubin?" Hyunbin sekarang merangkul lengan Minhyun dan menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Minhyun, meski harus menunduk karena tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi.

"Jijik banget tolong" Ong melempar tisu bekas ngelap kuah sup yang tumpah di meja kearah rekan seagensinya. Hyunbin misuh-misuh karena tisu tersebut mengenai lengannya untung bukan wajah tampannya.

"Apasih Bin? Nggak usah nempel-nempel! Nempel aja sama cewek kemarin" omel Minhyun berusaha mendorong Hyunbin supaya melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Udah dong yang ngambeknya. Kemarin itukan Cuma sekedar profesionalitas, aku mah cintanya sama kamu aja" ucap Hyunbin tepat disamping telinga Minhyun.

Ong sama Jonghyun sudah muak melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang tidak tahu tempat. Nggak ngerti apa si Ong sedang jomblo dan sedang haus belaian, Jonghyun sih Cuma menghela napas sambil ngelus dada jadi kangen Minki yang ijin pulang karena sakit.

Minhyun sendiri wajahnya udah memerah karena malu "Ih udah lepasin. Rambutmu nih geli kena leherku" Minhyun yang rambut panjangnya kala itu sedang diikat ekor kuda membuat lehernya terekspos bebas dan rambut Hyunbin yang sedang bersandar dibahunya menusuk-nusuk ke leher dan telinganya.

Hyunbin menegakkan badannya dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu tangannya terangkat mengusap poni Minhyun dengan sayang.

"Hadeehh nasib Jomblo" Ong kembali menghela napas

"Nggak usah lebay deh lo kak. Kayak jomblo nggak pernah dibelai aja" sahut Hyunbin yang memang tahu kebiasaan Ong.

Ong segera mengalihkan pembicaraan "Yaudah gimana tadi idenya Jonghyun mau bikin band? Gue sih mau-mau aja. Tapi mending kita nyari orang yang udah punya skill aja biar latihannya nggak makan waktu lama. Gue jadi drummer deh"

"Wih kak Ong bisa main drum?" Hyunbin kembali takjub dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Emangnya lo?"

"Okedeh. Gue bisa jadi gitarisnya aja, lo jadi vokal aja Hyun suara lo kan oke" ucap Jonghyun.

"Yaudah oke. Buat nyari member lainnya ntar kita bahas lagi setelah ujian nasional kelar ya"

Jonghyun dan Ong mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Lalu mereka bertiga segera masuk kelas, meninggalkan Hyunbin yang berjanji akan menunggu Minhyun hingga selesai.

_ **NEVER_**

Jonghyun dan Minki tengah menyantap makan siang mereka didalam kelas. Jonghyun dan Minki tidak sekelas jadi Minki inisiatif menyatroni kelas Jonghyun untuk memakan bekal makan siang mereka berdua. Ini atas suruhan Ibu Minki yang peduli pada kesehatan anaknya, kata beliau menjelang ujian nasional lebih baik bawa bekal aja dari rumah guna menghindari masuknya zat micin berlebih yang menghambat kinerja otak. Minki mah iya iya aja tinggal bawa ini udah disiapin Mamanya.

"Ini punya kamu yang nggak ada tomatnya" Minki memberikan porsi tumis sayur tanpa tomat pada Jonghyun, hafal kalau kekasihnya anti dengan buah merah bulat itu.

"Aduh jadi nggak enak ngrepotin Mama, sampe dibikinin sendiri gini"

"Udah kecapin aja biar enak" ujar Minki garing sambil menyuap nasinya.

Jonghyun hanya memandang gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu dengan tatapan bosan "Aduh Ki, kamu kok ketularan garingnya Jaehwan sih"

"Weeeii..Ketahuan lagi ngomongin gue nih? Nggak heran sih, Charlie Puth mah maklum sering digosipin orang-orang karena kegantengan gue" Jaehwan yang memang teman sekelas Jonghyun memasuki kelas dan menghampiri duo sejoli yang sedang bersantap siang dengan syahdu.

"Gue nggak denger gue lagi makan" ucap Minki

"Ciiieee garing banget nih dek Minki" goda Jaehwan pada Minki sambil menjawil lengan Minki.

"Nggak usah nyolek-nyolek juga tapi" Jonghyun menepuk tangan Jaehwan.

"Hehehe sorry bos, khilaf dikit" Jaehwan cengengesan melihat Jonghyun yang biasanya kalem sedikit terusik "Btw, gue udah mikirin tawar lo kemarin"

"Hah? Tawaran apa?" Jonghyun menanggapi Jaehwan sembari menerima suapan udang goreng tepung dari Minki.

"Kemarin kan lo nawarin gue buat gabung di band lo. Nah karena gue temen yang baik hati dan tidak sombong gue mau deh bantuin lo buat nyumbangin suara emas gue dengan gabung di band lo"

"Ngapain sih kamu nawarin orang receh macem ini?" tanya Minki

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh mendengar candaan Minki yang terlampau jujur itu "Kapan deh gue nawarin lo? Gue Cuma cerita aja Jae"

"Alah suka nggak enak lo mah. Santai aja sama gue mah, gue orangnya peka dan pengertian kok. Dibalik curhatan lo kemarin itu tersimpan kode kalo lo pengen ngerekrut gue"

"Yaudah lah. Apa kata lo aja" Jonghyun pasrah menghadapi kelakuan Jaehwan.

"Kayaknya udang goreng tepungnya enak Min. Bagi dong"

"Nggak ada bagi-bagi. Ini semua buat Jonghyun, lo nggak lihat apa pacar gue tinggal tulang sama kentut doang tega-teganya lo mau minta"

"Iyadeh emang aku tinggal tulang sama kentut doang, kok mau-maunya kamu yang cantik ini sama aku yang tinggal tulang sama kentut?"

"Ya abis kamu ganteng sih. Terus perhatian banget sama aku. Kan aku jadi nggak kuaaaat" ucap Minki gemas.

Tawa Jonghyun berderai mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Digenggamnya tangan Minki yang bebas yang tidak memegang sumpit lalu dielusnya lembut buku-buku jarinya sambil tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah Minki.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas mendapat tontonan drama picisan gratis, lalu dia segera meraup sisa udang goreng tepung dari kotak bekal dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan pasangan dimabuk asmara yang masih belum sadar kalau mereka baru saja kemalingan.

Hingga..ketika Jaehwan sudah berada di koridor...

"KIM JAEHWAAAAANN!" teriakan maha dahsyat Minki terdengar.

 **_NEVER_**

 **Theonly_Ong**

OIII

OIII

Pret

Lin

Kuanlin

Alin ganteng..

 **Koeanlin**

Apa kak?

Nggak usah manggil Alin, Cuma Jihoon yang boleh.

 **Theonly_Ong**

Etdaah dasar bucin lo

 **Koeanlin**

Bdmt

To the point aja, mau ngomong apaan?

 **Theonly_Ong**

Gue mau bikin band nih

Bareng Minhyun sama Jonghyun

 **Koeanlin**

Haah?

Otak lo overdosis belajar ya?

Besok tuh lo ujian nasional, malah nglindur ngomongin band

 **Theonly_Ong**

Gue serius tai

Gue mau bikin band buat perform pas farewell party

 **Koeanlin**

Pikir dulu ujian lo besok

Malah mikir nggak penting lo

 **Theonly_Ong**

Heh, gue nggak butuh ceramah lo

Udah berasep nih pala gue mikir materi mulu

Pokoknya gue mau bikin band

 **Koeanlin**

Yaudah sih. Terserah lo

Hubungannya sama gue apa?

 **Theonly_Ong**

Gue mau lo join kita lah

Lo kan bisa main bass

Posisi bassisnya masih kosong Lin

 **Koeanlin**

Ogah

Nggak ada untungnya di gue

 **Theonly_Ong**

Emangnya lo ada hak nolak?

Gue kan nggak nawarin lo

Gue nyuruh lo buat join

 **Koeanlin**

Kebiasaan banget lo maksa-maksa gue

Nggak bisa apa hidup gue damai tanpa penindasan dari lo

 **Theonly_Ong**

Abisan kan gue sayang banget sama lo Lin

Pokoknya lo harus mau. Titik!

 **Koeanlin**

Taiii

Minta ijin sana sama pacar gue

 **Theonly_Ong**

Etdaah bucin

Apa-apa pacar

 **Koeanlin**

Bdmt

 **_NEVER_**

Minhyun dan Ong sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini hari terakhir ujian, akhirnya selesai sudah cobaan pertama tinggal cobaan kedua yaitu ujian masuk universitas satu minggu lagi. Minhyun dan Ong memutuskan pulang bersama naik subway alasan utamanya Hyunbin tidak masuk karena kelas 10 dan 11 diliburkan untuk ujian kelas 12, selain itu Hyunbin sedang ada job di Daegu selama tiga hari. Akhirnya Ong yang biasanya diantar jemput sopir pribadi lebih memilih untuk ikut Minhyun naik subway.

"Kak Ong! Kak Minhyun!"

Minhyun dan Ong menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihat sosok cowok yang tidak begitu tinggi berlari kearah mereka. Cowok itu berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka dengan napas yang terengah, sedangkan dua cewek lainnya masih memperhatikan mencoba mengenali orang dihadapannya.

"Ngg.. Lo Park Woojin bukan? Temen sekelasnya Jihoon kan?" tanya Ong lamat-lamat ketika mengenali siswa didepannya.

"Iya Kak. Aku Woojin temennya pacar sepupu kak Ong"

"Etdaah ribet amat" sahut Ong

"Ada apa ya dek?" tanya Minhyun

"Itu Kak, kata Bang Jaehwan kalian mau bikin band ya buat perform di acara farewell party nanti? gue bisa join nggak kak?"

"Oh iya gue baru inget, lo pernah ikut busking sama Jaehwan nggak sih?"

Minhyun menggali ingatannya tentang Jaehwan yang sering ikut busking bareng komunitas pecinta musik, kalo nggak salah dia pernah lihat si Woojin ini bareng Jaehwan di postingan instagram seseorang.

"Iya Kak hehehe"

"Yaudah gini aja... eh eh" Ong berseru heboh ketika melihat sepasang muda dan mudi berboncengan naik motor "Jonghyun! OIII! KIM JONGHYUN!"

Ternyata Kim Jonghyun yang tengah membonceng kekasih hatinya untuk pulang, Jonghyun yang merasa terpanggil menghentikan motornya disamping gerombolan kecil itu. Jonghyun hanya membuka helm nya tanpa turun dari motor, bahkan Minki saja masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat diperut Jonghyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini nih ada yang mau ngomong" ucap Minhyun sambil mengode pada Woojin untuk ngomong langsung ke Jonghyun.

"Itu Bang, gue mau join band lo buat perform di farewell party. Lumayan bisa gitar gue"

"Tahu dari Jaehwan ya gue mau bikin band?" tanya Jonghyun yang rupanya mengenali siapa Park Woojin.

"Iya Bang"

"Yaudah boleh. Ntar kalau ada kabar lagi gue hubungin" ucapnya pada Woojin "Ada lagi yang mau diomongin?" mendapat gelengan dari Woojin Jonghyun menatap kedua sahabatnya yang hanya balas menatap "Yaudah gue duluan ya. Hati-hati dijalan Minhyun sama Ong"

"Bye Bye Minhyuniee Ongiieee" teriak Minki sambil melambaikan tangan pada Minhyun dan Ong ketika Jonghyun sudah mengegas motornya menjauh.

 **_NEVER_**

Ong Seongwu memasuki rumah mewah yang selalu terlihat sepi itu. tanpa mengetuk pintu dia membuka daun pintu yang terbuat kokoh dari kayu jati asli. Dia melangkahkan kakinya hingga menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat seorang gadis manis tengah duduk di sofa dengan setoples kue kering dipangkuannya.

"Loh dek Jihoon?" sapa Ong sedikit kaget melihat Jihoon di rumah sepupunya. Sedikit doang kok kan udah jelas hubungan Jihoon sama Kuanlin apa, jadi kalo pacar saling main ke rumah masing-masing kan wajar.

"Eh kak Ong? Silakan duduk Kak Ong" Jihoon berdiri untuk menyalami Ong, tapi malah mendapat pelukan dari Ong.

"Ih kamu kok makin lucu aja siihhh" ucap Ong gemas sambil mencubit pipi chubby Jihoon yang selalu merah alami itu. Ong kalau sama Jihoon emang kadang suka pake aku-kamu dan bakal jadi soft banget, soalnya Jihoon anaknya manis dan ngegemesin.

"Hehehehe" Jihoon hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi dan pasrah pipinya diuyel-uyel Ong.

"Lo sendiri? Kuanlin kemana?" Ong mengamati rumah mewah yang tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Kuanlin memang tinggal hanya dengan kakak perempuannya yang sekarang pasti sedang berkerja, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menetap di Taiwan. Ong sendiri adalah sepupu dari pihak Ibu Kuanlin yang orang Korea, sebagai anak tunggal dia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama sepupunya.

Mereka sekarang sudah duduk berdampingan sambil menyaksikan film yang terputar di layar datar "Ke kamar mandi Kak. Mau main sama Alin ya Kak?" tanya Jihoon.

Ong selalu tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan manis untuk sepupunya yang slengekan itu, maka dari itu dia sering menggoda Kuanlin dengan memanggil nya menggunakan petname dari kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, main dirumah aja kok tapi, mau ngomongin sesuatu juga" Ong tahu bahwa main yang dimaksud Jihoon mungkin main bersama teman-teman model yang lain.

"Ngapain lo Kak?" ucap Kuanlin yang sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Dasar nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama yang lebih tua. Bukannya ditawarin minum kek"

"Eh iya bentar Kak" Jihoon sudah berdiri untuk mengambilkan Ong minum, tapi tangannya ditahan Kuanlin hingga dia kembali duduk dan Kuanlin merangkul bahu Jihoon ketika dirinya sudah duduk disamping Jihoon.

"Udah nggak usah by, biar Kak Ong ambil sendiri" ucapnya lembut pada Jihoon "Nggak usah kayak orang lain lo disini Kak"

"Hahaha iya dek, gue kalo mau minum bisa ngambil sendiri kok. Biar gue kuras sekalian air minumnya si cungkring ini"

"Ada perlu apa kesini? Ganggu quality time gue sama Chubby gue aja" yang berpikiran Kuanlin manggil Jihoon by itu dari kata baby mah salah, nyatanya by itu kependekan dari Chubby hahaha

"Ih nggak sopan" Jihoon menepuk pelan perut datar Kuanlin

"Dia emang nggak ada sopan sopannya dek. Btw, gue kesini mau nagih janji lo"

"Haah? Janji apaan? Gue nggak ngerasa ngejanjiin lo apapun"

"Itu yang lo janji mau join band gue"

"Ya Tuhan. Lo serius? Gue kirain otak lo emang lagi _hang_ saat itu Kak"

"Band apaan Kak Ong?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Itu dek gue, Minhyun, Jonghyun, Jaehwan mau bikin band buat perform di farewell party nanti. Oh ya temen lo yang gingsul yang bisa main gitar itu juga gabung kok"

"Woojin?" Jihoon langsung menebak ketika mendengar kata gingsul.

"Iya, tinggal si cungkring ini yang sok ruwet"

"Nah itu katanya Woojin udah ikut, kan udah ada gitarisnya juga ngapain lagi gue gabung? Ogah banget gue ikut yang begituan"

"Dia mah nggak jago main bass. Lagian lo kan ada pengalaman jadi bassist pas SMP. Kenapa sekarang anti sih?"

"Loh, kamu pernah ngeband pas SMP, Lin?" tanya Jihoon kaget.

"Iya by. Kalo dulu kan motivasi gue ikut band buat ngegebet cewek-cewek, kan jaman SMP cewek-cewek seneng sama cowok band tuh. Nah, kalo sekarang mah gue udah taken Kak" jawab Kuanlin pada Ong dan membuahkan dengusan malas dari Jihoon.

"Emang dasar kardus baygon lo. Pokoknya lo harus mau join!"

"Aduh Kak bukannya apa-apa nih, jadwal aku tuh udah padet banget. Sekolah, ekskul basket, belum lagi job modelling, terus tambah lagi mau ngeband?"

"Gue juga sekolah kok malah ini lagi musim ujian, gue juga model. Dan lagi ini kan Cuma buat tiga bulan, setelah farewell party juga nggak ada lagi Lin" nada suara Ong sudah mulai melembut membuat Kuanlin kicep juga.

"Kamu gimana by? Kamu rela nggak aku ikut band?" tanya Kuanlin sambil menggenggam tangan Jihoon mengaitkan jari jemari mereka.

"Hah? Kok aku? Kan kamu yang ngejalanin"

"Kan nanti kalo aku ikut band quality time kita jadi berkurang. Ada jadwal eksul basket, modelling terus band juga. Pasti kita jarang jalan bareng deh. Kamu rela? Emang bisa nahan kangen?"

"Ih apasih?" pipi Jihoon semakin memerah "yang penting kamu bisa jaga kesehatan sama hati kamu sih aku nggak apa-apa"

"utututu manisnyaaa" Kuanlin sudah memeluk Jihoon dan mendekap kepala gadis itu ke dadanya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Ong tersenyum manis melihat interaksi kedua insan itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sepupunya yang slengekan, bandel dan sedikit urakan bisa dapat gadis yang lurus seperti Jihoon. Tapi dalam hati Ong setuju bahwa Kuanlin yang mudah terseret arus butuh gadis yang berpendirian kuat dan bisa membimbing dan selalu mengingatkan adiknya itu, dan sifat Jihoon adalah jawaban dari sifat Kuanlin.

Dilain tempat pada waktu yang sama.

Minhyun sedang main ke rumah tetangganya yang bernama Kang Dongho, sebenarnya Minhyun, Jonghyun dan Dongho selalu bersama sejak TK, SD, SMP, tapi saat SMA Dongho memilih sekolah berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi mereka masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, secara mereka bertetangga seperti saat ini Minhyun memilih mengunjungi sahabatnya itu.

"Mana Daehwi?" tanya Minhyun pada Dongho yang asyik baca Komik.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga, TV dihadapan mereka menyala menampilkan acara gosip tentang selebriti.

"Di kamar kali" jawab Dongho.

Lee Daehwi adalah anak dari kerabat keluarga Dongho, dia baru saja pindah dari LA. Dia pindah ke Korea karena ingin meneruskan sekolah di Korea sambil mengejar idolanya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tetap tinggal di LA, maka dari itu Daehwi dititipkan di rumah keluarga Dongho. Daehwi juga sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Minhyun, masih kelas 10.

"Cuma berdua doang lo? Ati-ati khilaf"

"Emangnya gue kayak pacar lo yang kelebihan kalsium. Eh salah, elo ding yang kelebihan hormon"

BUUKK! Minhyun menonjok lengan Dongho dengan keras.

"Mulut lo! Gue juga masih tau batas kali"

"HAHAHHAHA" Dongho hanya tertawa

"Eh Ho, Gue mau bikin band bareng Jonghyun nih"

"EH? KAK MINHYUN MAU BIKIN BAND?"

Yang ngegas tadi bukan Dongho kok, tapi Daehwi yang bergabung dengan keduanya dan mendengar ucapan Minhyun tersebut.

"Iya, Hwi. Gue, Jonghyun, Ong, Jaehwan, Woojin anggotanya. Mau ikut perform di farewell party Hwi" Minhyun menjelaskan pada Daehwi yang manggut-manggut imut "Lo bisa gabung nggak Ho? Kita masih belum dapet bassist nih"

"Yaelah Hyun, nggak ada waktu gue. Gue aja jadi panitia farewell party di sekolah gue"

"Demi apa? Lo kan udah lengser dari jabatan Ketua OSIS. Lagian udah tinggal lulus ini" Minhyun kaget.

"Bangsat emang. Panitia nya masih bocah dan nggak ada yang becus akhirnya gue ditunjuk buat jadi supervisor" keluh Dongho.

Minhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Dongho prihatin akan nasib temannya itu.

"Kalo Daehwi gabung boleh nggak Kak? Daehwi bisa main piano Kak.."

"Ngg..gimana ya Hwi, nanti Kakak omongin sama yang lain dulu deh, kan kita butuhnya bassist. Kalo kakak pribadi mah boleh-boleh aja, tinggal tanya tuh sama si Dongho boleh nggak"

"Kak Dongho, Daehwi boleh gabung band Kak Minhyun ya? Boleh kan Kak?"

Dongho yang diberi rengekan imut dan tatapan melas dari Daehwi mana bisa taha. Tubuhnya aja gede, sangar kalo hati mah alus lembut kayak cotton candy..

Kira-kira begitulah, bagaimana awal mula persahabatan tujuh orang yang berbeda sifat, umur dan gender itu...

 **TBC**

Chapter ini lumayan panjang, semoga nggak bosan dan ngantuk ya. Soalnya karakternya lumayan banyak dan pengen nyeritain mereka secara detail meski kayaknya juga nggak detail banget hahaha..

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa feedback nya.. Thanks Chu~


	4. RUMIT

Ong Seongwu tengah duduk melihat hasil fotonya beberapa saat lalu, sesekali dia berdiskusi dengan asisten fotrogafer. Sedangkan adik sepupunya sedang bergaya di depan kamera di tengah set. Kali ini Ong dan Kuanlin mendapat proyek bersama untuk menjadi model iklan salah satu brand pakaian terkenal, mereka tengah mempromosikan koleksi musim gugur mereka. Oleh karena itu tubuh langsing semampainya dibalut oleh hoodie berwarna lime dan skinny jeans warna hitam.

Kuanlin menghampiri Ong, sekarang gilirannya untuk melihat hasil pose-posenya.

"Your pictures turn out really great" puji Ong.

Kuanlin hanya tersenyum pongah dan mengamati gambar-gambarnya di monitor besar itu. Ong yang kesal karena melihat senyuman Kuanlin, menjulurkan tangannya dan menoyor kepala adiknya itu.

"Aishh~ You mess my hair" rutuknya kesal dan Ong tersenyum puas berhasil membuat Kuanlin kesal.

Setelah itu mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa, mereka sedang break sejenak karena set masih harus ditata untuk sesi akhir foto. Di sesi akhir, giliran mereka berdua untuk berpose bersama. Kuanlin tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, kentara sekali sedang berbalas pesan dengan Jihoon. Sedangkan Ong juga sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sibuk scrolling feed instagram nya.

"Lin, liburan kita ntar stay nya di villa lo?" tanya Ong

Kuanlin sedang berpose didepan front camera nya, lalu berkutat sebentar dengan ponselnya "Iya. Lo pikir ada alasan lain kenapa gue milih Jeju"

"Tsk, emang dasar pelit lo"

"Itu namanya hemat Kak. Udah mending gue tanggung transport kita semua, bisa beneran bangkrut gue bayarin penginapan juga"

"Yaelah. Nggak mungkin lo bangkrut. Uang dari Om, tante, kakak lo pasti masih ngalir kan"

"Sejak kerja gue nggak pernah pake uang dari mereka Kak, tetep utuh di tabungan. Pengennya duitnya gue balikin lagi ke mereka tapi masih bingung gimana caranya, kan nggak mungkin gue balikin mentah gitu"

Ong tertegun menatap Kuanlin yang ternyata sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Gila ya, segininya banget pengaruh Jihoon di hidup lo"

Kuanlin tertawa bangga mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut "Btw, lo jadi ngajak Bang Daniel nggak? Mau gue pesenin tiket pesawat, tapi lo belum ngasih kepastian ke gue"

Ong terdiam dan pandangannya sedikit menerawang ketika nama Daniel disebut.

"Kak, malah nglamun lo. Jadi ikut nggak si kremes? Kalo nggak ikut mah gue untung, berkurang satu orang beban gue"

"Gue belum ngasih tahu Daniel"

"Yaelah, gimana sih lo? Tinggal empat hari lagi kita berangkat nih"

"Belum nemu waktu yang tepat,Lin"

"Etdaah. Waktu yang tepat tuh yang kayak gimana? Alasan lo sama aja pas gue tanya status lo sama dia apa?"

Ong lagi-lagi terdiam, dan Kuanlin menghembuskan napas pelan melihat kakak sepupunya tiba-tiba jadi melankolis.

"Abis ini mampir _triple six_ lah" ucap Kuanlin.

Ong mendongak menatap Kuanlin, lalu menatap jam pada handphone nya. Pukul delapan malam, kemungkinan mereka akan selesai pemotretan menjelang tengah malam. Dan sekarang adiknya malah mengajaknya ke _triple six._

"Jihoon?" Ong bertanya karena sekarang Kuanlin tinggal seapartemen dengan gadis manis itu, dan adik sepupunya malah meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian disana.

"Gue udah bilang pulang tengah malam, jadi gue suruh supaya nggak usah nungguin gue pulang"

Ong menggelengkan kepalanya "Kalian udah kayak pasangan suami istri aja"

 **_NEVER_**

Triple six (666) club, Gangnam.

Kuanlin dan Ong duduk disalah satu kursi di dalam club, di meja depan mereka terdapat beberapa kaleng bir dan botol soju. Beberapa gadis nampak ingin menghampiri meja mereka, namun tatapan dingin Kuanlin menghentikan mereka.

"Lo akan dibunuh Jihoon kalau dia tahu lo menginjakkan kaki disini" ucap Ong sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantiknya dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Tsk, she won't. She will kill me if i am drunk, and i won't make myself drunk tonight"

"Hah, lihat aja ntar" cemooh Ong sembari menawarkan rokok pada Kuanlin, sedangkan di bibirnya sudah ada sebatang rokok yang menyala.

"No, thanks. Suit yourself" tolak Kuanlin. Dia memang hanya merokok di kesempatan tertentu, misalnya saat gathering agensi dan berkumpul dengan model senior yang menawarinya rokok, maka akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia menolaknya.

Kuanlin membuka kaleng bir dan menyesapnya langsung dari kalengnya.

"So, ada apa antara lo dan Daniel? Kenapa sekedar ngajak dia liburan aja lo galau gini"

Ong menghisap rokoknya dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, matanya terpejam dan punggungnya bersandar lemah pada punggung sofa.

"You know, It is not easy. Never be easy" ucapnya lemah.

Untung Kuanlin duduk tepat disampingnya, sehingga suaranya masih terdengar dan posisi meja yang berada dipojok membuat musik tidak sekeras biasanya. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik kakaknya yang terpejam, seperti orang menahan sakit.

"I don't even know how it starts. I just realized when I've fallen too deep and coudn't find the way out. It feels so suffocating"

"If it was hurt this bad, why won't you just go back to the start like you always do" suara Kuanlin begitu lembut hampir seperti membujuk.

"It's not easy either. Too precious to let go, too scared to move forward"

 **_NEVER_**

 _Ong Seongwu, mahasiswi semester satu jurusan ilmu komunikasi KAIST UNIVERSITY. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hampir mayoritas mahasiswa mengenalnya meski dia baru belajar di kampus itu selama tiga bulan. Selain karena dia seorang model, dia juga seorang social butterfly yang aktif di banyak UKM. Wajahnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang supel menjadi faktor utama kenapa dia punya teman di setiap departemen. Hidupnya tidak pernah sepi, sekelilingnya selalu ada teman yang berganti-ganti._

 _Tapi siapa sangka si social butterfly adalah orang yang kesepian di tengah keramaian. Social butterfly yang selalu mengumbar senyum secerah mentari pagi namun hatinya ternyata dingin dan membeku. Jika kalian sedikit lebih jeli pasti akan tahu, jika dari banyak temannya mereka hanya tahu bahwa dia seorang model, mahasiswi ilmu komunikasi, aktif di berbagai UKM, punya sepupu yang tak kalah populernya dan berbagai informasi umum lainnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa makanan favoritnya, atau apakah harinya baik saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Karena meski dia menerima semua orang disekitarnya, dia tidak pernah membuka hatinya. Baik untuk pertemanan ataupun percintaan. Dia tidak akan mengikutsertakan hatinya di setiap tindakannya. Hanya otaknya lah yang bekerja, jika dia baik kepada orang lain maka dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang serupa._

 _Jonghyun dan Minhyun adalah beberapa orang yang berhasil mengenalnya lebih dalam, karena pertemanan mereka semasa SMA. Dan hanya Kuanlin lah yang memahaminya luar dalam. Karena Ong Seongwu merasa dia dan sepupunya itu serupa meski tak sama. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tua mereka. Mereka mengandalkan satu sama lain semasa mereka tumbuh. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, menakdirkan mereka kehilangan sosok orang tua. Bedanya, Kuanlin mempunyai Kakak perempuan dan orang tuanya masih sempat menanyakan kabar anaknya meski lewat telepon. Sedangkan Ong hanya sebatang kara dan hanya digelimangi harta. Tidak ada yang memberinya pelukan selamat tidur, tidak ada yang menanyakan apakah harinya di sekolah menyenangkan. Dan semuanya diperparah ketika dia ujian nasional saat SMP, orang tuanya sepakat bercerai dan Ayah Ibu nya akan menikah dengan kekasih masing-masing. Diantara kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya, atau sekedar bertanya apakah hatinya baik-baik saja? Sejak saat itu dia menutup hatinya dari segala bentuk hubungan._

 _Saat kelas 10, dia masuk agensi model dan dia mendapat pelarian atas rasa kesepiannya. Dia mulai mengenal alkohol, mengenal rokok dan dunia malam. Karena baginya setidaknya sekitarnya terasa ramai meski hatinya tetap sepi. Banyak pria yang mendekatinya dan dia tidak menghindar, tidak sekalipun. Dia memberikan apa yang mereka mau darinya. Kecupan, ciuman, lumatan, belaian itu hal yang biasa dilakukannya kepada pria yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Karena terkadang dia membutuhkannya saat alkohol dan nikotin tidak bisa mengobati rasa sepinya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak menggunakan hatinya. Ketika si pria meminta kejelasan, dia hanya akan berkata._

 _"Apa begitu penting? Status? Kalo kita bisa melakukan apa yang orang pacaran lakukan, untuk apa status? Gue bukan cewek ribet kayak cewek lain yang baru mau dicium kalau status udah jelas. Dan bagi gue status itu nggak penting"_

 _Hingga saat suatu sore dia melihat sesosok cowok dengan rambut pink tengah unjuk aksi b-boy nya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dadanya bidang dan bahunya lebar nampak dapat diandalkan menjadi tumpuan. Dia tertarik karena proporsi tubuhnya begitu bagus, tidak seperti Kuanlin yang meski tinggi tapi masuk jajaran cowok cungkring. Hingga matanya menangkap bahwa cowok tadi bersama dengan cewek yang begitu familiar di matanya. Dia berjalan mendekati dua manusia itu._

 _"Park Jihoon?" sapanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Bagaimana bisa kekasih adiknya bersama dengan pria lain, dan mereka terlihat akrab dan intim. Tangan Jihoon melingkari lengan si cowok berbahu lebar dan si cowok itu sesekali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jihoon._

 _'OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THAT A RABBIT TEETH I JUST SAW?' pekik batin Ong Seongwu._

 _"Loh Kak Ong?" sapa Jihoon kaget namun nampak senang saat melihatnya "Kak Ong member street dance ini juga?"_

 _"Iya dek. Lo ngapain disini?" tanyanya dengan mata melirik si cowok dengan penasaran dan dibalas dengan senyum cerah dari si cowok._

 _"Nemenin kakak sepupuku Kak Ong. Dia baru pindah dari Busan terus bingung pengen nyari komunitas street dance gitu. Kalau tahu Kak Ong ikut yang beginian mah aku nggak bakal repot deh" sungut Jihoon "Oiyaa, kenalin Kak. Dia juga satu kampus lho sama Kak Ong"_

 _"Oh ya?" Ong sedikit kaget seraya menerima uluran tangan si cowok berbahu lebar tadi._

 _"Iya, kenalin Kang Daniel. Jurusan sastra Inggris KAIST UNIVERSITY" ucapnya masih kental dengan aksen Busan._

 _"Ong Seongwu. Ilmu komunikasi"_

 _"Aku pernah melihatmu di kampus. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seongwu" ucap Daniel lagi-lagi dengan senyum lebarnya yang mempertontonkan gigi kelincinya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Ong Seongwu yang supel tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya memberikan senyum kecil yang terlihat kaku. Karena dia terpesona pada senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus dan sepenuh hati, seolah si pemberi senyum tidak pernah mengenal kejamnya dunia._

 **_NEVER_**

Kuanlin memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati karena dia sedang merangkul Ong Seongwu yang mabuk berat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan dia baru saja pulang dari club. Dengan diantar taksi, Kuanlin akhirnya memutuskan bahwa lebih baik membawa kakak sepupunya ke apartemen miliknya daripada memulangkannya ke rumah kosong milik sepupunya itu.

Dia memasuki kamarnya dan dibaringkannya tubuh Ong dikasurnya kemudian dilepasnya hoodie dan sepatunya. Diusapnya lembut rambut kakaknya dengan pandangan nanar, dan dikecupnya kening Ong.

"Jaljayo"

Kemudian Kuanlin memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai dia kembali membuka lemari dan mengambil selimut tambahan dan bantal lalu menuju sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Saat tengah menata tempat tidurnya untuk malam ini, dia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Kuanlin ketika melihat Jihoon keluar dari kamar dengan muka ngantuk dan rambut acak-acakan.

"denger berisik" jawabnya dengan serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Maaf, aku bangunin kamu jadinya" ucap Kuanlin sambil mencoba merapikan rambut Jihoon yang mencuat ke segala arah.

"Hngg. napa tidur... sini?" Jihoon menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Kuanlin, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia ngantuk karena kalimatnya yang nggak lengkap.

"Ada Kak Ong di kamar aku. udah sana balik ke kamar, tidur. Masih ngantuk banget ini kamu" Kuanlin mengusap punggung Jihoon yang dilapisi piyama bermotif fauna-fauna lucu.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Jihoon, Kuanlin menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon pelan "By, tidur di kamar sana jangan disini. Nanti badanmu sakit semua"

"Hngg...kamu...kamar...sakit..nanti"

"Aduh, kamarku ada Kak Ong By. Masa aku tidur disana?"

"Kamar aku.."

Kuanlin kaget mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Meski mereka mulai tinggal serumah empat bulan ini, sejak Kuanlin akan ujian nasional, mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing dan belum pernah tidur sekamar apalagi seranjang.

"Hah? Tidur di kamar kamu?"

"Hngg..nanti..Alin..akit.."

Kuanlin sedang dilema, Jihoon sudah ngantuk banget dan memeluk dirinya erat sekali. Mau diajak ngobrol juga udah nggak mungkin. Akhirnya diangkatnya tubuh montok kekasihnya dalam gendongan koala dan dibawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya hati-hati, lalu dia ikut berbaring disampingnya. Jihoon kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuanlin dan ndusel di dada Kuanlin.

"Lin...buk?"

"HAH? Kamu ngomong apa By?" tanya Kuanlin heran. Kayaknya yang mabuk tadi Kak Ong, kok yang omongannya kayak orang mabuk Jihoon sih.

"Kak Ong, mabuk?"

"Iya. Lagi ada masalah"

"..salah pa?"

"Biasalah By, cinta" Kuanlin masih meladeni ucapan Jihoon yang semakin tidak jelas dan menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu agar cepat terlelap.

"..inta Alin"

Kuanlin tersenyum lebar mendengar _sleepy confession_ dari kekasihnya itu. "Cinta kamu juga, Park Jihoon" dikecupnya puncak kepala Jihoon, dipeluknya lebih erat tubuh _fluffy_ kekasihnya ketika dia tidak mendengar jawaban lagi dari Jihoon

 **_NEVER_**

 _Ong Seongwu tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah coffee shop bersama Kang Daniel, sepupu Jihoon. Mereka baru saja selesai gathering dengan member street dance lainnya. Mereka menjadi dekat setelah beberapa kali bertemu di acara street dance dan saling sapa di kampus. Hingga akhirnya hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk nongkrong di kafe._

 _"Dan, kenapa ngrubah warna rambut deh? Padahal yang pink kemarin lucuuu" Ong ingin menanyakan ini sejak melihat warna rambut Daniel yang sudah berubah dari pink menjadi coklat karamel._

 _"Nah itu, aku nggak mau dipanggil lucu. Ganteng gini masa kesannya jadi imut-imut"_

 _Ong terkekeh "Yang kemarin juga ganteng kok. Kalau sekarang lo tambah ganteng, bikin gue kesel"_

 _"Kenapa? Kamu takut naksir aku? hahaha"_

 _"Udah naksir kali gue. Kesel karena yang suka lo makin banyak, makin banyak pula saingan gue"_

 _Daniel hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ong yang blak-blakan._

 _"Tapi serius, kayaknya nggak ada cowok yang bisa ngewarnai rambutnya pink dan still looks hot as fuck like you did"_

 _"Iya iya, aduh jadi malu aku dipuji terus" Daniel menangkup pipinya membuat Ong tertawa kencang "Aku nggak tahu kalo kamu doyan yang pahit-pahit" Daniel mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengomentari pesanan Ong yaitu ice americano dan black mocca cake, sedangkat dirinya sendiri memesan frappucino strawberry dan tiramisu._

 _Ong hanya menggedikkan bahunya "Nggak terlalu pahit kok" ...'masih lebih pahit hidup gue'_

 _Daniel mengamati Ong yang sejenak tadi wajahnya nampak murung namun mungkin hanya perasaannya, karena sekarang gadis itu tengah menyedot ice americano dengan semangat "Btw, popping mu tadi keren banget. Kamu udah lama ya tertarik sama dance?"_

 _"Ngg..sejak SMP. Awalnya sih Cuma ikut-ikut niruin di TV, tapi akhirnya ikut club dance gitu setahunan sih. Kalo lo, kenapa milih b-boy?"_

 _"Dikenalin sama guru SMA. Aku tuh nggak niat banget sekolah, nggak ada hasrat buat belajar. Satu-satunya yang bikin semangat tuh Cuma pelajaran bahasa inggris sama klub dance di sekolah. Trus wali kelasku yang tahu kalau aku nggak bakal jadi apa-apa kalau dibiarin, akhirnya ngenalin aku ke kelompok b-boy gitu. Yah akhirnya ginilah"_

 _"Tapi lo berhasil masuk KAIST jurusan sastra inggris pula"_

 _"Kamu tahu nggak alasan aku suka bahasa inggris?" Daniel mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan bertanya dengan nada berbisik._

 _Ong ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat "Apa alasannya?"_

 _Daniel mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ong, dan si gadis otomatis memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses "karena aku suka harry potter"_

 _Ong terkejut mendengar jawaban yang tidak disangkanya "DEMI APA? HARRY POTTER? PENYIHIR YANG PUNYA LUKA BENTUK SAMBARAN KILAT ITU?"_

 _Daniel tertawa mendapat respon heboh dari Ong, "iya yang itu. kamu tahu juga rupanya"_

 _Dan Ong Seongwu tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa tahan membicarakan fiksi dengan orang lain selama berjam-jam. Membicarakan mantra-mantra khayalan dan mencobanya pada satu sama lain dan bertingkah bodoh ketika mantra itu mengenai dirinya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa kehancurannya dimulai sejak saat itu._

 **_NEVER_**

 _Pertemuan yang awalnya hanya terjadi ketika gathering street dance, merembet ke pertemuan selanjutnya yang lebih sering disengaja karena memang mereka ingin bertemu bukan berlabel kebetulan dan mumpung ketemu sekalian jalan lagi. Makan siang di kantin kampus, makan malam di kedai bibimbap atau bahkan nonton film di bioskop. Dan sekarang status Daniel perlahan berubah dari teman satu komunitas menjadi sopir pribadi Ong. Tak jarang Daniel mengantar dan menjemput Ong yang harus bepergian ke luar kota untuk pemotretan, seperti saat ini._

 _Pukul satu dini hari dan mereka berdua masih didalam mobil yang dikemudikan Daniel, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul dari Ilsan._

 _"Maaf ya, jadi ngrepotin kamu malem-malem gini" ucap Ong, dia ikut menggunakan aku-kamu karena Daniel kukuh tetap menggunakan aku-kamu padanya._

 _"Nevermind. Nggak mungkin juga aku biarin kamu naik taksi jam segini"_

 _"Kamu tadi ijin nggak ke paman bibimu? Nggak apa-apa pulang jam segini?" tanya Ong yang tahu Daniel kan memang tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Jihoon, katanya sampai dia terbiasa tinggal di Seoul. Rencananya, semester 3 nanti Daniel pindah ke apartemen dekat kampus._

 _"Tadi aku emang lagi main di rumah temen, gampang lah nanti nginep di rumah temenku aja"_

 _"Nginep di rumahku aja. Banyak kamar kosong kok, kecuali kalau kamu memang milih sekamar sama aku"_

 _Daniel tertawa pelan "Not tonight, okay?"_

 _Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam keheningan hanya suara musik blues dari speaker mobil yang bervolume pelan. Hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah Ong, seorang satpam membukakan gerbang ketika dia melihat Ong berada di kursi penumpang. Selanjutnya mereka melangkah memasuki rumah yang tidak berpenghuni, karena pembantu rumah tangganya hanya datang ketika pagi hingga siang hari dan tidak menginap di rumahnya._

 _"Nih, kamarnya. Kamu istirahat aja dulu. Aku ambilin pakaian ganti bentar"_

 _Ong Seongwu segera berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Daniel yang masi mengamati sekeliling kamar itu. Tidak lama, Ong kembali sambil membawa celana training dan kaos lengan pendek._

 _"Punya Kuanlin. Tapi mungkin kekecilan sih kaosnya, bahumu lebar gini. Tapi dipake Kuanlin masih kebesaran sih, moga aja masih bisa kamu pake"_

 _Daniel menerima celana dan kaos itu dari Ong "Makasih"_

 _Daniel berbalik hendak menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar namun tangan Ong menahan lengan Daniel, Daniel kembali menghadap Ong dan terkejut ketika Ong mengecup bibirnya. Hanya kecupan kecil tanpa lumatan, Ong menempelkan bibirnya sedikit lama dan melepasnya meski dia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dan matanya masih tertutup, menunggu reaksi Daniel. Sedangkan Daniel masih mematung mengamati wajah Ong Seongwu dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah itu begitu indah layaknya sebuah pahatan yang maha kuasa, sempat terlintas dibenak Daniel bahwa mungkin yang Maha Kuasa berniat pamer ketika menciptakan Ong Seongwu, pamer kepada makhluknya yang lain bahwa Dia kuasa menciptakan manusia seindah ini. Alisnya terlukis rapi tanpa pulasan pensil alis, matanya yang terpejam dihiasi bulu mata alami yang lentik yang menyentuh pipinya. hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis dan pipi mulus yang dihiasi tiga titik kecil yang mempermanis keseluruhan keindahan Ong Seongwu._

 _Daniel menyentuh lembut tiga konstelasi bintang itu lalu tangannya beralih ke dagunya yang runcing, memejamkan mata dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir itu. Daniel melumatnya lembut dengan tempo yang pelan, tanpa permainan lidah._

 _Ong Seongwu menggigil dalam ciuman itu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada orang yang menciumnya seperti Kang Daniel. Dalam ciuman itu dia bisa merasakan bahwa dia begitu dihargai dan dipuja. Daniel menciumnya begitu lembut seolah takut melukainya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, hatinya merasa hangat seolah dia sudah mendamba ciuman ini sejak lama.._

 **_NEVER_**

 _Triple six (666) club, Gangnam._

 _Ong tengah duduk menempel pada Daniel, bahkan sebelah kakinya sudah berada di pangkuan Daniel. Sebenarnya Ong tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman seagensinya, lalu dia tidak sengaja melihat Daniel bersama teman-temannya akhinya dia memutuskan menghampirinya. Akhirnya disinilah mereka, duduk berdua di salah satu meja dengan berbotol-botol alkohol yang telah kosong._

 _"Danyeeel" Ong menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Daniel, sesekali memberikan kecupan di leher Daniel._

 _Daniel yang masih belum terlalu mabuk hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

 _"Danyeeel, take me... I want you" racau Ong yang sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuan Daniel dan melumat bibir Daniel dengan bergairah._

 _Daniel memeluk pinggang Ong erat karena takut gadis itu akan terjungkal ke belakang, dia membalas ciuman itu dengan sama eratnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Ong, Daniel menggendongnya didepan dan segera membooking salah satu kamar yang tersedia di club itu._

 _Daniel membaringkan Ong di kasur, Ong yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daniel segera mencium bibir Daniel dengan rakus. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, Daniel merespon seluruh rangsangan Ong dengan sama bergairahnya. Sekarang dia tengah melukis dileher Ong._

 _"nghhh.. Danhh..take me nowhh"_

 _Mendengar desahan Ong, Daniel seakan dilempar kembali ke kenyataan. Dia memandang Ong yang tengah terlentang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan gusar, dia menghela napas menyesal hampir hilang kendali._

 _"Danyeeel"_

 _Daniel menghela napas dan menatap Ong._

 _"I won't take you now"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I don't want to be like others"_

 _Ong nampak menatap Daniel bingung, "I know what kind of person you are. I know you are broken. When tonight is over you will leave me and act nothing ever happened between us" Daniel mengelus rambut Ong dengan lembut "I want you, all of you. Not just your body, but also your heart"_

 _Ong sekarang sudah tertidur menyamping dengan posisi kepala berada di pangkuan Daniel, tangan Daniel tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Ong._

 _"I love you.. and I know, you are not ready to love me yet"_

 _Daniel mengira Ong telah tertidur, tapi nyatanya gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan mata basah._

 **TBC**

Haloo~ akhirnya OngNiel nihh. maunya sih full OngNiel, tapi tanganku tiba-tiba ngetik PanWink dengan sendirinya..dan akhirnya ada momen PanWink nyempil hehehehe...

Btw, aku nulis karena hobi dan rasanya kepalaku ribut dan penuh banget kalau nggak aku lampiasin di tulisan. Jadi aku nggak berharap imbalan apapun, tapi rasanya kok lihat review yang nggak seberapa bikin aku berpikir apa tulisanku begitu nggak menarik ya kok orang-orang kurang mengapresiasinya. Tapi aku coba menata hati lagi sih, kalo niat awalku nulis cerita cuma buat seneng-seneng aja dan jangan sampe karena review yang dikit ini bikin aku males nulis hehehehe

Udah gitu aja curhatnya..Yang udah fav, follow apalagi review makasih banget ya...see you in the next chapter...


	5. INVITATION

Selasa Malam, Minhyun tengah berada di apartemen Hyunbin. Malam itu dia berniat menginap karena perkuliahan belum aktif dan beberapa hari ini dia tidak berjumpa dengan kekasihnya, Hyunbin mendapat job di Incheon selama tiga hari. Akhirnya setelah pagi tadi Hyunbin kembali ke Seoul, sore harinya Minhyun langsung mengajak Hyunbin kencan. Tapi karena Hyunbin masih kecapekan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan di rumah saja.

Mereka berdua bermain pes selama satu jam dan diakhiri dengan Minhyun yang kesal karena kalah terus dan marah karena katanya Hyunbin nggak gentle, nggak mau ngalah sama ceweknya. Hingga akhirnya TV Plasma itu sekarang berubah menampilkan wajah Kim Jaejoong, idola Minhyun yang tengah beradu akting dengan lawan mainnya. Ya, sekarang mereka berdua tengah nonton drama. Posisi mereka berdua begitu absurd, mereka berdua berbaring di karpet yang tergelar didepan TV. Hyunbin tengah berbaring dengan posisi horisontal sedangkan Minhyun berbaring dengan posisi vertikal dan kedua kakinya dia tumpangkan pada perut Hyunbin. Hyunbin tengah sibuk dengan handphone nya, dia tidak memperhatikan dramanya sama sekali, bahkan Minhyun yang ngotot ingin nonton sekarang juga lebih asyik dengan handphonenya.

"Etdaaah. Ini Kuanlin sama Jihoon udah kayak penganten baru aja Ay" ucap Hyunbin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Itu story nya Jihoon, upload si Kuanlin masak"

"Pasti fans nya Kuanlin heboh tuh. Udah ganteng, cinta mati sama pacarnya, bisa masak juga. Nggak kayak seseorang"

"Emang pencitraan banget si Kuanlin tuh"

Minhyun mendengus sambil menendang pelan perut Hyunbin. Akhirnya dia membuka akun instagramnya, setelah sedari tadi dia meladeni member never di grup.

"Bin, NEVER mau liburan bareng. Kamu bisa ikut kan?"

"Bisa lah, apa sih yang nggak buat kamu Ay. Eh, tanggal berapa?"

"Tadi katanya bisa, berarti kapan aja bisa dong"

"Ya maunya aku kan selalu bisa Ay, tapi jadwalku kan nggak gitu hehehe"

Minhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal "Tanggal...eh, apa-apan ini kamu?" Minhyun terduduk dari baringnya dan berseru dengan kesal.

"Aku ngapain emangnya?" Hyunbin bingung kenapa tiba-tiba pacarnya yang cantik ini tiba-tiba ngegas.

"Ihhh, ini kamu like foto cewek lain. Pake bilang dia cantik lagi. Mau ngerdus ya kamu?" Minhyun menyodorkan handphone nya tepat didepan wajah Hyunbin.

Hyunbin terkejut dan menjauhkan handphone itu karena dia merasa silau, Minhyun menyodorkan handphone nya hampir menempel dengan matanya.

"Apasih yang? Pasti kamu salah paham" Hyunbin berucap lembut sambil memperhatikan layar handphone itu.

"Apanya yang salah paham, jelas-jelas aku baca komenmu. Lagian kenapa kamu bilang dia cantik coba?"

"Ngg..karena dia emang nggak jelek?"

"Ihhh...jadi aku jelek?"

"Yaampun Ay. Kapan aku bilang kamu jelek sih? Kamu jelek? Ya nggak mungkin lah. Kamu tuh cantik banget"

"Alah basi. Kamu ngomong cantik ke semua cewek"

"Yaampun. Itu tadi aku Cuma like sama comment foto Seulgi member RV. Emang cantik kan Ay? Kalo dia nggak cantik mah nggak bakal debut jadi idol yang"

"Alesan doang. Dia pasti tipe ideal kamu kan?"

"Aduh.. Ya nggak lah. Aku Cuma comment karena ada di explore ku dan fotonya emang bagus sih. Masa gitu aja kamu cemburu sih? Dia tahu keberadaanku aku aja nggak."

Minhyun masih diam dengan wajah merengut, Hyunbin yang masih berbaring menarik lengan Minhyun dengan lembut hingga akhirnya gadis itu berbaring diatas Hyunbin. Pipi Minhyun menempel dengan dada Hyunbin, tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Hyunbin, kaki dengan kaki, seluruh beban tubuhnya ditumpukan pada Hyunbin.

"Kamu kok ambekan banget hari ini?" tanya Hyunbin sambil mengelus punggung Minhyun, "PMS ya kamu?"

Tangan Hyunbin telah merambat turun ke pantat Minhyun ketika dia merasakan ada yang mengganjal dia langsung membuang napas dramatis, "Aduh sial banget aku hari ini. Nahan kangen tiga hari nggak lihat kamu, eh pas ketemu kamunya lagi 'dapet'. Mana jadi ngambekan gini"

"Ih tanganmu ya. Mau dipotong hah?" Minhyun terbangun dan duduk diatas perut Hyunbin sambil menepis tangan Hyunbin yang masih dipantatnya, "Terus kenapa kalo aku ngambekan? Kamu nggak suka? Yaudah sana sama si Seulgi Seulgi itu aja yang kata kamu cantik"

"Kok jadi ke Seulgi lagi sih.. Aku tuh jadi gemes banget kalo kamu ngambek gini, kan susah mau ngajakin kamu 'main' tapi lagi nggak bisa"

Wajah Minhyun sudah bersemu merah tapi bibirnya tetap cemberut, Hyunbin duduk secara tiba-tiba hingga tubuh Minhyun akhirnya berpindah ke pangkuannya, "Sengaja ya kamu?"

Baru saja Hyunbin selesai berbisik, bibir Minhyun telah menempel di bibir Hyunbin. Gadis itu mencium Hyunbin dengan agresif. Kedua lengan Minhyun melingkar di leher Hyunbin, sedangkan Hyunbin melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Minhyun. Mereka berdua semakin bergairah karena merasakan rasa rindu yang terakumulasi selama beberapa hari ini..

 **_NEVER_**

Park Woojin tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Dia baru saja selesai berunding dengan member NEVER di grup tentang liburan mereka. Dibandingkan berunding sih, lebih mirip mojokin dan malakin Kuanlin sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa lah yang penting bukan dirinya yang jadi korban pemorotan. Dia sekarang sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya ngajak pujaan hatinya supaya mau ikut liburan. Karena dapat dipastikan seluruh member NEVER akan mengajak pacar masing-masing dan dia nggak mau dong kelihatan banget jomblo ditengah gerombolan orang pacaran.

 **AhnSeobbie**

Jin..

Ujin...

Udah tidur belum?

 **WoojinPark**

Belum Seob

Ada apa?

 **AhnSeobbie**

Besok temenin ke toko buku yuk

Mau nyari novel

Bisa?

 **Woojin Park**

Bisa kok

Jam sepuluh pagi ya aku jemput

 **AhnSeobbie**

Oke

Makasih ya Ujiiin

 **WoojinPark**

Anytime

Keeseokan Harinya, Woojin menepati janjinya dengan muncul didepan pintu rumah Hyungseob pukul sepuluh tepat. Hyungseob tersenyum ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan semangat dia menggendeng lengan Woojin dan menariknya ke arah motor Woojin yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Woojin membantu Hyungseob mengenakan helm, setelah siap dia segera menyetir motornya ke toko buku.

Woojin mengikuti Hyungseob selama dua jam dan memperhatikan tingkah polah gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu membaca sinopsis novel untuk mempertimbangkan novel itu layak dibeli atau tidak, mata bulatnya akan menajam dan alisnya mengkerut lucu. Hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Woojin, hingga akhirnya Hyungseob membawa tiga buah novel dalam tas belanjanya.

"Udah? Ini aja?" tanya Woojin dan disambut anggukan lucu dari Hyungseob.

Mereka berdua menunggu satu pelanggan yang tengah membayar di kasir.

"Makan siang dulu ya?" tawar Woojin.

"Oke. Gue juga laper sih"

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Terserah Ujin aja"

Setelah Woojin membayar belanjaan Hyungseob, mereka menuju foodcourt. Woojin memang memilih pergi toko buku yang berada di mall supaya lebih gampang kalau ingin lanjut jalan. Mereka memilih untuk makan siang digerai yang menyediakan makanan Jepang. Woojin memilih omurice dan the oolong sedangkan Hyungseob memesan tuna sushi dan green tea.

"Seob, liburan gini udah punya rencana kemana?"

"Belum ada rencana apa-apa. Papa Mama kan sibuk Jin. Jadi kerjaanku ya ngerjain kerjaan rumah, nonton drama, baca novel. Makanya tadi ngajakin lo beli novel, soalya gue udah baca ulang semua novel yang aku punya"

Woojin mengangguk menanggapi celotehan Hyungseob, "Ikut gue liburan yuk. Bareng temen-temen juga sih"

"Temen-temen lo yang mana, Jin?"

"Itu temen band NEVER"

"Serius?"

Woojin mengangguk.

"Semua member NEVER ikut?" lagi-lagi Woojin mengangguk, "Kuanlin ikut?"

"Iyalah. Dia yang bayarin malah"

"Waaah. Oke gue ikut" ucap Hyungseob semangat.

Woojin menghela napas pelan, inilah kenapa dia ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Hyungseob suka pada orang lain, "Gue kirain lo udah nggak naksir Kuanlin lagi"

"Idih.. Siapa bilang?"

"Dia udah punya pacar. Kayak nggak ada cowok yang single aja Seob"

"Tapi yang jomblo nggak ada yang seganteng dia, Ujiiin"

"Lo tahu kan Jihoon temen gue"

"Terus?" Hyungseob bertanya tak acuh sambil merapikan poninya.

"Kurang-kurangin lah Seob"

"Apasih. Gue Cuma ngefans doang kali. Santai bos"

Woojin hanya tersenyum miris. Untungnya pesanan mereka sudah datang, setidaknya Woojin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 **_NEVER_**

 **NEVER TEAM (7)**

 **Jonghyun.K**

Geeeengz

Ada yang baru nih~

 **Theonly_Ong**

Apa tuh?

 **HwangMH**

Wait...

Sejak kapan Jonghyun jadi alay gini?

 **WoojinPark**

Sehat Pak Ketu?

 **Koeanlin**

Kasihan Bang Jonghyun

Gini nih kalo punya member absurd macam Kak Ong

Mentalnya pasti kesiksa

Kasihan Kasihan

 **Theonly_Ong**

Bacooot ya Aliiin

 **Jonghyun.K**

Ini Minki

Hehehe

 **HwangMH**

Ealah pantes..

 **WoojinPark**

Ada apa Bu Ketu?

 **Jonghyun.K**

Mau ngasih tai kalo **KimJhwan** lagi galau

*eh tau ding hehe

 **Koeanlin**

Bukan typo itu mah

Hp lo terlalu sensitif sama yang sebangsa bang Jaehwan

 **Theonly_Ong**

^ yeokshi, adek gue

 **KimJhwan**

Heh, dek Minki jangan ember ya

Abang Jae nggak suka

Ini lagi mie lidi **Koeanlin** dan bubuk micinnya **Theonly_Ong**

Awas..Masih gue lihatin

 **WoojinPark**

Loh, Bang Jae bisa galau juga?

Kirain Cuma bisa nyanyi doang

Sama ngakak kayak kesurupan

Sama ngerdus everytime everywhere

 **HwangMH**

Itu mah bukan CUMA kali Jin

Emang galau kenapa si Jaehwan, Ki?

 **Jonghyun.K**

Dia galau gebetan mana yang mau diajakin ke Jeju

 **Theonly_Ong**

Najis banget Jaehwan

 **KimJhwan**

Nasib jadi orang ganteng

Banyak banget yang mau sama gue

 **Theonly_Ong**

Najis banget Jaehwan (2)

 **HwangMH**

Najis banget Jaehwan (3)

 **Jonghyun.K**

Mending ada yang jelas mau sama lo

Ini mah kagak

 **KimJhwan**

Apa baiknya gue ajak semuanya aja ya, lur?

Biar adil dan nggak memicu kedengkian

 **Koeanlin**

Bawa lebih dari satu orang

Akomodasi ditanggung sendiri

 **KimJhwan**

Aheelaaah

Lo sedekah kok setengah-setengah sih Malin

Nggak berkah Malin

 **Koeanlin**

Gue sedekah bukan jadi sponsor kampanye poligami lo

 **WoojinPark**

^ savageee af

 **CutieHwi**

Makanya dong Kak Jaehwan

Buruan di official in

Satu aja tapi

 **Koeanlin**

Tuh maknae udah bersabda

Nurut Bang

 **Jonghyun.K**

Bukannya maknae nya lo ya, Lin?

 **Koeanlin**

Gue maknae tak dianggap kak Minki

Daehwi terkikik membaca grup chat NEVER yang rusuh itu.

"Katanya tadi mau bantuin packing, ini malah ngikik terus sama Hp"

Daehwi langsung mendongak dan melihat cowok dengan perawakan kekar dan wajah super manly tengah sibuk melipat baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Hehehehe maaf Kak. Ini grup rusuh banget, jadi lupa kalo mau bantuin kakak"

Daehwi lalu ikut duduk disamping Dongho dan menata isi koper. Lima hari lagi dia dan Dongho akan ikut liburan bersama NEVER Team. Setelah kemarin berbelanja perlengkapan yang kiranya dibutuhkan saat liburan, sekarang mereka packing bersama. Lebih tepatnya Dongho sih yang menata koper Daehwi dan miliknya sendiri.

"Rusuh kenapa? Perasaan grup mu itu nggak pernah nggak rusuh deh. Sabar banget emang si Jonghyun" Dongho prihatin dengan nasib temannya yang harus memimpin anak-anak kelebihan micin itu.

"Ini tadi yang bikin rusuh malah kak Jonghyun, eh Kak Minki ding hahaha"

"Apesnya Jonghyun emang, dapet yang model Minki. Emang ada apa sih, kok sampe ngikik kayak tadi"

"Itu si Kak Jaehwan bingung mau ngajakin gebetan yang mana buat liburan nanti"

"Hadeeeh. Jaehwan gitu banget. Aslinya sih dia baik, setia kawan. Tapi kok suka gitu ya?"

Daehwi ngikik lagi, "Dia emang baik kok. Udah gitu aja cukup buat aku temenan sama Kak Jae"

Dongho tersenyum dan menatap Daehwi sayang, gadis manis yang selalu melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi positifnya. Diausapnya rambut Daehwi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia berjanji akan selalu melindunginya dari hal –hal kejam yang bisa menyakitinya.

 **_NEVER_**

Ong Seongwu terbangun di sebuah kamar asing namun familiar. Nafasnya masih memburu karena lagi-lagi memimpikan tentang malam itu. Malam terakhir dimana dia berinteraksi dengan Daniel. Setelah malam dimana dia mendengar bahwa Daniel mencintainya, dia mulai menjaga jarak dari pria bergigi kelinci itu. Dia merasa takut, namun juga rindu. Dia merasa tidak siap, tapi dadanya terus terasa sesak karena menahan hasrat ingin bertemu.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, seketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena minum sampai teler semalam. Dengan tertatih dia menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mencuci wajah dia keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Di dapur dia melihat Jihoon yang sibuk didepan kompor, dia memilih duduk di meja dapur dan menuang segelas air putih yang tersedia.

"Kak Ong udah bangun?" Jihoon menoleh dan menatap Ong dengan senyum manis.

"Hmmm. Kuanlin masih tidur?"

"Iya Kak"

"Eh, semalam kalian tidur seranjang?" tanya Ong frontal, Jihoon hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

"Ada untungnya juga ya gue nginep sini hahaha"

Jihoon hanya tertawa sembari menghampiri Ong dan memberikan sebuah cangkir dan piring yang berisi telur mata sapi setengah matang dan dua potong sosis goreng. Ong melihat yang didalam cangkir itu adalah teh, dia meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya seketika aroma menyengat membangunkan pikirannya.

"Ini teh apa?"

"Teh jahe. Pengennya sih bikinin haejangguk _(hangover soup)_ buat Kakak, tapi nggak bakal keburu. Maaf ya, Kak. Semoga itu cukup bantu hangover nya"

Ong menyesap teh hangat itu pelan-pelan, meresapi rasanya yang membuat pusing di kepalanya berangsur-angsur berkurang, "makasih ya Dek. Ini aja lebih dari cukup. Kalo Kuanlin tahu kamu masakin aku haejangguk bisa ngamuk dia, dikira aku memperbudak kamu hehehe"

Jihoon tersenyum lembut, "nggak lah. Kuanlin itu peduli dan perhatian sama Kakak. Aku juga peduli sama Kakak, makanya aku buatin kakak teh jahe tahu kalo kakak bakal sakit kepala. Kak Minhyun, Kak Jonghyun dan temen-temen yang lain juga peduli sama Kakak"

Ong tertegun menatap kedua mata Jihoon yang sedang menatap penuh perhatian padanya. Tatapan penuh perhatian yang hanya tertuju padanya, bukan tatapan sambil lalu yang dulu sering diterimanya dari kedua orang tuanya. Kedua mata itu seolah membujuknya untuk terbuka, untuk menurunkan seluruh benteng pertahanan di hatinya.

"Dan kepedulian adalah salah satu bentuk rasa sayang. Banyak yang sayang sama Kak Ong" Jihoon tersenyum dan terus menatap Ong selama tiga detik lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke handphone yang terus bergetar disampingnya.

Ong menggenggam cangkir itu dikedua telapak tangannya, meresapi kehangatan nyaman yang diberikan cangkit itu. Diperhatikannya raut kekasih adiknya yang terpaku pada ponselnya. Kata-kata Jihoon terus terngiang dipikarannya, tentang banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia siap? Siap untuk terluka lagi? Siap untuk kecewa lagi?

Ong melihat bahwa raut wajah Jihoon telihat sedikit kesal dengan dahi mengkerut dan bibir mencebil lucu, "ada apa dek?"

Jihoon tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ong, "Kak Daniel nih. Sejak kemarin neror aku terus, dia kan tahu kalo kita mau liburan kok katanya Kak Ong belum ngajak dia. Dia gangguin aku terus minta ikut. Pantes aja Kak Ong nggak mau ngajak dia, nyebelin gini. Berisik banget"

Tubuh Ong tanpa sadar menegang, dia menyamarkannya dengan menyeruput kembali teh jahe nya. Tanpa dia sadari, Jihoon memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu.

"Ya kan, Kak Ong?"

Ong tersentak "A..apa?"

"Kak Daniel, nyebelin kan orangnya?"

Ong tersenyum gugup, dia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Ng..nggak kok. Dia baik dan perhatian. Meski kadang berisik dan manja kayak bocah"

"Oh ya? Dia perhatian sama Kakak?" Jihoon sekarang bertanya antusias.

"Ya gitulah. Pernah kan dia jemput gue pemotretan dari Ilsan, padahal udah tengah malam"

"Serius? Waah. Padahal biasanya kalo udah ngedekem di kamar susah banget disuruh-suruh"

"Dia juga perhatian sama hal-hal kecil. Padahal baru pernah ngafe bareng sekali, ngafe selanjutnya tuh dia udah hafal pesenan favorit gue" Ong bercerita dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dia juga tahu kalo gue nggak terlalu doyan sayur, padahal gue nggak pernah cerita. Cuma gara-gara pernah makan bareng beberapa kali", seulas senyum terbit di bibir Ong.

Jihoon ikut tersenyum lembut melihat Ong yang nampak bahagia ketika menceritakan Kakak sepupunya, "terus kenapa Kak Ong sekarang ngehindarin Kak Daniel?"

Ong kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jihoon, diperhatikannya wajah Jihoon. Wajah itu terseyum teduh seperti biasa, tidak terlihat menyalahkan atau menghakimi karena dia bertindak sangat tidak adil pada sepupunya.

"He said that he loves me"

Jihoon terkejut namun memilih untuk diam, meyakinkan Ong untuk terus bercerita "Bagiku cinta bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai dan tidak ingin mencintai. Karena bagiku cinta itu sesuatu hal yang semu, yang ada hanya rasa saling membutuhkan. Cinta terlalu rumit untuk hati yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta"

Jihoon masih tetap diam, membiarkan keheningan menyergap dapur minimalis itu.

"Tapi itu sebelum aku mengenal Kang Daniel. Tanpa aku sadari semua pertahananku runtuh selama mengenalnya. Jantungku berdebar hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, menganggap suara tawanya adalah yang paling indah dan aku bisa menghabiskan sisa umurku hanya dengan mendengar tawanya. Dan rasanya seperti mati ketika beberapa hari ini aku menghindarinya"

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Ong, "Bebaskan semuanya Kak Ong"

"Tapi aku masih takut. Takut ketika pada akhirnya Daniel juga akan membuangku seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuaku"

"Kak Ong, cinta memang bukan melulu tentang rasa senang dan bahagia tapi juga tentang rasa sakit dan kecewa. Tapi percayalah, jika hatimu mampu untuk mencintai maka hati itu mampu pula untuk menahan rasa sakit nya. Pelan-pelan saja, biar cinta menemukan jalannya sendiri. Karena pada hakikatnya Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan umatnya hidup sendiri, tanpa cinta"

Ong tersenyum lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya bibirnya dan hatinya sejalan. Hatinya terasa ringan setelah dia mengeluarkan semua yang tersimpan didalam otak dan hatinya.

"Sial, kenapa gue lupa kalo lo mahasiswi psikologi sih? Bisa ambrol semua curhatan gue"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum, "it feels better, right?"

"So much. Thanks"

"Anytime. You always have me by your side" Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya, "Sebentar, mau bangunin Alin dulu. Udah jam sepuluh ternyata"

"Park Jihoon" panggil Ong dan menghentikan langkah Jihoon, "I'm glad, You're here with me and Kuanlin"

"I'm glad that I meet you two" jawab Jihoon manis.

 **Theonly_Ong**

Dan?

 **Dani.K**

Yes?

 **Theonly_Ong**

Can we meet?

 **Dani.K**

Ofc

Where? When?

 **Theonly_Ong**

Tea house. 3 pm sharp.

 **Dani.K**

OK

CU there :*

 **Theonly_Ong**

CU :* [deleted]

See yaa ~

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga. maaf untuk typo ya, karena nggak di cek ulang.

Mohon review dan feedback nya. Thank you.

See you in the next chapter...


	6. LET'S GO

Malam sebelum keberangkatan NEVER TEAM ke Jeju.

Kediaman keluarga Choi nampak ramai, lebih tepatnya kamar milik putri keluarga Choi nampak ramai. Karena Choi Minki tengah sibuk mondar-mandir sambil berbicara panjang kali lebar pada kekasihnya. Ya, Kim Jonghyun memilih menginap di rumah Minki untuk mempermudah acara besok. Mereka berdua harus berangkat ke bandara pagi-pagi untuk menuju Jeju, jadi untuk menghemat waktu Jonghyun lebih memilih untuk menginap. Belum lagi pacarnya ini memang super rempong dan cerewet, daripada pagi-pagi mendapat terror untuk menjemput pacar cantiknya itu mendingan mereka berangkat barengan.

"Jong, tolong cek sekali lagi dong aku udah bawa sunscreen belom sih?"

"Udah Ki. Aku tadi lihat pas kamu masukin"

"Baterai kameranya, dua-duanya udah masuk belum?"

"Udah Ki"

"Power bank nya juga. Nggak ketinggalan kan?"

"Nggak Ki"

"Ih beneran kan kamu? Itu penting banget tau. Nanti aku nggak bisa update vlog kalo itu sampe ketinggalan"

Ya, Choi Minki adalah vlogger yang lumayan terkenal. Subscriber nya sudah mencapai angka ribuan. Faktor dari wajahnya yang cantik, gayanya yang kekinian serta isi vlog yang bervariasi serta selalu uptodate membuatnya mendapat banyak penggemar. Dia juga beberapa kali mendapat tawaran endorse yang tentu saja diterimanya, walaupun nggak semuanya. Pernah dulu dia ditawari untuk endorse pakaian renang, honornya sih lumayan tinggi tapi dia tolak karena Jonghyun yang kalem itu hampir aja kalab ketika Minki menceritakan tentang tawaran itu.

Jonghyun menghela napas lalu menarik tangan Minki yang masih mondar mandir didepannya hingga gadis itu terduduk di pangkuannya, "Udah semua Kiki.. Duh capek banget aku lihat kamu mondar mandir mulu dari tadi"

"Aku kan Cuma mastiin supaya nggak ada yang ketinggalan. Kamu kan ceroboh dan pelupa"

"Kan ada kamu yang selalu ngingetin aku kalo aku lupa"

"Maka dari itu aku ingetin kamu terus nih dari tadi"

"Iya iya.. aku yakin udah nggak ada yang ketinggalan, kan udah sejak beberapa hari lalu kamu packing. Sekarang bobo yuk?" Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menumpukkan dagunya ke pundak Minki.

"Bobo sana ke kamar tamu. Ada Papa noh ngawasin"

Seketika Jonghyun menegakkan badannya, meski Minki masih tetap duduk manis di pangkuannya, "Astaga..."

Minki terkikikik melihat wajah tegang kekasihnya, "Duh segitu takutnya sama Papaku"

"Resiko punya pacar cantik, penjaganya pasti galak"

Minki masih terkikik lalu mencium bibir Jonghyun lembut, "good night"

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu balas mencium kening Minki, "good night. Sweet dream sweetheart"

Lalu Jonghyun beranjak meninggalkan kamar Minki menuju kamar tamu yang telah disediakan nyonya Choi.

.

.

Berbeda hal nya di kediaman keluarga Hwang. Minhyun tengah mencak-mencak di kamarnya dengan handphone yang tertempel di telinganya.

"Jadi maksud kamu, aku besok pagi-pagi buta harus berangkat sendiri ke bandara?"

 _"ya ampun Ay. Kamu kan bisa minta jemput Bang Jonghyun. Berangkat bareng sama dia dan Minki"_

"Kamu ngeselin banget sumpah! Kata kamu bisa bisa.. terlanjur aku ngeiyain tanggal anak-anak. Mendekati hari H kamu ada jadwal. Kemarin juga aku tanyain, hari ini katanya udah kelar, besok bisa berangkat bareng aku. tapi apa?"

 _"Aku juga nggak tahu kalo bakal ada acara tambahan gini Yang. Aku minta maaf banget ya"_

Jadi ceritanya, Hyunbin ada di Jepang sejak dua hari lalu, ada pemotretan untuk iklan salah satu resort di Jepang. Di jadwal sih seharusnya Hyunbin bisa pulang sore ini, tapi tiba-tiba CEO yang puas dengan hasil kerja agensi Hyunbin memutuskan untuk memberikan jamuan khusus pada mereka besok pagi. Mau tidak mau Hyunbin harus membatalkan kepulangannya, dia berusaha memberi pengertian ke Minhyun kalau dia akan langsung menyusul ke Jeju dari Jepang.

"Terserah lah Bin. Suka-suka kamu. Nggak jadi ikut juga terserah".

PIP!

Minhyun memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak, dia membanting ponselnya ke kasur lalu meringkuk di kasur sambil memeluk guling. Dia kesal. Kesal banget, karena semua nya nggak sesuai dengan rencananya. Otaknya berpikir dia paham bahwa hal seperti ini juga diluar kendali Hyunbin, kekasihnya itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengecewakannya. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa kekasihnya kan bisa minta ijin, bikin alasan apa kek supaya dia bisa pulang terus berangkat bareng Minhyun. Emang Hyunbin nya aja ngeselin!

 **_NEVER_**

Pukul 06.20 AM, Gimpo Airport.

NEVER full squad sudah berjubel di ruang tunggu bandara bersama pasangan masing-masing. Mereka mengambil penerbangan domestik ke Jeju yang palig pagi, sekitar jam 7. Ada Woojin dan Hyungseob yang duduk berdampingan sambil mengobrol ringan. Daniel dan Ong yang ngobrol sambil ngemil jelly,-pagi-pagi gini udah ngemil jelly aja dua orang ini, apa kabar kadar gula? Jaehwan yang akhirnya mengajak Sewoon, gadis manis nan kalem teman satu UKM dia, sedang berbagi headset dan bersenandung pelan. Dongho yang diapit Daehwi dan Minhyun di kiri kanannya, akhirnya Minhyun bareng Dongho dan Daehwi ke bandara. Kuanlin yang nampak terkulai di pundak Jihoon. Dan yang paling mencolok sih Jonghyun dan Minki, karena ketika semua orang duduk, dua pasangan ini malah berdiri dan ribet sendiri. Sebenarnya sih Cuma Minki yang ribet, dia lagi nyari selfie stick nya. Dengan tas ransel yang digendong Jonghyun didepan terbuka, Minki mengubek-ubek isi tas itu yang sebagian besar memang barang-barangnya.

"Ah, ini dia!" seru Minki ceria.

"Makanya dong Ki. Lain kali tuh yang nyari tangannya aja, mulutnya nggak usah ikutan"

"Ih, matanya juga ikutan nyari lah. Emang gimana lihatnya kalo nggak pake mata?"

Jonghyun mencubit bibir Minki karena kesal mendengar kekasihnya masih saja menjawab.

Minki menepis tangan Jonghyun, "ih lepaaaas. Aku mau live dulu", dia sibuk memasang handphone nya pada selfie stick sedangkan Jonghyun sibuk menata isi ransel yang berantakan lalu menutupnya kembali.

 **"Oke oke. Test.. Udah mulai kan?"** jeda sejenak, Minki mengamati layar handphone nya yang sudah menyiarkan wajahnya, **"Haaaii. Selamat pagi! Aduh, udah ada yang bangun belum ya jam segini?"** tanya Minki sedikit khawatir karena memang hari masih sangatlah pagi, dia sendiri kalo hari-hari biasa nggak pernah bangun sepagi ini.

 **"Ngg. Bagi followers gue sih pasti tau dong kalo pagi ini gue mau live. Kemarin gue udah kasih notice kan? Jadi yang masih tidur, ayo bangun nonton live gue. Jangan sampai ketinggalan terus kalian nyesel",** setelah berbicara seperti itu Minki tertawa **"PD banget nggak sih gue? Udah berasa kayak artis aja hahahaha"**

Jonghyun masih tetap berada disampingnya, menjaga kekasihnya yang sedang hyper itu takutnya dia ngelive terus nyungsep karena nggak _aware_ sama sekitar.

 **"Wah.. udah mulai banyak yang join nih"**

 **"Ngg.. ada yang bilang gue masih tetep cantik padahal hari masih sepagi ini.. aduh makasih yaa..jimaayuu acuuu"**

Minki yang pagi itu terlihat fresh dengan make up tipis dan baju overall selutut, sedang rambut sebahunya diberi jepitan manis berbentuk mutiara-mutiara indah.

 **"Ada yang nanya kenapa sepagi ini gue udah ada dibandara nih.. Oke guys, ini ada hubungannya kenapa gue live sepagi ini hehehe"**

 **"Jadi, pagi ini gue mau liburan ke Jeju. YAYYYY!"** Minki memberikan ekspresi gembira dengan tangan kirinya terangkat ke udara, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memegang selfie stick.

 **"Kalian penasaran nggak gue liburan sama siapa? Hayoo?"..** jeda sejenak, **"gue liburan sama pacar dong... Ayo sini mas pacar, kenalan dulu sama followers acuu"**

Kamera digeser hingga bisa menangkap gambar Jonghyun yang berada disamping Minki, tengah tersenyum malu ke arah kamera, **"yang udah follow gue sejak lama sih pasti nggak asing ya sama mas ini, apalagi yang alumni SMA 101 hahaha"** kata Minki tentang fakta bahwa dia memang sering memposting fotonya bersama Jonghyun.

Mata Minki awas membaca komen-komen yang masuk, **"Yang..si Taedong komen bosen katanya lihat kita barengan mulu sejak SMA"**

Jonghyun yang juga membaca komen Taedong mengernyit, **"lah ngapain juga lo Taed jam segini udah bangun ngikutin live pacar gue lagi.."** ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Minki buru-buru menimpali, **"Jadi bagi kalian yang penasaran sama sosok asli dipostingan gue, nih udah kubawa kedepan kalian nih."**

Minki menoleh kearah Jonghyun, " **Mereka tuh suka komen-komen nanyain kapan aku live bareng kamu atau nge-vlog bareng kamu Yang... Jadi si Mas pacar aku ini pemalu guys kalo didepan kamera. Tapi sesungguhnya dia jago kalo dibelakang kamera"**

Minki diam sejenak sambil membaca komen, **"Maksud gue jago ngambil gambar elaah. Dia nih yang** ** _record, edit_** **vlog gue. Masih pagi, pikiran kalian udah piknik aja."... "Eh, Yang ada yang minta kamu ngenalin diri, kuliah dimana, jurusan apa, tipe cewek idealnya? Hah siapa nih yang akunnya** **toplady95** **...tipe cewek idealnya ya yang kayak gue lah"**

 **"Hahaha iyain aja ya guys biar cepet. Kalo Kiki udah ngambek bakal panjang urusannya"** ucap Jonghyun ke arah kamera, **"Kenalin ya, nama gue Kim Jonghyun. Tehnik Sipil semester 5, KAIST UNIVERSITY. Yang kuliah di KAIST pasti tahu gue lah. Yang nggak kuliah disana sekarang kan jadi tahu hehehe"**

Minki mendengus membaca komen-komen yang kebanyakan isinya cewek-cewek yang memuji visual si kekasih, **"Kenapa Ki?"**

 **"Nggak apa-apa... Oh ya, kalian jangan berprasangka buruk kalo gue liburannya Cuma berdua ya. Sebenarnya liburan kali ini itu agenda NEVER TEAM. Siapa yang kenal NEVER TEAM? Atau jangan-jangan kalian fans ya?"**

Minki mulai berjalan pelan menuju ke arah teman-temannya dan Jonghyun yang merangkul pundak Minki ikut berjalan disampingnya, **"Nggak nyangka gue ternyata banyak yang kenal NEVER...Hehehe iya gue leadernya"** ucap Jonghyun membaca komen-komen ternyata banyak yang tahu NEVER.

 **"Jadi guys, NEVER kan ada 7 member nih terus kita masing-masing bawa temen atau pacar jadi kita liburannya ruame banget ada 14 orang. Mau kenal lebih dekat nggak sama member NEVER?"**

Minki memilih menghampiri Dongho, Daehwi dan Minhyun terlebih dahulu, **"selamat pagi para sahabatku yang budiman. Gimana kabarnya hari ini?",** Minki memanjangkan selfie sticknya supaya kamera hpnya bisa menjangkau dirinya dan ketiga temannya yang lain.

 **"Pagi Kak Minki... Loh, live ya ini? Ya ampun gue nggak make up sama sekali ini"** Daehwi yang tadinya menyapa dengan ceria segera memasang maskernya ketika melihat kamera yang sedang aktif.

 **"Ya ampun Hwi, lo nggak make up juga tetep imut kok. Ya kan Ho?"** tanya Minki pada Dongho yang mengamati hp Minki, **"Ini nih pianisnya NEVER yang imut-imut. Nggak Cuma wajahnya yang imut tapi kelakuannya juga loh guys"**

 **"Selamat pagi followers nya Kak Minki. Kenalin, gue Lee Daehwi. Maba Hubungan Internasional di KAIST Univeristy"**

 **"Wah komennya tuh Hwi , lo baca"** goda Minki pada Daehwi yang merona membaca komen yang masuk, akhirnya Minki menggodanya dengan membaca komen itu dengan keras, **"Daehwi imuut bingiit. Boleh kenalan nggak? Ada yang nanya kok wajahnya ditutup masker, imutnya jadi nggak kelihatan dong hahahahaaha"**

Minki tertawa kencang ketika melihat wajah sepet Dongho, **"Ho, wajah lo sepet banget. Santai bos, jangan minta share loc sama followers gue lo. Lagian elo sih Hwi, liburan kok bawa bodyguard gini nanti nggak ada cowok yang nyantol sama lo dong ah"**

Dongho sudah mendelik namun Minki tidak gentar menghadapi teman SMP nya itu, **"Heh, Jong! Kandangin bini lo nih"** ucap Dongho yang dibalas suara tawa dari balik kamera hp Minki.

 **"Bagi yang pengen tahu ada hubungan apa antara Lee Daehwi dan Kang Dongho kalian bisa tanyakan langsung ke akun Daehwi ya,** **CutieHwi001** **ya guys"**

Minki yang semula duduk diantara Daehwi dan Dongho buru-buru pindah setelah mengobral akun Daehwi, ke ujung disamping Minhyun yang sedari tadi diam. Minhyun dengan wajah polos tanpa make up, rambut panjangnya dicepol diatas, menggunakan sweater panjang merah marun nampak cantik dan classy seperti biasa.

 **"Minhyuuun~ Kok diem aja daritadi? Guys, ini nih termasuk salah satu member populernya NEVER. Vokalisnya NEVER yang cantik jelita, Hwang Minhyun. Nyun, sapa followers gue dong"**

 **"Haaaiii"** Minhyun melambai dengan senyum tipis ke arah kamera.

 **"Btw Nyun, member never kan ada 7, harusnya sekarang ada 14 orang kan? Kok ini gue hitung Cuma 13 orang sih?"**

 **"No comment"** jawab Minhyun. Dongho tertawa dan Daehwi tersenyum lirih.

 **"Lah apa sih? Gue beneran nggak tahu, si Hyunbin ya yang nggak ada? Dia nggak jadi ikut apa gimana?"**

 **"NO COMMENT"** Jawab Minhyun seperti para selebritis yang sedang diterpa gosip ketika sedang ditanya oleh awak media.

 **"Pacarnya kecantol Maria Ozawa di Jepang, Ki"** ujar Dongho yang sekarang kembali akrab dengan Minki demi menggoda Minhyun.

BUUUUKK! Pukulan keras diterima Dongho dibahunya, Daehwi yang melihat itu segera mengelus bahu Dongho.

 **"Nyun, banyak yang komen katanya siap nemenin lo liburan ni. Katanya pacar kayak gitu dibuang aja, banyak yang mau ngejagain lo. Apalagi yang akunnya** **Taegoon78** **katanya siap menafkahi lo lahir batin dan nggak bakal tergoda sama Maria Ozawa sekalipun, tapi nggak janji kalo Aoi Sora hahahaha"**

 **"HEH PERGI SANA LO! SEBELUM HP LO GUE BANTING"**

Minki buru-buru beranjak pergi sebelum Minhyun mengeksekusi ancamannya itu, **"Aduh guys, Galak banget yang lagi badmood gara-gara ditinggal lakinya. Bagi saudara Kwon Hyunbin dimohon kesadarannya ya, jangan coba-coba jadi Bang Toyib!"**

Minki sekarang menghampiri pasangan Jaehwan-Sewoon, Woojin-Hyungseob dan Daniel-Ong yang kebetulan duduk berjajar, **"Nah sekarang kita sapa member yang nggak jelas status percintaannya yuk Guys"**

 **"Heh Dek Minki, pagi-pagi udah ghibahin orang aja. Abang nggak like ah"**

 **"Abaaang, sapa followers nya Adek dong"**

 **"Halo pengikutnya Dek Minki. Kok kalian mau-maunya sih ngikutin orang nggak jelas kayak dia ini"**

Minki mendorong Jaehwan kesal, **"Nggak usah banyak omong. Sekarang kenalin aja nih siapa yang lo bawa, hubungan kalian apa, gimana akhirnya lo milih ngajak dia? Milihnya lo kocok ya kayak arisan?"**

 **"Waduh nanyanya satu-satu dong dek. Mana Abang nggak diperkenalin kayak yang lain lagi, ntar fans abang bully Adek karena memperlakukan Abang secara tidak adil"**

 **"Bodo amat! Cepet kenalan sana! Durasi durasi!"**

 **"Kenalin gue Kim Jaehwan, main vocal, main rapper, main visual, main guitarist, main member nya NEVER pokoknya."**

 **"Oke oke. Terus sekarang ini si manis siapa?"**

 **"Yaaah..lo kok nggak nanggepin sih, bacain komen-komennya dong. Tuh ada yang komen katanya gue ganteng dan lucu tuh"**

 **"Ih cerewet ya lo. Buruan jawab pertanyaan gue"**

 **"Aduh iya. Kenalin nih Jung Sewoon temen klub vocal gue"**

 **"Haaii hehehe"** Sewoon melambai pada kamera Minki.

 **"Aduh imutnya..ada yang nanya kok mau sih sama Jaehwan yang** ** _kemamel (_** **nggak kering tapi juga nggak basah) itu? hahaha pertanyaannya"**

Sewoon tersenyum lembut, **"Loh kenapa emangnya? Diajak liburan masa nggak mau sih? Lagian perginya juga rame-rame gini, jadinya kan seru"**

 **"Jadi status kalian apa sebenernya?"** tanya Minki.

 **"Kita temenan aja kok, iya kan Jae?"**

 **"Iya hehe"**

 **"Jadi temenan doang nih. Oke oke... Sewoon nya masih lowong guys, silakan di gas aja gapapa hahaha"** Minki tidak menghiraukan Jaehwan yang sudah mau ngomong lagi, dia buru-buru menggeser kamera nya ke arah Woojin-Hyungseob, **"Hyungseoobb! Gue nggak nyangka lo ikutan liburan dek. Buset, dah lama banget kita nggak rumpi bareng ya?"**

 **"Hahahaha iya. Kak Minki makin** ** _famous_** **sih jadinya sibuk terus"** jawab Hyungseob lucu.

 **"Ah, famous apasih.. Biasa aja.. Wah kebanyakan yang komen kayaknya anak SMA 101 nih.. Katanya udah lama nggak lihat tim cheerleader legendarisnya 101 barengan... Aduh jadi flashback gue.."** kata Minki sambil tersenyum memandang kamera.

 **"Iya.. Kak Minki ini mantan kapten cheers nya SMA 101, nah gue juga dulu member cheers. Mantan anak buahnya Kak Minki ini, makanya kita lumayan deket ya Kak?"**

 **"Iya...Seob, banyak yang muji katanya lo cantik banget. Ini ada yang ngajak kenalan juga. Nggak apa-apa guys, kalo mau kenalan bisa follow akun** **HyungseobAhn.** **Hyungseob masih jomblo kok. Iya kan Jin?"**

Woojin yang mukanya udah kusut Cuma diem aja nggak nanggepin Minki, **"Oh ya, seharusnya yang gue kenalin si Woojin hehehe. Ini nih guys, salah satu guitarist nya NEVER juga kadang merangkap jadi rapper nya NEVER. Kenalan Sul, jangan belagu lo"**

 **"Halo, Gue Park Woojin"**

 **"Senyum dong. Biar followers gue klepek-klepek"** suruh Minki heboh dan akhirnya dituruti Woojin.

Komen langsung berdatangan dan hampir semua berbunyi, **"Ya ampuun, gingsulnya seksi banget. Bikin gue pagi-pagi hamil onlen aja nih...hahahaha"** Minki tertawa puas membaca komen-komen yang masuk.

 **"Nah, sekarang kita kenalan sama member terseksinya NEVER nih. Tukang gebuk nya NEVER",** Minki mengarahkan kamera ke arah Ong Seongwu, **"eh, apa nih pagi-pagi udah gandeng-gandengan aja dua orang ini hah?"**

 **"HEH si Kiki ganggu aja, dingin gini bor"** jawab Ong yang memang saat itu hanya mengenakan sepotong kemeja dan skinny jeans yang robek-robek sepanjang paha nya.

 **"Kenalan dulu sama followers gue lah"**

 **"Udah kenal mereka. Masa sama gue nggak kenal sih? Famous gini gue"**

 **"Pede banget anjiiir"** gerutu Minki, sedangkan Daniel yang duduk disamping hanya terus tertawa melihat kelakuan Ong.

Minki memandang kameranya, **"udah gue duga kalian emang banyak yang kenal sama member yang satu ini. Bener banget ya, namanya Ong Seongwu, drummer nya NEVER. Yaaps bener dia juga model di** ** _agency"_** **,** jeda sejenak Minki fokus ke komen, **"Ada yang nanya nih, siapa itu cowok seksi bergigi kelinci? Duh banyak yang komen katanya ganteng banget.** ** _Boyfriend materials_** **deh"**

 **"Boyfriend materials apaan. Punya gue nih. Lo semua punya apa, mau saingan sama gue?"** kata Ong sembari memberikan _smirk_ menyebalkan ke kamera.

 **"Waduh galak bener nyai. Emang udah jadian kalian?"**

 **"Alah jadian mah gampang. Dan, ayok pacaran biar lo nggak digangguin cewek-cewek kurbel itu"** ucap Seongwu sambil memandang Daniel disampingnya. Sedangkan Daniel hanya tertawa lepas memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu.

 **"Stress emang nih orang. Heh, kenalan lo. Jangan ngakak doang dari tadi. Gue curiga, jangan jangan lo kesurupan maung lagi"**

 **"Hahahaha... Gue Kang Daniel, Sastra Inggris semester 5 di Universitas yang sama kayak Minki juga"**

 **"Heh senyumnya biasa aja, jangan nongolin gigi kayak gitu. Ntar makin banyak yang naksir",** Ong membungkam mulut Daniel dengan tangannya.

 **"Hadeeeh males banget gue kalo udah keju-kejuan gini. Udah, kita tinggalin aja mereka berdua. Kita ke member terakhir nya NEVER aja"**

 **"Weehh..Banyak yang komen nyebutin nama member ini nih.** ** _Yeokshi, the most popular member is on different level_** **emang"**

Minki menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah bermain hp dan Kuanlin yang sedang bersandar dibahunya. **"Halo Dek Jihoon, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"**

Jihoon menoleh lalu mata indahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata bulat itu sedikit membelalak karena terkejut. Pagi ini Jihoon memang mengenakan kacamata bulat selain untuk fashion juga untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari kantuk. Tubuhnya yang montok dibalut dengan sweater bulu warna kuning, membuatnya terlihat super fluffy.

 **"Hai Kak Minki, pagi-pagi udah live aja. Kaget gue"**

 **"Lo aja dek yang mojok berduaan disini. Gue mah daritadi udah ngider ke yang lain"**

 **"Oh ya? Gue nggak ngeh ya? Hahahaha"**

 **"Alah, kalo udah mojok gini mah dunia dianggap milik berdua doang",** Jihoon tertawa, **"Sapa followers gue dong dek"**

 **"Hai followers setia nya Kak Minki. Kenalin gue Park Jihoon, mahasiswi psikologi semester 3 di KAIST University. Makasih karena udah like dan subscribe channel Kak Minki ya"**

 **"Ya ampun akhirnya ada yang waras juga. Terharu gue dek, Makasih ya"**

 **"Dek, nih banyak yang ngomong kamu manis banget. Fluffy banget jadi pengen uyel-uyel. Boleh nggak nih?"**

 **"Hahaha ya ampun. Makasih ya. Jangan diuyel ya, gue bukan slime soalnya hehehe"**

 **"Dek, ini ada yang nanya itu Kuanlin ya? Muka gantengnya nggak kelihatan nih. Itu kenapa kok lemes banget kelihatannya? Aduh pengen lihat muka ganteng Kuanlin...waduh komennya rata-rata pengen lihat mukanya Kuanlin nih. Sabar ya dek, susah emang punya pacar ganteng"**

Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan tawa dan sesekali menepuk pelan punggung Kuanlin yang bersandar dibahunya, **"Ini dia kecapekan guys"**

 **"Kecapekan kenapa? Aduh jelasin dek, pikiran gue mulai piknik ini"**

 **"Kecapekan habis** ** _shooting music video,_** **dia kan jadi model MV salah satu artis agensinya Kak. Dan kelar** ** _shooting_** **nya tadi jam empat pagi. Nah, jam 6 udah berangkat ke airport. Nggak sempet tidur jadi gini akhirnya"**

Kuanlin yang saat itu mengenakan _jumper_ merah, masker dan topi nampak bersandar ke bahu Jihoon. Sepertinya benar-benar tertidur, meski kelihatannya nggak nyaman karena tubuh Kuanlin yang tinggi merosot di kursi dan sedikit tertekuk karena menyesuaikan tubuh Jihoon yang nggak begitu tinggi. Demi mendapat kenyamanan di bahu kekasihnya itu.

 **"kasihan juga. Sampe bisa tidur padahal kayaknya nggak nyaman banget itu posisinya, pasti kecapekan banget ini...Eh, tapi topinya boleh dibuka dikit nggak sih? Followers gue mau lihat mukanya nih"** tanya Minki, soalnya mukanya si Kuanlin bener-bener nggak kelihatan, udah pake masker ditambah pake topi lagi.

 **"Hehehe jangan ya, nanti dia bangun. Kalian tongkrongin aja** ** _website_** **kalo mau lihat mukanya, sekalian tungguin MV nya rilis yaa"**

 **"Yeee bisa aja promosinya... Oiya, kita ngomongin jadwal hari ini aja kalo gitu. Kita hari ini acaranya mau kemana dulu dek?"**

 **"Kemana ya? Gue sih ngikut aja, yang bikin** ** _rundown_** **kan member NEVER. Yang penting habis** ** _landing_** **nanti harus nyari sarapan".**

 **"HAHAHAHA laper lo? Gue juga...Ya udah, live nya hari ini cukup segitu aja ya guys. Berhubung udah ada pengumuman waktunya** ** _boarding_** **nih. Jangan khawatir juga, gue bakal bikin vlog khusus buat liburan gue dan member NEVER lainnya. Jadi jangan lupa terus dukung dan tonton channel gue yaa.. see youuu. Makasih yang udah gabung yaaa"**

Minki mematikan Hpnya lalu menghampiri Jonghyun yang menunggunya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menuju gate penerbangan mereka terlebih dulu. Berjalan beriringan bersama Jonghyun dan disusul Kuanlin dan Jihoon dibelakangnya.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Minki meliha Kuanlin yang sudah bangun.

Kuanlin hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya masih nggak terlihat, tapi anehnya dia bisa jalan tanpa tersandung sama sekali.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah siap berada di dalam pesawat.

JEJU! WE ARE COMING!

.

.

TBC..

Ya ampun..maaf ya..chapter ini kayaknya fail banget deh..niatnya pengen bikin yang beda, kayak live IG gitu..tapi jadinya kok ginii yawalaaa..mana panjang banget lagi...jangan lupa feedback nya yaa.. see you in the next chapter ya... :*


	7. DAY 1

08.50 AM, Jeju Airport.

Rombongan yang berisi tiga belas muda mudi itu beriringan keluar dari terminal kedatangan. Kuanlin yang memimpin rombongan itu nampak celingak celinguk melihat ke arah para penjemput. Jihoon yang ada tepat dibelakangnya menjawil lengan Kuanlin. Kuanlin menoleh lalu merendahkan kepalanya supaya bisa sejajar dengan Jihoon.

"Itu ada yang bawa papan namamu", ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk lelaki yang membawa papan bertuliskan aksara pinyin.

"Ya Tuhan... Daritadi aku lihatin yang bawa tulisan hangeul aja, taunya. Kok kamu tahu itu namaku? Emang bisa baca?"

"Kan pernah kamu kasih lihat", Kuanlin tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Jihoon.

"Lin, kita naik apa ke villa nya?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kuanlin berbalik untuk menghadap gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Tuh ada yang jemput. Kalian tunggu disini aja sebentar".

Kuanlin menghampiri pria itu bersama Jihoon yang digandengnya. Dia berbincang sebentar dengan pria itu, lalu pria itu segera pergi setelah memberikan sesuatu pada Jihoon.

"Loh, kok yang jemput kita pergi Lin?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Cuma nganterin mobil doang kok"

"Weh, udah prepare banget lo ya. Sampe udah rental mobil segala"

"Disiapin Papa. Waktu gue bilang mau liburan ke villa, Papa udah nyiapin semuanya termasuk transportasi. Katanya supaya kita lebih enak pergi-perginya"

"Pantes aja, papan nama lo tulisannya pake sandi rumput. Kerjaan Om pasti" celetuk Ong.

Lalu mereka menuju ke tempat parkir dimana mobil rental mereka berada. Daripada mobil lebih pantas disebut _van_ atau _mini bus_ sih, secara jumlah mereka empat belas orang. Sesampainya di parkiran, setelah menemukan _van_ mereka, tiga belas anak manusia itu tengah ribut menentukan siapa yang menjadi sopir. Setelah perang urat, adu otot, debat kusir yang berakhir karena Daehwi mengancam akan menyopiri mereka, akhirnya Dongho terpilih untuk menyopiri rombongan rusuh itu.

Dongho dan Daehwi sudah duduk anteng di area depan dan menunggu seluruh penumpang masuk. Mini bus itu dapat menampung delapan belas orang termasuk sopir, jadi ada enam belas kursi penumpang tersedia. Jonghyun, Minki dan Minhyun duduk bertiga di kursi paling depan. Dibelakangnya ada Daniel dan Ong. Selanjutnya yang masuk mobil adalah Kuanlin dan Jihoon.

Kuanlin bingung melihat Woojin dan Hyungseob duduk terpisah di kursi baris ketiga dan keempat.

"Bang, ngapain lo duduk disini sendirian? Sana temenin gebetan lo" ucap Kuanlin keras, dapat dipastikan seluruh manusia dimobil dapat mendengarnya termasuk Hyungseob yang duduk dikursi belakang.

"Dianya ngarepin orang lain duduk disampingnya, bukan gue" jawab Woojin.

"Tch, cemen lu ah. Digituin doang kok nyerah. Pepet terus lah, jangan kasih longgar. Minggir sana, gue mau duduk berdua doang sama Jihoon. Jangan jadi setan lo"

Woojin berdiri dari duduknya lalu menuju kursi belakang yang ditempati Hyungseob sendiri.

"Lo denger nggak omongan Kuanlin tadi? Dia Cuma pengen duduk berdua sama Jihoon. Jadi berhenti berharap sama Kuanlin yang nggak bakal ngeliat lo"

"Apasih Jin? Sok tau banget lo. Gue nggak bilang pengen duduk sama dia ya" elak Hyungseob dengan wajah cemberut karena melihat Kuanlin yang bersandar pada jendela mobil dan Jihoon berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Yang terakhir masuk adalah Jaehwan dan Sewoon. Jaehwan ingin duduk disamping Ong dan Daniel.

"Gue nggak menerima orang ketiga diantara gue dan Daniel ya"

"Astaga. Ini kursi buat empat orang ya. Lagian kalo duduk berempat kan ada benefitnya juga, lo bisa nempel-nempel ke Daniel" ucap Jaehwan.

"Bodo amat. Pokoknya _pass_ " ucap Ong sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas kursi.

Jaehwan melewati kursi Kuanlin dan Jihoon, pastinya si tuan muda ini juga nggak mau diganggu. Emang adik dan kakak sama nyebelinnya. Akhirnya Jaehwan dan Sewoon bergabung dengan Woojin dan Hyungseob.

"Udah masuk semua kan?" tanya Dongho dengan suara lantang.

"Eh. Kita kan ada empat belas. Kok Cuma tiga belas sih gue itung?" teriak Jaehwan dari kursi paling belakang.

"Udah pas. Cuekin aja si Jaehwan, Ho" jawab Jonghyun.

"Pak Ketu kok gitu sih? Nggak asik ah" ujar Jaehwan lagi.

Dongho akhirnya mengabaikan Jaehwan yang berusaha menggoda Minhyun, karena dilihatnya wajah Minhyun sudah memerah menahan amarah, "Kita nyari sarapan dimana nih, guys?"

"Pasar Tapdong aja yuk, kita bisa nyobain macem-macem kuliner khas Jeju disana" tawar Daehwi pada semua penumpang.

Akhirnya semua setuju untuk menuju ke pasar Tapdong. Butuh waktu empat puluh menit untuk menuju pasar Tapdong, selama perjalanan mereka merundingkan kembali agenda hari pertama mereka di Jeju. Karena sesungguhnya alasan kenapa mereka memilih berangkat pagi adalah supaya mereka bisa langsung main saat sampai Jeju.

Empat puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Pasar Tapdong.

"Sekarang kita mencar, dua jam lagi kita ketemu lagi disini. Oke?" ucap Jonghyun.

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui lalu berpencar bersama pacar masing-masing, kecuali Minhyun yang memilih mengikuti Dongho dan Daehwi. Jonghyun dan Minki berhenti di pintu masuk, tepatnya di penjual _bintteok,_ semacam lumpia yang dikukus yang berisi _buckwheat_ dan _radish_. Minki ternyata berniat mengisi perutnya dengan seporsi _bintteok_ terlebih dahulu. _Bintteok_ ini bagus untuk diet, maka dari itu Minki membelinya. Setidaknya nafsu makannya akan berkurang setelah perutnya diisi dengan yang mengenyangkan tapi tidak membuat gemuk.

Kuanlin dan Jihoon yang melangkah paling belakang, ikut berhenti.

"Kamu mau juga by?" tanya Kuanlin pada Jihoon.

"Isinya apa kak Minki?" tanya Jihoon.

"Buckwheat dan radish"

"Nggak deh. Aku lagi nggak pengen makan sayur" jawab Jihoon lalu menarik tangan Kuanlin untuk masuk pasar, meninggalkan Minki dan Jonghyun.

Di lain tempat, Daniel dan Ong tengah mencari penjual _tteokpoki_ yang cukup terkenal disana. Padahal ditangan mereka telah ada kimbab isi tuna yang mereka nikmati sambil jalan.

"Itu ada penjual tteokpoki" tunjuk Daniel.

"Bukan yang itu. katanya yang paling enak itu yang di tengah pasar" jawab Ong sambil menyuapkan sepotong kimbab pada Daniel.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berjumpa dengan tenda penjual tteokpoki yang lumayan ramai. Mereka mengantri dan membeli dua porsi _tteokpoki_ dan _eomuk._

"woaahh benar-benar enak" ucap Daniel sambil menggigit eomuk nya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, "aw panass ssshh" aduhnya tapi tetap mengunyahnya.

"Hati-hati. Lidahmu bisa terbakar" ucap Seongwu sambil memakan tteokpokinya dengan pelan setelah meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Dongho, Daehwi dan Minhyun tengah duduk di kedai yang menjual _guksu gogi_ atau mie daging, mereka menunggu pesanan mereka. _Guksu gogi_ ini termasuk makanan khas dari Jeju, dagingnya biasanya dari daging babi hitam yang terkenal di Jeju.

"Kalian sudah pernah mencoba _guksu gogi_ disini?" tanya Daehwi pada Dongho dan Minhyun.

Minhyun hanya menggeleng sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudah. Tiap datang ke Jeju, aku pasti mampir ke sini" jawab Dongho.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiga porsi _guksu gogi_ sudah tersedia dihadapan mereka. Mangkuk yang cukup besar itu terisi oleh kuah bening rebusan dari kaldu daging, mie putih, irisan-irisan daging yang cukup tebal dan juga beberapa sayuran hijau.

"selamat makaan" ucap Daehwi ceria lalu menyumpit mie nya dengan riang.

.

.

Woojin dan Hyungseob tengah menikmati _crab gratin_ didepan tenda penjualnya. Untungnya didepan tenda itu dipasang beberapa bangku yang memang diperuntukkan untuk pelanggan. _Crab gratin_ in adalah nasi dengan saus krim dan taburan keju yang disajikan diatas cangkang kepiting, tentunya dicampur dengan daging kepitingnya. Saat tengah khidmat makan, Sewoon dan Jaehwan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kroket aneka rasa.

"Enak nggak dek?" tanya Sewoon pada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menyendokkan _crab gratin_ nya lalu menyuapkannya pada Sewoon.

"wah enak. Aku pesen juga deh. Jae, kamu mau aku pesenin sekalian nggak?"

"Boleh" jawab Jaehwan singkat karena tengah menyantap kroket.

"Kok baunya kayak kare sih?" tanya Woojin bingung karena disekitar mereka tidak ada yang jual kare.

"Ini kroket gue rasa kare"

"Beneran?" Hyungseob heran, karena biasanya kan kroket rasa sayuran doang.

"Nih cobain" Jaehwan menyodorkan kroketnya yang belum dia gigit.

"Rasanya ada apa aja Bang?" tanya Woojin.

"Banyak. Ada sayur, kare, pedas. Banyak deh"

Hyungseob sudah berdiri dari duduknya, siap menyerbu penjual kroket tapi tangannya ditahan Woojin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Beli kroket lah"

"Habisin itu makanan lo. Gue beliin. Lo tunggu sini aja".

Setelah Hyungseob duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makannya, Woojin bergegas ke penjual kroket.

.

.

Kuanlin dan Jihoon tengah mengantri untuk membeli _octopus bread_ yang terkenal. Terlihat dari antriannya yang lumayan panjang demi untuk mendapatkan roti berbentuk gurita ini.

"Kamu beneran masih kuat nahan laper?" tanya Kuanlin khawatir sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Jihoon.

Gimana nggak khawatir kalo sekarang udah jam sebelas tapi Jihoon belum sarapan, kekasihnya yang doyan makan itu kan memang hampir nggak pernah telat makan.

"Ih udah dibilangin kalo aku nggak laper-laper banget. Tadi kan makan snack pas di pesawat", lalu meneguk air yang diberikan Kuanlin tadi.

"Snack doang, By. Harusnya kita tadi makan nasi dulu"

"Aku nggak mau nasi, Aliiiin"

"Terus? Kamu mau ngemil ginian doang? Nggak. Nggak bisa. Abis ini kita nyari sarapan beneran"

"Tapi abis ini aku mau makan _hareubang._ "

"Nggak ada _hareubang_ sebelum sarapan. Nyesel aku ngeiyain beli ginian duluan, mana antri lagi"

"Yaudah. Tapi aku mau _guksu gogi_ aja, jangan nasi"

"Oke" jawab Kuanlin pasrah, daripada Jihoon hanya mau mengisi perutnya dengan cemilan-cemilan ini.

Akhirnya tiba giliran mereka untuk dilayani. _Octopus bread_ atau kue berbentuk gurita ini semacam pancake yang dicetak berbentuk gurita kemudian diisi dengan keju dan daging gurita. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju tempat kedai _guksu gogi_ sambil menikmati kue gurita mereka.

Jihoon mendongak mengamati Kuanlin yang khusyuk memakan kue nya. Wajahnya nampak puas ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa nikmat dari kue itu.

"Gimana? Masih nyesel ngantri beli ini?"

"Nyesel kalo kamu jalannya lelet banget, ngulur waktu buat makan ya?"

"Ih kok ngeselin. Kamu tuh yang nggak sadar diri, mentang-mentang kakimu panjang"

Kuanlin hanya tertawa karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya kesal. Kue gurita mereka habis, tepat saat mereka sampai di kedai _guksu gogi_ yang baru saja dikunjungi Dongho, Daehwi dan Minhyun.

.

.

Jonghyun dan Minki tengah membeli _gyul hareubang_ dan _hallabong juice. Gyul hareubang_ itu roti bolu lembut yang dibentuk seperti _dolharubang (patung kakeh tua berhidung besar)_ ditengahnya berisi selai jeruk yang rasanya asam manis. Dan _hallabong juice_ itu jus jeruk mandarin khas Jeju yang rasanya asam manis, jus ini bebas gula jadi hanya murni 100% terbuat dari jeruk mandarin.

Minki telah menghabiskan satu porsi _gyul hareubang_ yang berisi delapan buah kue, dia tengah meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Masih laper nggak, Ki?" tanya Jonghyun, Pasalnya mereka hanya makan bintteok dan kue bolu ini. Jonghyun baru saja selesai membereskan kamera yang digunakan untuk merekam kegiatan kuliner Minki

"Udah lumayan kenyang sih, beli seporsi lagi lah buat di jalan ya"

Jonghyun mengangguk. Mereka berdua memang bukan pasangan banyak makan seperti Kuanlin-Jihoon dan Daniel-Ong. Mereka termasuk jajaran orang kurus yang makannya sedikit.

Saat ingin membayar, pasangan Kuanlin-Jihoon dan Daniel-Ong datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Loh, udah disini aja kalian?" sapa Ong.

Jihoon sudah heboh memesan dengan penjual kue nya. Dia memesan empat porsi kue dan tiga botol jus jeruk. Ong ikut memesan dua porsi kue dan dua botol jus jeruk.

"Nih dek" Daniel menyodorkan seporsi tteokpoki yang dipegangnya pada Jihoon.

"Makasiiih. Tahu aja kalo pengen nyobain ini, tapi waktunya nggak keburu" jawab Jihoon riang memakan _tteokpoki_ yang dibawa Daniel selagi menunggu pesanannya dibuat.

Waktu yang ditentukan Jonghyun memang tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

"Gue inget lo yang gembul ini pas makan itu" jawab Daniel.

Jihoon mengabaikan Daniel dan menikmati tteokpoki yang sudah agak mendingin itu, sesekali dia menyuapi Kuanlin.

"Kak Minki mau coba?"

"Nggak usah dek. Udah kenyang gue"

Setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing, mereka kembali ke tempat _van_ mereka terpakir guna melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **_NEVER_**

"Oke, Jadi destinasi pertama hari ini _Hello Kitty Island_ ya?" tanya Dongho.

"Mampir ke _misterious road_ dulu lah" ujar Jaehwan dari arah belakang.

"Mau ngapain sih Jae? Cuma jalan biasa aja" sahut Minhyun sewot, sedari tadi mood nya masih belum bagus.

"Ya gue kan pengen tahu, beneran nggak jalannya turun tapi mobilnya malah nanjak" sahut Jaehwan.

"Sampe sana lo harus gelindingan turun dan gue lihatin lo gelindingnya ke atas apa nggak" Ong ikut-ikutan nyamber.

"Okeee, gue vote Kak Ong" sahut Woojin yang langsung dibalas geplakan Jaehwan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yeee...ogaah!"

"Lah, kan elo yang ngeyel mau kesana" Ong makin ngegas. Daniel yang duduk disampingnya malah asyik menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang, sibuk berbagi _gyul hareubang_ bersama Jihoon. Memang dua saudara ini Cuma tahu makan doang.

Jonghyun segera buka suara untuk melerai kedua orang yang mulai tarik urat ini, "Yaudah mampir _misterious road_ dulu. Deket dari sini kan, Ho?"

"Yoi" sahut Dongho lalu segera mengegas mobilnya menuju tujuan.

.

.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di misterius road.

Jalan ini disebut misterius karena memilliki tarikan magnet yang kuat sehingga bisa menyebabkan mobil berjalan sendiri padahal mesinnya mati, lalu mobil yang berjalan menanjak padahal jalannya turun, itu semua karena mengikuti tarikan magnet. Sebenarnya tidak seluruh jalan ini memiki gaya tarik magner kuat, hanya sekitar seratus meter saja.

"Sebentar sebentar. Gue siapin kamera dulu" Minki berbicara heboh segera mengeluarkan kameranya, ini bahan penting vlog nya.

"Jalan ini juga disebut jalan _dokkaebi_ kan karena kemisteriusannya ini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kamu bawa pemantik nggak, Kak?" tanya Daehwi pada Dongho.

"Buat apa Hwi?" tanya Dongho heran.

"Buat ditiup siapa tahu aja _dokkaebi ajusshi_ keluar beneran kalau disini" jawab Daehwi dengan ringisan lucu.

"YAAA OKEEE! BENTAR LAGI LUCU DEK!" Teriak Ong, sedangkan yang lain justru tertawa karena teriakan Ong itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memutar _Stay With Me OST_ nya _Goblin the great and lonely God._

"Eh, siapa nih yang muter?" tanya Jihoon kaget sambil menoleh ke belakang karena suara nya dari belakang.

"Gue Hoon, biar lebih menghayati pas jalan di _dokkaebi road_ " sahut Hyungseob.

"Aduh, kaget gue" ucap Jihoon sambil meremat lengan Kuanlin yang disampingnya.

Jonghyun hanya memandangi teman-temannya pasrah, kok bisa dia punya teman seabsurd ini. Dia melirik Minki yang masih ribet disampingnya, pacarnya juga nggak kalah absurdnya sih. Dan ditengah kehebohan ini, Minhyun hanya berdiam diri sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"OKAY. KAMERA SIAP. ACTION!" Teriak Minki sambil mengarahkan Jonghyun yang memegang kamera untuk merekam nya.

 **"Oke. Sekarang kita lagi dimana teman-teman?"** tanya Minki pada seisi mobil.

 **"LUAR ANGKASA"**

 **"BULAN"**

 **"JEJU"**

 **"DOKKAEBI ROAD"**

Jawaban ngawur yang diucapkan secara bersamaan itu membuat suasana mobil semakin riuh rendah.

 **"Yaa benarr! Kita lagi ada di** ** _dokkaebi road_** **. Kita mau nguji kebenaran kemisteriusan jalan ini nih. Ho, mesin udah mati nih?"** tanya Minki dan Jonghyun mengarahkan kamera ke arah Dongho yang mematikan mesin mobil.

 **"Udah nih. Kita tunggu aja"**

 **"Jaehwan! Turun lo! Katanya lo mau gelindingan di jalan"** seru Ong.

 **"Gue nggak pernah ngomong ya!"**

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Kuanlin erat sambil mengamati jalanan disekitarnya. Tidak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang rusuh, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan jalan ini. Kuanlin yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Jihoon yang cemas tapi juga pengen tahu.

"Wah wah jalan. Mobilnya jalan"

"Iya gilaa. Jalan sendiri mobilnya"

"JINJJA! REAL! WANJEON! HEOL! DAEBAK!"

"KAK, SETIR NYA JANGAN DILEPAS DONG! NANTI KITA KELUAR JALUR!"

"YA KALI KELUAR JALUR DEK!"

"WIH GILA! KEREEN!

Teriakan bersahut-sahutan itu terus terdengar sepanjang mobil itu jalan dengan mesin mati. Lima belas menit dalam keterpesonaan, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke _hello kitty island._

.

.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di _Hello Kitty Island, Museum & Cafe in Jeju. _Bangunan tiga lantai itu terlihat manis dengan warna-warna pastel dan pink mendominasi. Baru saja masuk, mereka sudah disambut patung hello kitty raksasa.

"Ebuseeet. Sakit mata gue. Sepanjang mata memandang Cuma ada warna pink ya" gerutu Jaehwan.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, yang memasukkan tempat ini sebagai destinasi wisata tentu saja para cewek, lebih tepatnya sih oknum yang bernama Choi Minki yang sudah heboh menyuruh pacarnya mengambil gambarnya sambil memeluk hello kitty raksasa.

Woojin sudah ditarik Hyungseob untuk masuk, mereka berhenti didepan red _booth telephone_ seperti yang ada di London, bedanya ini hello kitty. Dia meminta Woojin untuk mengambil gambarnya didalam _booth telephone_ itu.

"Asli lucuu banget ya Jin. Dimana-mana ada hello kitty. Pengen banget punya rumah kayak gini"

"Masih lucuan lo kok Seob"

"Ih apasih, nggak lucu lo"

"Ya kan yang lucu emang lo doang"

"Ihh nggak usah gembel. Muka lo terlalu cocok. Buruan kita kesana yuk" Hyungseob kembali menyeret Woojin.

.

.

Minhyun tengah mengambil foto Dongho dan Daehwi yang berpose didalam dapur hello kitty. Mulai dari pose normal seperti gandengan tangan hingga pose dengan gaya memasak didapur serba hello kitty itu.

"Yuk Kak, gantian gue fotoin Kakak" ucap Daehwi sambil berusaha mengambil hp dari tangan Minhyun untuk ganti memotret Minhyun.

"Gue nggak usah. Kalian aja gue fotoin" tolak Minhyun.

Daehwi yang melihat Minhyun nggak bisa didebat akhirnya mengalah.

"Lucu ya Kak. Daehwi pengen juga punya dapur serba kitty gini" ujar Daehwi pada Dongho.

"Rugi lah bikin dapur mahal-mahal kalo kamunya aja nggak bisa masak"

"Ihh, kan bisa belajar masaaak" ujar Daehwi merajuk.

Dongho hanya tertawa menghadapi rajukan Daehwi. Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan didepannya, dia lalu segera beralih melihat tempat lain dan segera diikuti Dongho dan Daehwi.

Sedangkan Jehwan dan Sewoon asyik selfie berdua. Padahal Jaehwan daritadi ngedumel karena pilihan tempat yang terlalu feminine, sekarang dia justru heboh mengajak Sewoon selfie berdua dengan latar belakang warna pink dan hello kitty.

"Eh, kamu mau boneka yang mana? Apa aksesoris juga lucu-lucu nih" tawar Jaehwan, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di pusat souvenir.

"Yang mana ya? Semuanya lucu sih. Jadi bingung"

"Pilih aja. Nanti aku yang bayarin"

"Eh nggak usah. Aku bayar sendiri aja"

"Ya nggak apa-apa Woon. Nggak tiap hari ini" kata Jaehwan sambil ikut memilih barang yang sekiranya cocok untuk cewek manis yang sedang bersamanya ini.

.

.

Kuanlin-Jihoon, Daniel-Ong justru tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu. Tujuan utama mereka sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini adalah cafe hello kitty. Dan disinalah mereka berempat. Dengan aneka kopi yang dihias dengan tema hello kitty serta bermacam cake yang berbentuk hello kitty.

Jihoon sedang asyik memotret kopi dan kue nya, soalnya sayang banget kalo bentuk yang lucu-lucu ini nggak diabadikan. Dia memindah-mindahkan cangkir kopi dan piring kue, berusaha mengambil _angle_ yang pas. Wajahnya begitu serius dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan lidah yang sedikit terlihat, Kuanlin diam-diam mengambil gambar Jihoon yang tengah serius itu.

"Kirain lo suka hello kitty dek, soalnya gue liat lo suka pink" ucap Ong pada Jihoon.

"Aku nggak terlalu suka hello kitty, Kak" jawab Jihoon.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Kuanlin juga penasaran mengingat kamar Jihoon yang penuh boneka namun tidak ada boneka berbentuk kucing imut itu.

"Gara-gara mitos yang ada hubungannya sama dia yang nggak punya mulut itu lho" jawab Jihoon.

"Oh yang katanya anak durhaka itu?" tanya Ong yang diangguki oleh Jihoon.

"Itu mah lo dikibulin tante karena waktu lo kecil itu tiap minggu minta dibeliin boneka" jawab Daniel

"Iyasih hahaha tapi kebawa sampe sekarang nggak suka hello kitty"

"Kalo kamu, sukanya boneka apa?" tanya Daniel pada Ong yang sedang asyik menusuk wajah hello kitty cokelat lalu menelannya.

"Aku? Aku sih mainannya boneka vodoo"

"Anjiir. Serem amat" sahut Daniel ngakak.

"Cocok emang sama lo, Kak" sahut Kuanlin manggut-manggut setuju.

Keempat orang ini menghabiskan jatah satu jam mereka dengan nongkrong di kafe, hingga akhirnya mereka harus pergi untuk melanjutkan ke destinasi selanjutnya.

 **_NEVER_**

3D Trick Art Museum, Jungmun Tour complex Seogwipo City, Jeju.

Destinasi ke dua mereka adalah museum 3D yang penuh tipu muslihat dan ilusi. Kali ini para cowok juga antusias banget untuk masuk area indoor seluas 3300 meter persegi itu. Baru saja masuk mereka sudah disuguhi berbagai lukisan telanjang, mulai dari dua laki-laki yang berciuman hingga wanita-wanita yang saling meremas dada.

"Astaga. Ya Tuhaan" bisik Jaehwan keder.

Disisi lain Ong dan Daniel nampak santai menikmati karya seni itu, mereka justru berdiskusi tentang lukisan itu yang katanya mungkin legenda dewa dewi yunani. Karena memang yang sering dilukis telanjang kan mitos tentang Yunani, diperkuat dengan adanya bayi _cupid_ yang menghiasi lukisan-lukisan itu.

"Ih, apasih Aliiin. Lepas! Harusnya aku yang nutupin mata kamu! Kamu kan lebih muda dari aku" Jihoon berontak dari pelukan Kuanlin yang tengah menutup matanya. Sedangkan Kuanlin sendiri masih menikmati lukisan-lukisan itu.

Dongho juga menutup mata Daehwi dan segera menggiring cewek itu pergi dari area terlarang itu. Minki dan Jonghyun juga canggung meski mereka terlihat mencoba santai sambil melihat-lihat lukisan itu. sedangkan Woojin dan Hyungseob berlalu masuk lebih ke dalam dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

3D Trick Art Museum ini terbagi menjadi 5 bagian, yaitu: _Object Art,Digital Art, 4D Art & Alve Art, Sculpture Art dan Provence Art. _Jadi selain tipuan ilusi dan trik dalam ruangan, juga terdapat taman diluar yang nggak kalah mengagumkannya dengan yang di dalam.

Rombongan rusuh itu terlihat antusias dan semakin rusuh saat mengambil foto. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mengampil pose yang paling lucu dengan gambar-gambar ajaib yang terlihat hidup itu. Mereka berpose bersama didepan lukisan yang bernuansa bawah laut sehingga nampak mereka didalam aquarium.

Minhyun juga mulai tertawa ketika melihat Jaehwan yang berekspresi kesakitan diatas sofa yang menggunakan trik seolah-olah kaki dan badannya terpisah. Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang makan ditengahnya ada sebuah meja dan ditengahnya ada sesuatu.

"KYYYAAA" Hyungseob berteriak lalu merangkul punggung orang didepannya.

Ternyata diatas meja itu tersaji kepala manusia, tentunya bukan kepala manusia sungguhan. Dan hal itu yang mengagetkan Hyungseob dan langsung memeluk orang yang ada didepannya. Dan ternyata orang itu Kuanlin.

Kuanlin menoleh kaget saat ada yang merangkul pinggangnya dan menempel di punggungnya, sedangkan Jihoon saja sedang merangkul erat lengannya.

"Eh, lo nggak apa-apa Kak?" tanya Kuanlin kaku.

Hyungseob mendongak dan nampak kaget ketika melihat wajah Kuanlin yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Eh, sorry sorry. Gue kaget tadi ada kepala itu, reflek meluk itu"

Kuanlin hanya mengangguk singkat lalu merangkul pinggang Jihoon untuk pergi dari sana.

'etdaaah jutek banget sih. Untung gue udah sempet meluk' batin Hyungseob.

Teman-temannya yang lain lanjut melihat-lihat hiburan yang lain, sedangkan Woojin merangkul bahu Hyungseob.

"Kalo takut peluk gue aja" ucap Woojin serius.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di taman outdoor yang menyuguhkan safari wisata dimana berbagai macaam fauna nampak nyata. Disini juga mereka mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga tidak terasa sudah dua jama mereka berada disana. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengakhiri kesenangan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Mereka kini sampai di destinasi terakhir mereka, yaitu Teddy Bear museum.

Setelah dari 3D Museum tadi mood Minhyun mulai membaik. Sekarang dia sudah mulai semangat untuk menyusuri museum yang dipenuhi boneka-boneka beruang lucu nan menggemaskan. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk masuk, tapi Jonghyun dan Dongho masih sibuk berbisik.

"Ayo buruan masuk!" ajak Minki pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu masuk aja duluan sama Minhyun Ki, aku mau ke toilet dulu" jawab Jonghyun.

"Kamu ke toilet juga kak?" tanya Daehwi pada Dongho yang masih dihadpan Jonghyun.

"Nggak Hwi. Yuk masuk" ajak Dongho menggandeng Daehwi untuk segera menyusul yang lain.

Didalam mereka menikmati boneka-boneka beruang yang memakai berbagai macam kostum. Ada yang memakai kostum seperti di drama princess hour, ada juga yang memakai seragam tentara dan dokter menggambarkan salah satu scene yang ada di drama descendant of the sun, ada juga yang menggambarkan scene titanic.

Jaehwan tengah berfoto di depan teddy bear yang berkostum seperti Marlyn Monroe yang roknya berkibar, Jaehwan juga berpose sama centilnya dengan teddy bear itu meski dia mengenakan celana.

"Mau beli nggak?" tanya Daniel pada Ong yang kelihatannya tertarik pada teddy bear.

"Mau sih. Tapi kok nggak ada yang kayak kamu?"

"Yang kayak aku yang gimana?"

"Tubuhmu kan gede, hangat kayak beruang tapi gigimu kayak kelinci. Aku mau teddy bear yang punya gigi kelinci"

"Duh ada-ada aja kamu ini" lalu Daniel menggiring Ong ke stan souvenir.

Akhirnya Daniel membelikan Ong teddy bear laki-laki ukuran medium dengan kostum jubah harry potter. Membuat senyuman manis terbit dari belah bibir tipis Ong.

Kuanlin juga membelikan Jihoon sepasang teddy bear laki-laki dan perempuan, lebih tepatnya sih Kuanlin membelikan Jihoon teddy bear laki-laki yang memakai seragam basket dan Jihoon membelikan Kuanlin teddy bear perempuan yang memakai seragam Palang Merah. Semata-mata hanya untuk mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

Minhyun keluar dari toilet dan menggerutu kesal karena Minki malah meninggalkannya. Dia berjalan sedikit cepat untuk segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya, jujur saja dia sedikit takut harus sendiri di tempat yang asing begini. Tiba-tiba ada yang menoel pundaknya dari belakang, dengan jantung berdebar dia menoleh ke belakang.

Dibelakangnya ada boneka teddy bear super besar yang mengenakan tuksedo dan di dadanya tertempel kertas bertuliska ' I'm sorry'. Saking besarnya teddy bear itu dia menyembunyikan tubuh pemegangnya, hanya kakinya saja yang terlihat.

Lalu seraut wajah muncul dari samping kepala teddy bear, "Hyunbin?"

"Hai Sayang" sapa Hyunbin dengan senyum lembut.

"Kapan kamu datang?" tanya Minhyun yang masih shock melihat penyebab mood jeleknya ada dihadapannya.

"Baru aja. Aku dari tadi chatting sama Bang Jonghyun kalian ada dimana, terus dari bandara langsung nyusul kesini deh"

"Kopermu?"

"Ada di mobil bareng punya kalian juga. Tadi Bang Jonghyun nungguin aku didepan, buat bantu nyimpen koper di mobil"

Minhyun mengangguk, pantes aja tadi bisik-bisik sama Dongho. Pasti minta kunci mobil dari Dongho deh.

"Aku dimaafin kan?" tanya Hyunbin sambil menyodorkon teddy bear raksasa itu.

Minhyun cemberut memandang bergantian antara Hyunbin dan teddy bear itu, "Kamu curang. Nyogoknya pake teddy sebesar ini. Masak aku nolak?"

Minhyun menerima teddy bear itu lalu memeluk boneka empuk itu.

"Tapi teddy bear yang asli juga mau dipeluk ayang jugaa" Hyunbin merentangkan tangannya.

Minhyun menghambur ke pelukan Hyunbin, "Tapi aku masih kesel ya. Awas aja kamu rese. Inget aku masih kesel sama kamu"

"Iya iya" jawab Hyunbin lalu melumat bibir Minhyun dengan mesra.

.

.

Saat ini mini bus yang berisi empat belas anak muda itu tengah menuju kedai _jjampong_ yang terkenal di Jeju. _Jjampong_ adalah mi kuah pedas yang dicampur dengan makanan laut, oleh karena itu warna kuahnya merah menyala. Sedangkan Jeju terkenal akan hasil lautnya, sehingga sudah dapat dipastikan rasa _jjampong_ ini pasti akan nikmat.

Waktu sudah memasuki pukul setengah delapan malam, suasana didalam mobil sudah tidak seriuh tadi. Faktor kelelahan dan kelaparan. Tidak sedikit yang sudah tepar karena kalah dengan kantuk. Seperti Daehwi yang berusaha keras membuka matanya, untuk menemani Dongho menyetir dia tidak tega membiarkan Dongho menyetir sendiri.

"Bobo aja kalo ngantuk, Hwi" ucap Dongho pengertian.

"Nggak. Mau nemenin Kakak nyetir. Ajak aku ngomong dong Kak, biar aku nggak tidur"

Dongho hanya tertawa, "kamu beneran mau pesen _jjampong_ nanti?"

"Iyalah Kak. Kan kedai _jjampong_ "

"Kamu kan nggak doyan pedas. Nanti pesen _jjajjangmyeon_ aja"

"Nggak apa-apa. Pengen makan _jjampong_ aja"

"Nanti sakit perut"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Daehwi, Dongho menoleh dan melihat gadis itu sudah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela.

 **_NEVER_**

Pukul 10.15 PM, Jeju.

Rombongan itu akhirnya sampai di villa keluarga Lai. Villa itu terletak di pesisir pantai, jadi jika mereka keluar ke halaman belakang mereka sudah dapat bermain di pantai. Bangunan villa itu terdiri dari dua lantai.

"Pembagian kamarnya gimana, Lin?" tanya Jonghyun.

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul dengan barang bawaan mereka di ruang tamu. Menunggu petuah dari pemilik villa.

"Kamarnya Cuma ada lima, tiga di lantai atas dan dua dilantai bawah. Jadi cewek-cewek nempatin tiga kamar diatas, pembagiannya terserah kalian. Yang cowok-cowok cukup dua kamar yang dibawah aja. Gimana?"

"Setuju. Cowok mah tidur dimana aja bisa" sahut Daniel.

Cewek-cewek menuju lantai atas. Kuanlin membantu Jihoon membawa koper mereka yang besar itu, karena mereka berdua memang hanya membawa satu koper yang besar. Jadi pembagian kamarnya adalah Jihoon-Ong, Minhyun-Daehwi dan Minki-Hyungseob-Sewoon. Sedangkan para cowok cukup fleksibel, mereka tidak menentukan siapa roomate mereka.

Akhirnya hari pertama mereka di Jeju telah terlalui dengan cukup lancar... Siap untuk hari hari berikutnya yang penuh cerita.

.

.

TBC..

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya.. Karena author nya kurang piknik dan belum pernah ke Jeju. semua info bisa ditemukan di google... Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya..dan aku masih mengharapkan feedback untu ceritaku yang masih banyak kekurangan ini...see you in the next chapter..makasih..


	8. DAY 2

Pukul 07.15 AM, Villa keluarga Lai.

Dengan langkah terseok karena tubuh jangkung nya dililit selimut tebal Kuanlin mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian daun pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Jihoon yang sudah segar dengan rambut setengah basah. Mengetahui bahwa yang datang Kuanlin dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan cowok jangkung itu nyelonong masuk dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur yang tak berpenghuni.

Dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh terlilit selimut tebal, dia mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi. Berasumsi bahwa kakak sepupunya pasti sedang mandi.

Jihoon membiarkan tingkah kekasihnya itu, dia beranjak menuju meja rias dan menyalakan _hair dryer_ untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Kuanlin. Setelah rambutnya kering dia menghadap Kuanlin yang masih tidak merubah posisinya.

"Udah jam setengah delapan, kok kamu belum siap sama sekali?" tanya Jihoon. Kegiatan mereka hari ini dimulai jam 9 pagi.

"Sini" ucap Kuanlin serak sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jihoon untuk menghampirinya, Jihoon menurut lalu duduk di ranjang tepat di samping tubuh Kuanlin berbaring.

Kuanlin bergerak malas lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jihoon, ndusel kedalam perut _fluffy_ Jihoon, "aku nggak bisa tidur semalem" ucapnya tidak jelas.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu tidur duluan di kamar bareng Kak Daniel ya?" Jihoon memainkan jarinya di rambut Kuanlin, berusaha merapikannya karena rambut kekasihnya itu mencuat ke segala arah.

"Bang Daniel rusuh banget tidurnya. Ngorok keras banget, giginya gemeletuk, tidur sambil _popping_ lagi. Tengah malem aku pindah tidur ke depan tv sama yang lain"

Jihoon pengen ketawa tapi kasihan sama Kuanlin soalnya dia tahu kebiasaan tidur Kakak sepupunya yang emang rusuh banget itu, "Terus yang tidur di kamar siapa?"

"Bang Jaehwan sama Bang Daniel. Si Bang Jaehwan udah kayak mati aja kalo tidur"

Jihoon hanya berdehem mengiyakan sedangkan tangannya sudah berpindah dari rambut ke wajah Kuanlin, mengelus dahi dan alis rapi Kuanlin. Membuat si empunya merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yaudah tidur aja bentar disini, aku tinggal bikin sarapan. Nanti kalo udah selesai aku bangunin terus kamu mandi"

"Sini aja dulu. Temenin tidur"

"Apasih. Aku mau bikin sarapan dulu Alin", Jihoon mencubit kedua pipi Kuanlin lalu menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Kuanlin hanya pasrah ketika Jihoon akhirnya beranjak, dia membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu, "Kalau keluar ganti celana panjang"

Jihoon saat itu memang hanya pakai _hot pants_ dan _jersey baseball_ warna putih lengkap dengan nama team baseball favoritnya tapi dengan namanya tercetak di punggung.

 **_NEVER_**

Di dapur sudah ada Dongho, Jonghyun dan Woojin. Dongho tengah duduk di depan meja dengan sebuah cangkir yang mengepul menebarkan aroma kopi yang harum. Woojin sedang menyantap satu cup ramen instan dengan nikmatnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun masih berdiri di depan kompor.

"Selamat pagii" sapa Jihoon pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Pagi adeeek" balas ketiga orang itu termasuk Woojin.

"Adek apaan? Kita seumuran bege" ucap Jihoon pada teman sekelasnya saat SMA itu.

Woojin tidak menanggapi Jihoon dan masih sibuk menyantap ramennya.

"Bikin apa?" tanya Jihoon mendatangi Jonghyun yang sibuk di depan kompor.

"Bikin teh doang buat gue sama Minki"

Memang deh Minki ini beruntung banget dapetin Jonghyun yang super sabar dan pengertian. Nggak kayak Woojin dan Dongho yang bikin Cuma buat diri mereka sendiri, Jonghyun malah mikirin pacarnya yang kemungkinan masih bergelung dalam selimut.

Jihoon mengangguk lalu memeriksa laci dan kulkas, ternyata terisi full bahan makanan. Sepertinya penjaga villa Kuanlin sudah berbelanja terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka datang.

"Mau dimasakin apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Nggak usah Hoon. Biar bikin sendiri-sendiri aja. Keenakan semua nanti kalo lo manjain" jawab Dongho.

Jihoon hanya tertawa pelan tapi tetap mengambil dua bungkus roti tawar lalu mengolesinya dengan mentega satu persatu untuk dimasukkan ke alat pemanggang roti.

"Pagi semua" sapa Hyungseob, cewek kedua yang menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Pagi"

Hyungseob yang melihat Jihoon tengah mengolesi mentega ke banyak roti tawar segera menawarkan bantuan, "bikin sarapan buat anak-anak?"

"Iya. Tolong lo terusin ya. Gue mau nyeplok telur dulu"

Jihoon menggoreng telur, menggoreng satu kaleng ham dan beberapa potong sosis. Penghuni meja makan semakin ramai, terlihat Hyunbin dan Minhyun yang sudah bergabung dan sedang menikmati susu pisang yang mereka ambil dari kulkas. Daehwi yang sudah ndusel di samping Dongho. Sewoon yang meminum satu gelas jus jeruk.

"Dek, ngapain lo bikin sarapan buat semuanya? Keenakan banget nih mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain" ucap Ong ngegas ketika sampai di dapur dan melihat Jihoon sibuk sedangkan para manusia lainnya malah leyeh leyeh santai.

"Nggak apa-apa Kak. Dibantuin Hyungseob kok. Lagian hemat waktu juga daripada semua masak sendiri-sendiri" ucap Jihoon.

Ong akhirnya mengambil alih sayuran yang mau dicuci Jihoon.

"Kak Ong, sarapan _toast_ biasa apa mau _sandwich?"_

"Gue _toast_ aja"

Mendengar jawaban Ong, Jihoon hanya membuat _sandwich_ untuk dirinya dan Kuanlin

.

.

Jihoon kembali ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu dan sandwich buatannya. Dilihatnya Kuanlin masih meringkuk di kasur.

"Hei bangun, udah jam delapan lebih" bisik Jihoon di telinga Kuanlin membuat cowok itu menggeliat lalu mengerjapkan mata, memandang wajah Jihoon yang ada diatasnya.

"Sarapan dulu yuk"

Kuanlin duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan wajah bantalnya yang membuat Jihoon gemas. Jarang banget Kuanlin menunjukkan wajah seimut ini, biasanya kan ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar, dingin, penuh kharisma dan terlihat dewasa. Nggak nyadar aja si Jihoon, kalo Kuanlin lebih sering berekspresi manis pas bareng dia.

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat sambil berbincang ringan tentang tempat tujuan mereka hari ini. Setelah selesai, Kuanlin mandi di kamar Jihoon-Ong, sedangkan Jihoon menyiapkan pakaian Kuanlin karena memang pakaian Kuanlin masih jadi satu dengan pakaian Jihoon di koper.

 **_NEVER_**

Pukul 08.50 AM.

Semua pasukan NEVER sudah siap di depan van. Meski sebelumnya telah terjadi percekcokan alot diantara member nya. Seperti Hyungseob yang pengen make _flat shoes_ buat _hiking._ Ya, destinasi pertama mereka hari ini adalah mendaki gunung Halla. Karena rasa-rasanya belum afdol kalo liburan ke Jeju tapi nggak mendaki HallaSan. Kembali ke topik awal, Hyungseob pengen make _flat shoes_ yang bikin Woojin jambak rambutnya frustasi karena tingkah Hyungseob. Bisa-bisanya cewek itu mau mendaki pake _flat shoes,_ bisa-bisa kepleset terus ngegelinding dah tuh bocah. Setelah akhirnya dibujuk Minki dan Sewoon akhirnya mau ganti pake sepatu sports. Meski Hyungseob masih cemberut karena merasa dirinya nggak modis, soalnya dia udah make _blouse_ putih tanpa lengan dengan _outer_ kardigan tebal yang cukup bisa menghalau dingin. Cewek itu pengen ganti _outfit_ tapi keburu dilarang sama yang lain karena udah kelamaan.

Sedangkan yang lain sudah siap dengan _sporty and casual looks_ mereka. Seperti Hyunbin dan Minhyun yang hari itu kompak dengan _denim looks,_ sama-sama mengenakan celana denim biru dongker, t-shirt putih yang dirangkap jaket denim warna biru muda. Pokoknya pagi itu pasangan MinHyunbin _couple looks goals_ banget, sama-sama cakep, sama-sama berbadan tinggi semampai. Minki dan Jonghyun juga kompak pake _windbreaker_ berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Dongho dan Daehwi pake jaket _bomber_ warna hijau _army,_ membuat Daehwi terlihat super imut karena tenggelam dalam volume jaketnya. Lain halnya dengan Kuanlin dan Jihoon yang penampilannya seperti hendak menonton pertandingan baseball, mereka sama-sama pakai _jersey baseball_ dengan nama masing-masing dan dilapisi dengan jaket baseball, kali ini mereka juga kompak pake _couple snapback_ bedanya milik Kuanlin warna hitam dan milik Jihoon berwarna putih. Sedangkan yang lain kan belum resmi jadi pasangan, mereka mah yang penting pake jaket aja udah cukup anget kok.

Dongho sudah siap dibelakang kemudi, sebenarnya dia ingin gantian dengan yang lain tapi semua beralibi bahwa Dongho yang paling tahu seluk beluk Jeju soalnya Kakek Neneknya berasal dari sini. Memang anak generasi micin paling bisa beralasan, padahal jaman sudah canggih, GPS bisa digunakan dengan mudah. Sabar aja Dongho tuh jadi babu para gerombolan penikmat micin ini.

Perjalanan menuju kawasan gunung Halla hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit, soalnya memang jarak dari villa ke tujuan mereka ini tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah parkir dan membayar tiket masuk secara kolektif, lagi-lagi Kuanlin yang jadi tumbal, mereka memilih rute pendakian mereka.

"Kita lewat _trail_ Yeongsil aja" ucap Dongho pada teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mengamati peta besar yang terpampang didekat loket pembelian tiket.

"Tapi lebih dekat kalo lewat _trail_ Eorimok Cuma 4.7km, sedangkan Yeongsil 5.8 km" sahut Ong sambil membaca keterangan peta itu.

"Ya nanti kita ngambil rute pendek aja, nggak sampe empat kiloan malah" balas Dongho yakin.

"Iya, kita lewat Yeongsil aja. Itu _trail_ yang paling aman dan mudah" Jonghyun ikut meyakinkan teman-temannya terutama para cewek.

Akhirnya mereka memulai acara pendakian mereka dipimpin dengan Dongho sebagai penunjuk jalan. Pendakaian ke gunung Halla memang ada beberapa jalur. Diantaranya _trail_ Seongpanak, jika kalian pernah nonton drama _My name is Kim Samsoon_ pasti tahu jalur ini, _scene_ saat Samsoon meyakinkan diri untuk melamar Samsigi diambil di sini, trail ini lumayan sulit karena jaraknya yang jauh dan lerengnya yang curam. Lalu ada _trail_ Gwaneumsa yang pintu masuknya lewat kuil Gwaneumsa, ini jalur pendakian tersulit karena topografinya yang terus berubah secara drastis. Ada juga Eorimok dan Donnaeko, tapi jalur yang paling mudah dan pendek tentu saja _trail_ Yeongsil karena memang akhir dari jalur ini bukan ke puncak.

 _Trail_ Yeongsil ini berawal dari bagian barat gunung Halla.

"Awas hati-hati, jalannya lumayan licin" peringat Dongho pada yang lain karena cuacanya memang sedang gerimis tipis membuat udara semakin dingin, tangannya sudah menggandeng erat tangan Daehwi yang berjalan disisinya.

Tujuan dari jalur ini adalah Witseoreum _shelter,_ jaraknya dari pintu masuk hanya sekitar 3.7 km. Witseoreum shelter yang jadi tujuan pendakian ini adalah titik temu antara _trail_ Yeongsil dan _trail_ Eorimok, jika ingin meneruskan ke puncak maka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan melalui _trail_ eorimeok.

Mereka berbaris bersama pasangan masing-masing saling menggenggam berusaha berbagi kehangatan, bahkan Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang hubungannya masih abu-abu saja juga bergandengan dengan alasan untuk berhati-hati. Awal-awal naik, tidak ada tangga sama sekali hanya meloncat dari satu batu ke batu yang lain.

"Track nya kayak gini si Hyungseob mau make _flat shoes_ tadi" ucap Ong cukup keras, karena dia termasuk yang gedek banget sama kelakuan Hyungseob yang bikin waktu keberangkatan mereka molor.

"Ya kan gue kira jalannya udah mudah pake tangga mulus gitu Kak" Hyungseob berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi ya tetep aja, namanya _hiking_ tuh ya outfit nya disesuaikan dong bukan kayak mau ngemall" Ong semakin ngegas.

Daniel yang semula menggandeng tangan Ong beralih meraih bahu gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat membuat wajah gadis itu terbenam di dadanya.

"Hush, udah" bisik Daniel ditelinga Ong sambil tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Hyungseob berbalik memandang Ong yang dibelakangnya hendak mengkonfrontasi, tapi dilihatnya gadis itu dikekepin Daniel dan Hyungseob justru berhadapan dengan wajah nyengirnya Daniel. Hyungseob mendengus dan berbalik memandang ke depan ketika Daniel mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa suara. Hyungseob melirik Woojin yang berjalan dalam diam disampingnya.

'si Woojin bukannya ikut belain kek' batin Hyungseob sebel, nggak sadar diri nih bocah kalo udah bikin Woojin frustasi juga.

Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat Jaehwan-Sewoon tengah bergandengan sambil berbincang asyik, Hyungseob melirik Woojin lagi.

'Woojin nggak peka banget. Nggak tahu gue kedinginan apa'

Mari kita sejenak tinggalkan Hyungseob yang tengah menggerutu dalam hati. Jalanan yang mereka lalui sudah sedikit lebih mudah, karena tangga-tangga kayu sudah mulai terlihat untuk menghantar mereka ke atas. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus mencari-cari batuan yang cukup kokoh sebagai pijakan, dan bisa mendaki dengan sedikit santai.

Sepanjang pendakian mereka terus takjub dan terpesona akan pemandangan alam yang dusuguhkan oleh gunung Halla ini. Jalur pendakian Yeongsil ini merupakan satu dari sepuluh pemandangan terindah di Jeju. Selain itu Yeongsil juga merupakan salah satu _hiking trail_ yang punya _autumn foliage_ paling cantik. Beruntungnya rombongan NEVER datang ketika musim gugur, meski harus merasakan sedikit dingin dan basah karena gerimis tapi mereka bisa menyaksikan keindahan alam yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata. Sepanjang jalan, daun-daun pohon yang biasanya hijau kala musim semi sekarang sudah berwarna merah kecokelatan menambah kesan syahdu dan romantis bagi mereka yang berwisata bersama kekasih.

"Waaah Daebak. Cantik bangeet" seru Minki dengan kamera ditangannya.

Jonghyun dan Minki menjadi pasangan yang berada dibarisan paling belakang, Minki tengah merekam sekeliling dengan kameranya untuk keperluan vlog nya. Sedangkan Jonghyun disampingnya merangkul pinggang Minki erat, menjaga si cantik untuk tidak terperosok lalu jatuh.

Dari trail Yeongsil ini kita tahu bahwa bagian dari gunung Halla ini adalah sekumpulan batuan volkanik yang diberi nama yeongsilgam, terletak di ketinggian 1400m-1600m diatas laut. Bentuk batuan volkaniknya juga unik, muncung keatas dan sedikit lancip.

"Istirahat dulu lah. Capek banget gue" ucap Minhyun kelelahan, semua mengiyakan dan berhenti.

Ada beberapa tempat istirahat disediakan di sepanjang jalur pendakian ini. Beberapa orang langsung meluruskan kaki mereka dan sebagian mengeluarkan perbekalan mereka.

" _try to cut out your cigarettes intake_ " celetuk Daniel pada gadis yang terengah engah-engah disampingnya.

Ong langsung menoleh menatap Daniel dengan tatapan tajam, "Lo hh..berusaha hhh..ngaturhh gue hh?"

" _No_. Aku Cuma khawatirin kamu. Diantara semua cewek disini, Cuma kamu yang kelihatan banget kepayahan. Kamu juga pasti tahu apa penyebabnya" sahut Daniel sesuai fakta karena Ong memang yang paling kepayahan dengan napas yang memburu dan terdengar putus-putus.

Ong hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

" _If you can't love me yet, please love yourself. Try from your own self. Love yourself"_ bisik Daniel lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Ong.

Gadis itu terdiam dengan tangan yang mencengkeram botol minumannya. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya nanar menatap tanah dibawahnya. Hingga elusan lembut dari tangan besar itu menyapa rambut pendeknya.

"Dek, bagi cookies nya dong" ucap Daniel sambil melangkah kearah Jihoon dan Kuanlin.

Memang yang paling prepare soal makanan udah pasti Jihoon, dia bawa banyak snack dari roti, cookies sampe keripik masuk ke ransel yang dibawa Kuanlin. Gadis itu sekarang sedang mengunyah roti isi daging, dengan posisi duduk bersila didepan kaki Kuanlin yang terbuka lebar mengapit sisi tubuhnya.

"Untung ya kita pake snapback" ucap Jihoon riang tentang keberuntungan mereka karena terhindar dari rintik hujan yang menyentuh kepala mereka

"Ya, untung aja udah berhenti. Kalo lebih deras dari ini kita nggak jadi naik,by" timpal Kuanlin sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Matanya melirik Kakak sepupu nya yang termenung, dia meraih satu bungkus roti isi coklat dari ransel lalu melemparnya ke Ong.

Ong menoleh ketika roti coklat itu menyentuh lengannya, "Makan! Jangan bengong mulu" seru Kuanlin.

Ong hanya mendengus lalu memakan roti isi coklat itu dengan malas.

"Lo apain Kakak gue, Bang?" tanya Kuanlin pada Daniel yang sibuk mengunyah didepan Jihoon.

Daniel menatap cowok yang berstatus kekasih adik sepupunya itu. Dia mengedikkan bahu, _"just gave some advices"_

Kuanlin tetap memandang Daniel tajam, meski tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang Jihoon karena gadis itu menyandarkan beban tubuhnya ke tubuhnya. Dia melirik Ong sekali lagi mengamati wajah murung sepupunya, "Jangan memaksanya untuk berubah" ucap Kuanlin tajam.

Daniel memandang Kuanlin kaget namun memilih untuk bungkam, sedangkan Jihoon meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas paha Kuanlin dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan meski tangan kanannya masih sibuk memegangi energy bar yang dimakannya.

Kuanlin menghembuskan napas mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Rasa hangat dari beban tubuh Jihoon yang bersandar padanya serta tepukan teratur di pahanya cukup membuat emosinya tetap terkontrol.

"Gue bakal seneng kalo dia berubah karena keinginannya sendiri dan benar-benar sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi gue nggak akan nglepasin lo kalo dia berubah hanya demi agar bisa bareng lo" ucap Kuanlin tenang.

"Tapi kadang perubahan terjadi karena orang lain" ujar Daniel.

"Emangnya lo bisa jamin buat selalu bareng dia? Apa yang bakal terjadi kalo akhirnya lo ninggalin dia? Dia akan lebih rusak dari ini"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya Jonghyun mengajak mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _"I'm happy that you're the person my cousin fall in love with. But, make sure this love won't hurt her in any way"_ ucap Kuanlin untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelahnya dia menepuk pelan lengan Jihoon memberi kode bahwa dia akan berjalan dengan Ong.

Jihoon tersenyum mengangguk pada Kuanlin yang berlalu ke arah Ong. Lalu dia menatap kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba mendung. Dirangkulnya lengan Daniel dengan kedua tangan. Daniel menatap Jihoon yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya, dicubitnya pipi gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Gue nggak nyangka pacar lo bisa sangar juga pas serius gitu" keluh Daniel.

 _"He just love his cousin too much_ " ucap Jihoon dengan senyum lebar. " _They only have each other when they were going through thick and thin. That's why he's so protective over her"_

Mereka kembali mendaki untuk sampai di witseoreum shelter. Sekarang Daniel dan Jihoon berada di baris paling belakang rombongan, masih dengan Jihoon yang bergelayaut manja di lengan Daniel.

 _"He protects his cousin from me who could hurt her. But, who's going to protect you from him?"_ tanya Daniel pelan.

Senyum Jihoon luntur untuk sedetik lalu kembali terbit, " _I don't need any protection. And I'm doubting his capability to hurt me"_

Daniel memandang Jihoon lekat, bagaimana mungkin sepupu manisnya ini begitu percaya pada Kuanlin?

 _"So, what would you do? He just gave you warning not to mess with her_ " tanya Jihoon mengalihkan topik.

 _"I will try my best to prove my love in any way that won't hurt her"_

.

.

Mendekati tujuan, tangga-tangga kayu mulai berkurang dan mereka kembali melangkah diatas bebatuan. Akhirnya setelah menempuh waktu dua setengah jam mereka sampai di witseoreum shelter. Witseoreum shelter terdiri dari beberapa bangunan yaitu, gudang, kedai, toilet dan pos penjaga. Disana sudah ada beberapa pendaki yang sedang melepas lelah. Rombongan NEVER pun terpecah, sebagian langsung memasuki kedai dan sebagian lainnya pergi ke toilet.

Di kedai itu hanya menyediakan makanan instan semacam ramen dan kopi. Berhubung cuaca lumayan dingin, para muda mudi itu bermufakat bahwa ramen instan adalah menu paling cocok untuk disantap, bahkan Minki yang anti makanan instan rela menggagalkan jadwal dietnya hari itu demi menyantap ramen panas.

"Bersih nggak toiletnya?" tanya Minhyun pada Jaehwan yang baru saja memasuki kedai.

Jaehwan yang tahu tabiat Minhyun yang seorang _clean freak_ hanya menjawab, "kalo maksud lo bersih nggak ada kotoran berceceran sih iya. Tapi kalo maksud lo kinclong, wangi dan rapi jelas nggak"

"Baunya parah?" tanya Minhyun yang serius khawatir.

"Ya lo pikir aja lah Hyun udah berapa orang yang pipis disitu. Mana suasananya dingin gini, kayaknya ini setelah gue ngabisin teh panas segelas kok bakal pipis lagi"

"Ya udah deh. Gue pipis pas udah di bawah aja"

"Heh apasih, yang. Mana boleh pipis ditahan gitu. Nanti sakit. Yuk aku anterin sekarang" ucap Hyunbin.

"Ishh yang ada gue sakit karena mencium bau-bau tak sedap itu"

Hyunbin menghela napas maklum, "emangnya masih bisa ditahan?"

"Masih kok. Nggak terlalu kebelet juga sih sebenarnya" jawab Minhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan pasrah Hyunbin.

Lain halnya dengan Woojin yang tengah mengamati Hyungseob memakan ramennya dengan tak nafsu.

"Kenapa kok kayak nggak nafsu gitu?"

"Nggak tahu. Perut gue rasanya nggak enak" jawab Hyungseob.

Tangan Woojin terulur menyentuh dahi Hyungseob dan merasakan perbedaan suhu antara dahi Hyungseob dengan telapak tangannya itu.

"Pusing nggak?"

"Nggak. Cuma perutku doang rasanya penuh, nggak enak"

"Itu namanya kembung. Kayaknya kamu masuk angin deh" jawab Woojin sambil melepaskan jaket bomber nya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hyungseob.

"Eh apa nih?"

"Pakai!"

"Ta tapi gue udah pake kardigan"

"Kardiganmu kurang tebel makanya bisa masuk angin"

"Tapi elo gimana?"

"Gue kan masih ada hoodie" memang Woojin mengenakan hoodie sebagai dalaman jaket bomber nya tadi.

"Tapi.."

"Pakai Ahn Hyungseob!" seru Woojin tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Dengan muka cemberut Hyungseob akhirnya memakai bomber merah marun itu, "Nih teh panasnya di minum biar mendingan"

.

.

Setelah beristirahat selama hampir satu jam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali turun. Sebelum turun tentu saja mereka mengabadikan momen pendakian mereka dalam foto dan video. Ketika merasa cukup mereka kembali menuruni jalur keberangkatan mereka tadi.

"Pacar lo kenapa Bang?" tanya Kuanlin pada Woojin ketika melihat Hyungseob terlihat lemas.

"Eh gue bukan pacarnya Woojin" sela Hyungseob cepat membuat Woojin yang mendengarnya menghela napas berat. Sedangkan Ong Seongwu yang berjalan disisi Kuanlin mendengus.

"Kayaknya inti pertanyaan Kuanlin bukan itu" ucap Ong ketus. Karena sesusungguhnya Ong bisa mencium bau-bau ketertarikan Hyungseob pada Kuanlin, sedangkan dia adalah pendukung nomor satu Kuanlin-Jihoon.

"Eh, gue nggak apa-apa kok Lin Cuma masuk angin biasa. Nggak usah khawatir gue masih kuat kok" jawab Hyungseob manis.

Kuanlin hanya mengangguk singkat, "nggak khawatir. Kalo pingsan juga ada Bang Woojin yang siap sedia gendong elo, iya nggak Bang?"

"Iya kali" jawab Woojin cuek. Mood Woojin bener-bener dibuat amburadul sama kelakuan Hyungseob seharian ini.

"Lagi berantem ya sama Jihoon kok nggak jalan barengan?" tanya Hyungseob pada Kuanlin.

Kuanlin yang semula memperhatikan Jihoon yang bergandengan tangan bersama Daniel di barisan depan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyungseob yang berjalan dihadapannya tepat.

"Nggak tuh. Cuma ngasih _quality time_ buat dua bersaudara itu" jawab Kuanlin.

"Lagian masa pacaran harus selalu 24 jam nempel terus? Kalo jauhan dikit digosipin berantem. Duh ada aja ya cara orang nyari celah" sambar Ong. Kuanlin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar Kakak sepupunya nyolot.

"Yeeeu biasa aja sih Kak Ong, nggak usah ngegas gitu"

"Udah paling biasa lho ini gue. Masuk gigi satu aja belum"

Ketika Hyungseob sudah ingin membalas lagi Woojin segera menarik tangannya, memberi isyarat Hyungseob supaya berhenti. Akhirnya sisa perjalanan mereka menuruni Hallasan berjalan cukup lancar dan damai, serta mereka merasa bahwa perjalanan menuruni lebih cepat daripada mendaki karena telah mengenal medan.

Sesampainya di bawah dan kembali memasuki _van_ yang hangat, mereka berdiskusi tentang tujuan makan siang mereka yang super telat serta makan malam yang terlalu awal.

"Jadi kita mau _lunner_ dimana?" tanya Jaehwan semangat.

" _Lunner_ apaan deh?" tanya Minki heran.

" _Lunch+dinner"_ jawab Jaehwan cengengesan.

"Yeeu mana ada sih" sahut Minhyun kesal.

"Ada sih. Kan _brunch_ itu waktunya disela-sela sarapan sama makan siang. Berarti ini kita mau _lunner._ Terlalu telat buat makan siang, tapi terlalu awal buat makan malam"

"Iyain aja teman-teman, biar _faster"_ sahut Sewoon yang ada disamping Jaehwan.

Mendengar celetukan Sewoon yang tidak terduga itu membuat seisi _van_ tertawa. Karena Sewoon yang sedari mereka berangkat dari Gimpo terlihat kalem dan manis ternyata bisa receh juga.

"Duh Sewoonie kok begitu sih sama Aa' " ucap Jaehwan dengan nada terluka.

"JIJIIIK WOOOII" protes yang lain.

"Udah udah. Kita mau makan dimana nih?" tanya Jonghyun sabar setelah rombongannya cukup tenang.

"Kita makan nasi gurita yang lagi viral itu yuk" ajak Jihoon.

"Yang pernah didatangi _night goblin_ itu kak?" tanya Daehwi antusias.

"Iya yang itu. buka nya jam empat sore. Sekarang udah jam lima, moga aja antrinya nggak terlalu banyak. Gimana?"

Semua orang setuju untuk mendatangi restoran dengan menu spesial yang sedang viral di internet itu. sebenarnya menunya biasa aja, hanya nasi dan gurita yang dibumbu, yang menjadikannya spesial adalah saus bumbu gurita yang menjadi spesialis restoran mereka dan hanya bisa ditemukan di Jeju. Mumpung mereka tengah di Jeju, maka tidak puas rasanya kalau tidak mampir kesana.

 **_NEVER_**

Pukul 20.23, Villa keluarga Lai.

Setelah tiba di villa, rombongan NEVER itu segera berpencar ke tujuannya masing-masing. Para cewek lebih memilih kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri. Sedangkan para cowok sudah bergelimpangan di atas sofa dan karpet yang tergelar di ruang keluarga, sambil menyalakan televisi.

Namun, Ong Seongwu justru terduduk di atas _bench_ yang berada di halaman belakang yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Menikmati angin laut yang memberantakkan rambutnya. Menghirup aroma laut yang menguar terbawa deru angin yang lembut.

"Udah malem malah angin-angin disini. Dingin" ucap Daniel yang menyusul duduk disamping Ong yang bergeming. Baru ketika Daniel mengulurkan sekaleng _beer_ dia menoleh dan menerimanya.

"Aku pake jaket. Jadi nggak dingin" jawab Ong.

Daniel menghembuskan napasnya mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, "Wu, kamu marah karena aku tegur tadi?"

"Nggak"

"Ya kamu marah, atau mungkin tersinggung. Tapi aku nggak akan minta maaf karena itu buat kebaikan kamu. Dan aku negur kamu karena aku peduli"

Ong memandang Daniel yang menatap laut yang berwarna hitam berkelip refleksi dari langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang.

"Kamu peduli sama aku?" tanya Ong.

Daniel menoleh, matanya yang sipit bersitatap dengan mata bulat Ong.

"Tentu saja" jawab Daniel keheranan.

"Kata Jihoon peduli bentuk dari rasa sayang. Kamu sayang sama aku?"

"Ya, aku sayang kamu"

Ong terlihat gelisah, matanya bergerak ke sembarang arah asal bukan mata Daniel, "tapi aku nggak mau Cuma disayang. Kamu cinta sama aku?"

"Ya, aku cinta sama kamu" jawab Daniel mantap.

"Tapi..tapi aku nggak tahu" sahut Ong lirih.

Daniel menggenggam kedua tangan Ong yang terasa dingin, "Wu, aku tahu kamu belum siap. Oleh karena itu aku selalu sabar dan menunggu. Menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu melebihi batas wajar seorang teman. Karena aku tidak sama dengan mereka, para lelaki yang selama ini mengejarmu. Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi sama dengan mereka yang memilikimu semalam lalu menjadi orang asing di hari berikutnya"

Hening hanya terdengar desau angin dan deburan ombak yang tenang.

"Wu, aku menginginkanmu. Bukan hanya tubuhmu tapi juga hatimu"

"Aku.. Aku nggak tahu cinta itu seperti apa. Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya aku akan dibuang lagi"

Malam itu, disaksikan oleh lautan, angin malam dan langit bertabur bintang, Ong Seongwu menceritakan ketakutannya. Trauma masa kecilnya terhadap cinta dan komitmen. Menceritakan hatinya yang mendamba seorang Kang Daniel tapi ketakutannya terlalu besar untuk menyambut rengkuhan pria Busan itu.

"Jika menurutmu komitmen pacaran masih terlalu serius untuk kita berdua aku nggak masalah, toh itu Cuma status. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap disisimu dan ada di setiap saat kamu butuh. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa rasa cintaku tulus"

Ong menyesap _beer_ nya sebelum berucap, "tapi aku juga ingin punya hak cemburu kalau kamu deket sama cewek lain. Aku nggak mau ada pihak ketiga karena kita tidak terikat status apapun"

Daniel terkekeh dan merengkuh bahu Ong, menyandarkan tubuh kurus itu dibahunya yang lebar, "Seharusnya hak istimewa untuk cemburu dan kekhawatiran tentang pihak ketiga itu datang dariku. Kamu yang secantik ini pasti dapet undangan kencan buta tiap minggu"

Ong hanya terkekeh sambil menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu Daniel, "kalau begitu tidak boleh ada pihak ketiga diantara kita. Hanya aku dan kamu"

"Ya, kamu dan aku" ucap Daniel sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ong.

Malam itu hubungan mereka menampakkan kemajuan, meski belum terikat hubungan yang jelas tapi mereka sudah saling jujur dan terbuka bahwa perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain berbalas. Bahwa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain dan mencoba untuk menjalaninya dan berharap seiring berjalannya waktu cinta mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Para cowok tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Jaehwan dan Hyunbin tengah tanding pes sambil ngemil, sedangkan Dongho sedang main catur lawan Kuanlin dan Jonghyun sebagai wasit. Woojin sedang menemani Hyungseob yang sedang masuk angin di kamar. Sedangkan Minhyun, Minki, Jihoon, Daehwi, Sewoon berkumpul di kamar Minhyun dan Minki.

"Gue sebel banget sama Hyunbin. Genit banget sama cewek-cewek. Ini ada cewek ngechat di tanggapin semua" Minhyun ngedumel sambil meriksa aplikasi chatting di hp Hyunbin.

"Yaampun Nyun. Kali aja itu Cuma temen modelling nya dia" jawab Minki malas sambil membaca komen-komen foto di instagram miliknya yang baru saja di posting nya.

"Tapi kalo chat basa basi ketara banget mau pedekate gini sih harusnya di cuekin aja. Emang tuh Hyunbin bangsat!" maki Minhyun membuat Jihoon, Daehwi dan Sewoon kaget karena senior mereka yang terkenal anggun dan kalem ternyata sangar juga.

"Halah Nyun jangan terlalu posesif. Bisa-bisa Hyunbin lari karena bosen dan gerah liat kelakuan lo yang terus-terusan ngatur dia sesuka hati lo" sahut Minki jengah pada kelakuan sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Kalau dia nggak gue atur makin parah kelakuannya. Mau jadi apa dia? Kenapa sih dia nggak bisa kayak Kuanlin yang nurut banget sama Jihoon?"

"Yeuu jangan samain Hyunbin sama Kuanlin lah. Mereka tuh pribadi yang berbeda nggak bisa lo pukul rata gitu Nyun"

"Lagian Kak, gue nggak pernah ngatur atau ngelarang Kuanlin" Jihoon ikut nimbrung.

"Yang bener? Mana mungkin Kuanlin yang dulunya begajulan kayak Hyunbin jadi manis dan nurut kayak kerbau di cocok hidungnya gitu kalau nggak lo atur-atur?" tanya Minhyun tidak percaya.

"Beneran Kak. Gue nggak pernah ngelarang dia kalau dia pengen ngumpul atau main sama temen seagensinya. Gue nggak pernah ngelarang dia buat minum, gue nggak pernah ngelarang dia buat ngerokok"

"Terus kok bisa dia berubah dengan sendirinya?"

"Gue Cuma bilang kalo gue nggak bisa kena asap rokok, dan dia berhenti ngerokok di depanku. Terus gue pernah nggak mau deket-deket dia pas bajunya bau rokok parah, jadinya dia juga nggak bakal ngerokok di luar sana kalo resikonya nggak bisa meluk gue dan kayaknya itu jadi kebiasaan"

Keempat orang lainnya terdiam mendengar penuturan Jihoon.

"Intinya, Jihoon nggak ngelarang tapi menerapkan tindakan langsung" sahut Sewoon.

"Menurut gue, Kak Minhyun lebih baik beri Kak Hyunbin _space._ Setiap manusia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri" saran Jihoon.

"Iya Nyun. Coba percaya pada dia sebelum Hyunbin hilang sabar dan malah ninggalin lo" tambah Minki.

"Gue yakin kalo Kak Hyunbin tuh cinta mati sama Kakak, buktinya dia bertahan selama ini bersama Kak Minhyun. Percaya juga pada cinta kalian Kak" ucap Daehwi sambil memeluk lengan Minhyun.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar saran teman-temannya. Dia merenungi sikapnya selama ini yang terbilang semena-mena terhadap kekasihnya. Dia bertekad untuk merubah sikapnya, karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hyunbin yang begitu dicintainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haii..aku balik lagi bawa lanjutan ff ini..maaf kalau telat banget..dan sebenernya aku nggak pede mau publish chapter ini karena rasanya ini fail banget dan aku sendiri nggak puas sama chapter ini..tapi aku nggak tahu lagi kapan bisa update kalo aku tunda-tunda terus..Moodku di real life lagi amburadul dan itu berpengaruh ke tulisanku...Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran..karena aku hanyalah manusia yang penuh salah dan dosa hehehe...Terima kasih buat yang udah mau nunggu cerita yang nggak segitu bagus tapi author nya minta diapresiasi terus menerus hehehe..aku akan berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita ini...Seperti biasa ya, aku minta feedback dari pembaca sekalian..terima kasih..


	9. THE FIRST BUSKING

Sehari setelah kelas 12 menyelesaikan ujian universitas mereka. Tujuh siswa SMA 101 yang sudah sepakat untuk membentuk grup band demi ikut memeriahkan farewell party memutuskan untuk menggelar latihan perdana mereka. Jadi, setelah segala bujuk rayu dan ancaman yang dilontarkan untuk menggenapkan anggota mereka, akhirnya formasi band yang masih belum bernama itu lengkap juga. Kim Jonghyun yang berperan sebagai leader serta guitaris melody, Hwang Minhyun sebagai vokalis,Ong Seongwu sebagai drummer, Kim Jaehwan sebagai main vocalist, Park Woojin sebagai guitarist, Lee Daehwi sebagai pianis dan yang terakhir Lai Kuanlin yang terpaksa menjadi bassist.

Sabtu sore mereka sepakat untuk berkumpul di rumah Ong Seongwu. Kenapa di rumah Ong Seongwu? Karena hanya rumah Ong Seongwu yang punya studio pribadi dan punya peralatan band lengkap. Seongwu memang tertarik untuk belajar alat-alat musik sejak kecil, hingga akhirnya dia merasa hanya drum lah alat musik yang paling cocok dengannya. Tapi dia masih merawat dengan baik semua alat musik yang dibelinya yang semata-mata hanya untuk menghabiskan uang orang tuanya.

Saat ini Jonghyun, Minki dan Jaehwan tengah di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah Ong. Hanya terdengar alunan lagu yang terputar dari mp3 player yang berduet dengan suara Jaehwan, sepertinya dia menganggap mobil Jonghyun adalah ruang karaoke karena dia benar-benar tidak menahan suaranya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan berhenti menyanyi, "Minki-ya"

"Wae?" jawab Minki cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Justru Jonghyun yang melirik Jaehwan dari spion tengah.

Jaehwan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan kursi mobil yang diduduki Minki, "Lo nggak pengen bikin vlog car pool karaoke gitu?"

Minki menoleh pada Jaehwan yang ada di bangku belakang, "terus bintangnya lo gitu?"

"Iyalah. Kapan lagi coba subscriber lo bisa denger suara gue secara eksklusif?"

"Yang ada follower dan subscriber gue turun gara-gara sawan denger suara lo" jawab Minki ketus.

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang kerap sekali terjadi antara kekasih dan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya tiap mereka ketemu mereka nggak pernah akur.

"Nggak perlu di vlog aja lo udah menjiwai banget Jae" celetuk Jonghyun.

"Pacar lo pelit banget Jong. Kan siapa tahu kalo gue ngeksis di vlognya Minki follower gue bisa ikutan nambah"

"Yeeeuu panjat sosial teruuuus. Panjat teruus sampe tinggi"

Jonghyun tetap diam membiarkan dua mulut itu berkarya saling melemparkan ejekan yang kreatif. Sedangkan dia menyopiri dengan tenang.

"Lah, ngapain kita berhenti di minimarket? Minimarket ini punya nya Ong?" Tanya Jaehwan bingung pas Jonghyun parkir di halaman minimarket 24 jam.

"Beli camilan buat semua lah" jawab Jonghyun kalem.

Memang ya Kim Jonghyun itu paling peka dan perhatian. Dia tahu bakal ada belasan remaja tanggung yang berkumpul dan tidak mungkin mereka akan anteng dan tenang tanpa makanan. Memang leader idaman sekali, Bapak satu ini.

.

.

.

Di rumah Ong Seongwu.

Hwang Minhyun, Lee Daehwi dan Kang Dongho sudah berkumpul di dalam studio pribadi yang ternyata lumayan luas itu. Mereka tadi berangkat bersama-sama.

Ruang studio itu cukup luas dan nampak rapi dan terawat. Di pojok ruangan adalah tempat alat-alat musik dan beberapa tempat penyangga partitur musik. Disisi lain ruangan ada seperangkat sofa dan meja, ada pula kulkas mini yang sudah diisi berbagai minuman non alkohol oleh Ong.

"Hyunbin nggak ikut kemari, Hyun?" tanya Ong yang sedang bersantai di sofa pada Minhyun.

"Nggak. Dia ada job sampe malem" jawab Minhyun yang kini sudah berduet dengan Daehwi. Daehwi memainkan lagu _sonagi_ dengan piano dan Minhyun menyanyikannya dengan indah.

"Lo beneran bisa main drum?" tanya Dongho penasaran pada sosok cewek garang dihadapannya ini.

"Ntar ajalah lo nilai permainan gue gimana. Susah kalo Cuma omongan doang tanpa bukti, ntar dikirain gue sombong lagi"

Dongho hanya geleng kepala mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan Park Woojin yang tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumah Ong bersama Park Jihoon. Kenapa duo Park ini bisa barengan? Alasannya Jihoon ingin lihat latihan perdana band baru itu, tapi pacarnya yang jangkung itu masih ada jadwal pemotretan hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat bareng teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan anggotan band juga.

"Nama band nya apa,Jin?" tanya Jihoon memecah keheninga dalam mobil.

"Belum ada. Kenapa? Ada saran?"

"Mana ada saran gue. Nggak bakat gue soal nyari nama hitz dan keren" jawab Jihoon.

"Ya. Bakat lo kan menaklukkan Lai Kuanlin" ejek Woojin setengah menggoda.

Sebuah keplakan diterima Woojin di lengannya.

"HAHAHAHA. Lagian heran gue, kok bisa akhirnya kalian jadian juga" lagi-lagi Woojin menggoda Jihoon yang hubungan cintanya masih belum ada 100 hari itu.

"Namanya juga jodoh" jawab Jihoon cuek sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Tawa Woojin kembali pecah ketika temannya itu tak lagi malu-malu mengakui perasaannya. Hingga suara ponsel Jihoon menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Jihoon.

 _'babeun meogeotni?' jawab si penelepon dengan nada nyanyian._

"Eww garing" jawab Jihoon ketus tapi sebenarnya wajahnya tersenyum.

Woojin yang melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang berseri-seri sudah bisa menebak siapa si penelepon.

 _'kkkkk enak dong krenyes-krenyes'_

"Emangnya kamu jamur crispy?"

 _'hehehehe. By, ini aku baru dua jam lagi bisa jemput kamu'_

"Ini aku udah dijalan bareng Woojin ke rumah Kak Ong"

 _'Tadi dijemput ke rumah sama Bang Woojin?'_

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

 _'Nggak apa-apa. Naik apa?'_

"Naik mobil"

 _'Yaudah. Nitip pesen ke Bang Woojin, bawa mobilnya hati-hati. Awas aja kalo sampe pacar aku_ _kenapa-napa. Nggak boleh lecet sedikitpun, bahkan rambutnya nggak boleh rontok sehelai pun. Atau aku bakal bikin perhitungan'_

"Iya iya aduh"

 _'Beneran disampein lho pesenku'_

"Iyaaaa"

 _'Awas aja kalo sampe kamu malu terus nggak mau nyampein. Aku nanti tanya sendiri ke Bang_ _Woojin pokoknya'_

"Iyaaaa Aliiin! Ih cerewet banget sih"

 _'Hehehe see you ya Chubby ku. Love you'_

"Me too"

Jihoon masih terus tersenyum meski sambungan telepon itu telah terputus, membuat Woojin tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Emang beda ya yang hubungannya masih anget-anget tai ayam"

Jihoon mendengus, "ya bedalah sama yang jomblo abadi"

Woojin yang kesal mendengar jawaban Jihoon mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Jihoon.

"Aissshh, fokus nyetir sana" Jihoon menepis tangan Woojin, "kata Kuanlin lo harus nyetir hati-hati karena bawa gue. Gue nggak boleh lecet sedikitpun"

"Halah bucin banget pacar lo. Heran gue" kesal Woojin karena ketengilan adik kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang semua orang minus Kuanlin sudah berkumpul di studio pribadi milik Ong. Mereka sedang berdiskusi menentukan lagu yang akan dibawakan ketika farewell party nanti. Baru tiga puluh menit menghuni ruang studio itu sudah terjadi perbedaan yang signifikan. Ruangan yang semula rapi dan bersih kini sudah dihiasi remah-remah snack yang bertebaran dan juga bungkus-bungkus snack yang telah kosong.

"Enaknya kita bawain lagu yang menggambarkan perpisahan namun sebenarnya adalah awal baru dan janji untuk bertemu lagi" usul Minhyun.

"Boleh tuh. Kan sesuai sama event nya" kata Ong menyetujui.

"Btw, Hyun? Kita bawain berapa lagu sih?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Belum tahu. Kan panitianya juga baru dibentuk. Buat jaga-jaga kita latihan tiga lagu. Cukup kan waktunya?"

Woojin yang tengah _tuning_ gitarnya menoleh, "cukup lah kalo kita udah jago-jago gini"

"Tapi tetep aja kita harus ngompakin main kita. Tujuannya latihan berbula-bulan kan biar harmonisasi nya oke dan nggak tumpang tindih antara satu instrumen dengan yang lain" jawab Jonghyun.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka memang sudah mencoba instrumen masing-masing tapi masih belum mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu pun karena absennya bassist mereka.

"Eh, btw kalian nggak pengen jadi _main star_ nya pas farewell party nanti?" tanya Minki setelah selesai ngider ke penjuru rumah Ong untuk numpang live IG sebentar.

"Main star apaan? Paling juga ntar kita jadi pengisi acara biasa" sahut Ong.

"Gue bisa bikin band kalian jadi main star yang ditunggu-tunggu satu sekolah" ucap Minki sok misterius.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Minki yang sudah duduk bersandar pada Jonghyun.

"Maksudnya gimana,Ki?" tanya Jonghyun kalem sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi gini. Kalian nyadar nggak sebenernya member band ini tuh siswa yang cukup famous di SMA 101?" mulai Minki.

"Aduh emang iya sih. Apalagi gue" jawab Jaehwan pede.

Minki tidak mengacuhkan Jaehwan dan melanjutkan, "siswa SMA 101 kayaknya udah denger rumor kalo Jonghyun sama Minhyun mau bikin band tapi belum tahu pasti siapa aja membernya. Jadi kita bikin mereka penasaran dengan memberikan teaser tiap tiap member dalam masa latihan kalian"

"Duh jadi berasa idol aja" sahut Minhyun.

"Gimana? Kan follower IG gue lumayan tuh"

"Boleh aja sih" putus Jonghyun.

Mereka akhirnya menyetujui ide Minki untuk mempromosikan band mereka.

 **_NEVER_**

Minki benar melakukan tugasnya dalam mempromosikan band kekasihnya dengan serius. Tiap kali mereka latihan, dia mengambil foto member dan mengupload nya di akun sns nya. Foto member yang pertama kali di upload adalah Jonghyun, karena sudah rahasia umum kalau kekasihnya itu akan membentuk band. Dia mengambil foto kekasihnya dari belakang yang hanya menunjukkan _back profile_ Jonghyun dan ujung gitar yang dipegangnya. Dengan latar yang di edit hitam putih dan caption yang terkesan misterius, membuat postingan itu dibanjiri komentar penasaran dari siswa SMA 101.

Foto kedua yang diunggah Minki adalah foto Hwang Minhyun yang hanya menampakkan setengah badannya dan kedua tangannya yang bertautan menggenggam _standing mic._ Terjadi perdebatan di kolom komentar dalam menebak siapa member kedua, karena memang Minki sengaja memotret Minhyun dari leher hingga pinggang saja. Sialnya, Hyunbin yang tidak tahu malu itu ikut komentar dengan kalimat 'aduh lentiknya jari-jari ayaangkuu'. Komentar dari Hyunbin itu tentu saja menjadi jawaban dari rasa penasaran siswa SMA 101, dan membuat Hyunbin mendapat DM berupa umpatan dan makian dari member band yang lain.

Foto ketiga adalah foto Ong Seongwu yang duduk sambil memainkan drum nya, namun lagi-lagi Minki tidak mengikut sertakan wajah dari objek fotonya. Tapi kali ini sudah banyak orang yang benar menebak member ketiga. Lalu yang keempat adalah Kim Jaehwan yang berpose seperti rockstar yang membawa stand mic nya dengan tubuh sedikit miring. Foto keempat adalah Park Woojin yang hanya dipotret dari pinggang ke bawah, menampakkan tangannya yang memetik gitarnya, membuat komentar-komentar bingung di dalam postingan itu. Lalu ada Lee Daehwi yang fotonya hanya menampakkan jari-jemarinya yang bermain diatas tuts hitam putih piano. Lagi-lagi para follower Minki dibuat bingung tentang siapa member keenam band itu, mereka hanya tahu kalau jari-jari yang bermain piano itu adalah jari seorang cewek.

Latihan ke-tujuh.

Sudah ketujuh kalinya mereka berkumpul di ruang studio pribadi milik Ong. Mereka memang latihan intens sekali, seminggu dua kali. Tujuh orang itu juga sudah lumayan harmonisasinya tinggal diperhalus sedikit lagi. Bahkan yang awalnya mau latihan tiga lagu sekarang sudah menguasai lima lagu. Sekarang giliran Kuanlin yang diambil gambarnya untuk diunggah di akun sns Minki.

"Duh gue nggak pernah berpikir akan tiba saatnya gue difoto tapi muka gue nggak dibutuhin" gerutu Kuanlin kala Minki hanya memotret jari Kuanlin yang memetik bass nya.

"Gue nggak pernah nyangka kalo kita bisa bikin band gini malah" tambah Woojin.

"Gue juga nggak pernah nyangka kalo kita bisa nguasain lagu dalam waktu yang relatif singkat" Ong ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh, gimana kalo band kita namanya NEVER?" celetukan Jaehwan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hah? Situs pencarian itu?" tanya Hyunbin bingung. Dia memang ikut menemani pacarnya latihan sore itu.

"Itu NAVER kocak!" balas Ong sensi. Yah emang pronunciation nya mirip sih.

"Never? Never tidak pernah maksudnya?" tanya Jonghyun kali ini.

Jaehwan mengangguk semangat, "kan maknanya banyak. Kita yang nggak pernah menyangka kalo kita akan deket lewat pembentukan band ini. Kita yang nggak pernah tahu gimana takdir Tuhan akan membawa kita di masa depan. Tapi pastinya kita nggak akan pernah berhenti untuk bermimpi dan berusaha mewujudkannya. Never ever"

Jaehwan yang biasanya jayus dan garing itu ternyata bisa mengusulkan nama sederhana tapi memiliki banyak makna seperti ini.

"Gue sih oke" jawab Minhyun dan diangguki lainnya.

"Oke, kalo gitu band kita namanya NEVER TEAM. Deal?" tanya Jonghyun pada semuanya.

"Deal!"

Minki masih sibuk mengedit foto Kuanlin dan mengunggahnya di akun sns nya, sebagai member terakhir dari NEVER TEAM. Kuanlin yang duduk disamping Minki ikut mengamati hasil fotonya.

"Buseet itu beneran tangan gue doang. Mana ada yang tahu kalo itu gue"

"Iyalah, namanya juga biar misterius trus orang-orang penasaran" jawab Minki, "Makanya Dek, nanti pantengin kolom komentar IG gue. Kalo sampe ada cewek yang berhasil nebak itu tangan Kuanlin, lo patut curiga" tambah Minki pada Jihoon yang duduk diam di sofa bersama Woojin.

"Emangnya kenapa Kak?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Ya udah diapain aja itu cewek sama tangan Kuanlin kok sampe hafal HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Minki menggelegar membuat Kuanlin jengah.

"Jangan percaya omongan Kak Minki, By" ucap Kuanlin kesal ingin menoyor Minki tapi segan dengan Jonghyun.

 **_NEVER_**

Tiga minggu sebelum farewell party, NEVER TEAM kembali berkumpul. Kali ini bukan hanya untuk latihan, tapi untuk busking perdana mereka. Setelah libur latihan seminggu karena kelas 10 dan 11 ujian akhir semester, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk busking di taman kota. Tujuan busking kali ini adalah penggalangan dana untuk korban banjir di Busan. Jadi nanti uang hasil busking ini akan disumbangkan ke Busan dan juga akan ditambah dari sumbangan member-member NEVER yang sukarela ingin menyumbang.

Sejak siang mereka sudah sibuk di rumah Ong Seongwu untuk mengangkut beberapa peralatan yang mereka butuhkan. Dongho membantu menyewakan mobil bak terbuka untuk mengangkut peralatan yang dibutuhkan ke Taman Kota nanti sore. Selain itu mereka juga ingin menarik perhatian siswa-siswa SMA 101 yang sudah penasaran akut dengan NEVER TEAM supaya ikut menonton busking mereka dan ikut menyumbang untuk korban bencana banjir.

"Udah masuk semua belum?" tanya Jonghyun yang ikut mengecek bersama Dongho.

"Udah fix kayaknya" jawab Dongho.

"Yaudah, Lo sama Hyunbin naik mobil ini terus duluan ke taman Kota. Habis ini gue sama Jaehwan ikut kesana pake mobil gue, buat ngatur tempatnya dulu" kata Jonghyun.

"Oke" tanpa banyak kata Dongho dan Hyunbin sudah meluncur ke taman kota.

Setelah itu Jonghyun dan Jaehwan segera menyusul dibelakangnya. Urusan cewek-cewek mereka serahkan ke Kuanlin dan Woojin.

.

.

.

Kuanlin yang memboyong Jihoon, Ong dan Minki sudah tiba di taman kota. Disusul oleh Woojin,Daehwi dan Minhyun dibelakangnya. Bisa dilihat bahwa peralatan busking mereka sudah tertata apik di panggung rendah yang terbuat dari semen di tengah taman kota. Panggung itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk event-event tertentu yang seringkali ditempatkan di taman kota ini. Lebih seringnya sih memang digunakan untuk para busker jalanan.

"banner nya tadi kemana?" tanya Jonghyun yang sudah berkeringat pada Minki yang baru saja datang.

"Ada di dalam mobil Woojin" jawab Minki sambil mengusap keringat Jonghyun dengan sapu tangannya.

Para member NEVER TEAM kompak memakai atasan putih dan bawahan biru jeans pudar. Para member cowok sih Cuma pake kemeja putih sama celana denim. Lalu para member cewek lebih beragam, meski masih selaras dalam hal warna. Daehwi memakai t-shirt putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok jeans sepahanya. Minhyun memakai blouse putih yang bermodel sabrina dan bawahan skinny jeans. Sedangkan Ong tak ubahnya seperti para cowok yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang belel parah sepanjang pahanya.

Minhyun langsung menghampiri Hyunbin yang sedang duduk di kursi drummer mereka.

"Hey" sapa Hyunbin ketika Minhyun mendekatinya.

Minhyun yang berdiri jadi lebih tinggi ketimbang Hyunbin yang duduk, memudahkannya memberikan kecupan sapaan di dahi Hyunbin.

"Capek nggak?" tanya Minhyun seraya menyisir rambut Hyunbin yang setengah basah dengan tangannya, membuat poni yang semula menutup dahi Hyunbin tersingkap.

"Nggak kok. Cuma gerah aja abis ngangkatin alat-alat ini. Haus juga ding" jawab Hyunbin sambil menarik pinggang Minhyun mendekat sehingga pacarnya itu berdiri menempel disisinya.

"Sabar ya. Minki lagi otw beli kopi ke kafe deket sini"

Lagi syahdu-syahdunya bercanda tawa, ada tiga orang gadis mendekati mereka.

"Permisi mas" sapa salah satu cewek itu.

"Iya?" jawab Minhyun sopan pada cewek di depannya itu. Padahal yang disapa mas bukan mbak.

"Ini nanti ada acara apa ya?" tanya cewek yang lainnya.

"Oh nanti ada busking dari NEVER TEAM buat penggalangan dana untuk korban banjir Busan" jawab Minhyun lagi.

"Oh ya? Mas nya ini nanti ikut main juga?"

"Nggak. Saya yang member NEVER TEAM, ini pacar saya nemenin aja" jawab Minhyun mulai datar.

"O oh..semangat kalo gitu ya Mas eh Mbak"

"Tapi nanti ikut nyumbang juga kan?" tanya Hyunbin akhirnya bersuara.

"E eh iya dong" sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Hyunbin hanya membalas dengan senyuman setuju dan membuahkan pekikan heboh dari ketiga cewek itu yang segera menyingkir dari sana karena aura Minhyun yang sudah mulai kelam.

.

.

.

Minki mencari-cari keberadaan Jihoon untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa latte dingin di kafe dekat taman ini. Ternyata gadis mungil nan montok itu tengah duduk berduaan bersama pacarnya di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari perform area mereka nanti. Dengan langkah tergesa Minki mendatangi keduanya. Ternyata setelah dilihat dari dekat, Jihoon tengah menata rambut Kuanlin.

"Dek, ayo ikut gue beli kopi ke kafe deket sini" ajak Minki.

Jihoon menoleh dan melihat Kakak kelas cantiknya mendekat.

"Sebentar lagi selesai Kak" ucap Jihoon yang menata rambut Kuanlin menggunakan pomade. Cowok itu menginginkan poninya ditata model comma hair.

"Okay, Done!" seru Jihoon puas ketika melihat hasil kerja tangannya.

"Ayo!" Minki segera menarik Jihoon pergi dari sana sebelum Kuanlin kembali berulah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membagikan kopi dan roti untuk NEVER TEAM, Minki dan Jihoon kini tengah berdiri bersisian memperhatikan ponsel Minki. Yupz, mereka akan melakukan live IG untuk mempromosikan kegiatan busking perdana NEVER TEAM. Mereka berdua nampak manis dalam casual outfit mereka. Minki yang mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran hingga ke setengah pahanya ,-yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah dress dipadukan dengan sneakers berwarna biru jeans pudar. Sedangkan Jihoon mengenakan denim dress tanpa lengan yang bagian pinggangnya dihiasi kerutan tali dan dipadu padankan dengan sneakers putih. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan sneakers dengan alasan yang berbeda. Minki sebenarnya ingin menggunakan high heels, tapi itu pasti akan membuat Jonghyun terbanting karena tinggi badan cowoknya yang tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Beda hal dengan Jihoon yang ingin sekali mengenakan heels untuk bisa sedikit mengimbangi tinggi Kuanlin, namun sayangnya dia tidak terbiasa untuk bertingkah diatas high heels. Lagipula kata Kuanlin tinggi badan Jihoon yang hanya sebatas dadanya itu pas. Pas untuk dipeluk dan dikekepin.

 **"Haiiiii"** sapa Minki dan Jihoon bersamaan ketika kamera sudah aktif. Mulai menyapa followers Minki yang satu persatu mulai gabung di live mereka.

 **"Hari ini gue nggak sendirian nih. Ada bintangnya SMA 101 yang beberapa bulan ini jadi trending topic gosip sekolah** "

 **"Bintang apaan sih Kak? Bintang kejora?"** jawab Jihoon kikuk karena disinggung tentang gosipnya bersama Kuanlin yang membuatnya jadi bahan gunjingan siswa SMA 101.

 **"Bintang hidupnya Lai Kuanlin lah HAHAHAHA"** seru Minki lagi dengan puas.

 **"Ish udah. Ayo mulai, Kak"**

 **"Oh iya. Jadi hari ini gue live di Taman Kota sesuai dengan apa yang gue janjiin kemarin. Dan kali ini gue nggak sendiri, gue ditemani cewek manis nan imut kekasih hati dari Lai Kuanlin yaitu Park Jihoon. Give applause please"** seru Minki sambil merangkul Jihoon disampingnya.

 **"Hai..yang sekolah di SMA 101 pasti udah tahu gue. Bagi yang belum kenal, kenalin gue Park Jihoon siswa kelas 11 di SMA 101"**

 **"Udah gitu doang kenalannya? Tuh baca komennya dek, banyak yang nanya gimana kisah perjalanan cinta lo sama Kuanlin"**

 **"Aduh Kak. Kita disini bukan buat itu"** lagi-lagi Jihoon mengingatkan akan tujuan utama mereka.

 **"Oke oke. Jadi bagi kalian yang bingung kenapa gue ada di Taman Kota sore-sore panas gini. Ini ada hubungannya dengan foto-foto misterius yang udah beberapa minggu ini aku upload** " senyum misterius Minki muncul diakhir kalimatnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam membaca komen-komen yang berebutan masuk, **"hehehe kalian penasaran banget ya? Jadi dek, apa agenda kita kali ini?"**

 **"Kalo kalian penasaran siapa aja member NEVER TEAM, kalian bisa datang ke Taman Kota sekarang. Karena kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lagi NEVER TEAM bakal busking perdana di Taman Kota"** seru Jihoon dengan antusias.

 **"Betul! Ayo segera datang ke Taman Kota. Soalnya hasil dari busking hari ini akan disumbangkan kepada korban bencana banjir di Busan. Jadi obati rasa penasaran kalian kesini sambil bersedekah ya"**

 **"Penasaran kan? Makanya datang, tuh disini udah mulai banyak orang** " kata Jihoon sambil memutar selfie stick nya untuk menangkap gambar di sekeliling mereka.

 **"Oke. Gitu aja dari gue. Kami akan menunggu kedatangan dan sumbangan kalian. Bye bye"**

.

.

.

"Halo! Selamat sore untuk semua pengunjung taman kota yang sudah berkumpul disini" sapa Jonghyun membuka acara sore itu.

Sorakan semangat dari para wanita membalas sapaan Jonghyun.

"Sebelum mulai perkenankan kami memperkenalkan diri dan menyampaikan apa tujuan kami busking hari ini" jeda sebentar karena pengunjung yang masih riuh "Kami NEVER TEAM, siswa siswi dari SMA 101. Saya Kim Jonghyun selaku guitarist, siswa kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi lulus dan sedang berusaha untuk masuk ke universitas favorit kota ini. Doakan saya lulus ujian ya?"

"IYAAAAA" balasan kompak yang menggelegar kembali terdengar.

"Oke buat member selanjutnya, perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Halo everyone. Nama gue Kim Jaehwan. Sama seperti Jonghyun gue juga siswa yang sebentar lulus, posisi gue di NEVER TEAM adalah main vocal, main rapper, main visual, main..." belum sempat Jaehwan meneruskan ucapannya Ong sudah menggebuk drum nya menginterupsi di belakang sana.

Serentak tawa penonton bergemuruh melihat interaksi lucu itu. member NEVER TEAM lainnya pun sudah geleng-geleng maklum melihat itu.

"Sorry, posisi gue sebenernya adalah main vocal"

"Halo, saya Hwang Minhyun. Posisi vokal sama kayak Jaehwan"

Perkenalan Minhyun yang singkat membuat suara cowok-cowok yang ngebass begitu mencolok dengan suara soprano cewek yang melengking. Mereka meneriakkan berbagai pertanyaan hingga pujian pada Minhyun yang malu-malu.

"Hai, gue Park Woojin. Kelas 11 SMA 101, gue sebagai guitarist dua" senyuman Woojin yang menampilkan gingsulnya sukses membuat pengunjung cewek semakin menggila.

"Lai Kuanlin. Kelas 10. Bassist" ucapan Kuanlin yang terkesan dingin dan cuek itu justru membuahkan pekikan paling membahana dari pengunjung.

"Hai.. Saya Lee Daehwi sebagai pianis. Masih kelas 10 dari SMA 101. Salam kenal". Suara bass kembali menelan lengkingan tajam karena perkenalan Daehwi.

"Kenalin gue Ong Seongwu. Kelas 12 SMA 101, berperan sebagai drummer". Penonton cowok pun kembali unjuk suara karena Ong Seongwu.

Setelah situasi kembali kondusif Jonghyun kembali berkata, "tujuan busking kami kali ini adalah penggalangan dana untuk korban bencana banjir Busan. Jadi kami mohon kalian jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberi sumbangan pada sesama kita yang sedang membutuhkan"

"Baiklah, lagu persembahan pertama kami sesuai dengan nama band kami, yaitu NEVER lagu dari produce 101"

Para penonton begitu menikmati penampilan NEVER TEAM yang memukau. Bukan hanya permainan musik mereka yang keren, tapi juga suara vokalis-vokalisnya yang memanjakan telinga juga membuat mereka puas. Apalagi ditunjang dengan visual para membernya yang sangat memuaskan mata. Membuat mereka seperti tersihir kedalam pesona NEVER TEAM.

Setelah lagu pertama usai, NEVER TEAM kembali menyuguhkan sebuah lagu berjudul flashlight. Lalu penampilan mereka ditutup dengan lagu Heal The World milik mendiang Michael Jackson. Para penonton yang puas pun tidak segan dan ragu untuk merogoh kantong mereka dan memasukkan pada kotak amal yang tersedia. Apalagi di penghujung acara, banyak penonton yang meminta foto bareng member NEVER TEAM dengan syarat mereka harus mau menambah sumbangan mereka.

Singkat cerita, acara busking perdana NEVER TEAM hari itu sukses besar. Mereka berhasil mengumpulkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk disumbangkan ke posko bencana banjir Busan. Semoga farewell party mereka juga akan sesukses busking mereka ya..

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Haii.. Karena review kalian aku jadi semangat buat fast update nih. akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa lagi produktif banget hehehe. Makasih untuk yang sudah rajin review ya..

Tapi sorry, aku belum bisa lanjutin liburan NEVER TEAM di Jeju. soalnya materiku tentang Jeju yang kusimpan ilang dan masih belum mood buat googling lagi. akhirnya kubawa kalian ke jaman awalnya NEVER TEAM ya kkk. Semoga suka dan nggak mengecewakan.

Setelah ini mungkin aku akan fokus ke OSIRIS, Karena FF itu masih di tahap character building dan butuh perhatian lebih... Masih dan selalu menunggu feedback dari kalian semua..siapa tau aku bisa fast update lagi kan. Byeee. See ya :*


End file.
